Desierto Helado
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Continuación de "No soy un tributo más": Los Juegos han acabado, pero Katniss, Peeta y Delly no pueden saltar de ese tren. La Gira de la Victoria ya está aquí, y este año se celebrará un Vasallaje de los veinticinco que no dejará indiferente a nadie, mientras, el fuego de la rebelión se aviva en los corazones de los habitantes de los distritos. ¿Ser marionetas o luchar?.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor**: Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, la continuación de "No soy un tributo más" agarraros porque en este fic se avecinan emociones fuertes. espero que os guste y que tenga buena aceptación.

Dar las gracias a quién me ha apoyado y pinchado con un palito para que este fic salga a la luz. :)

* * *

...

**Katniss**

Cuando la luz que entra por la ventana me da en los ojos gruño y me tapo con las mantas hasta la cabeza. No quería que este día llegase, pero ha llegado. Y ha tardado mucho menos tiempo de lo que imaginaba. Nunca se me habían pasado tan rápido seis meses.

Rezo para que él no se despierte. Pero moverme ha sido mala idea. Peeta me abraza más fuerte de lo que sus brazos ya me rodeaban. Mi madre nunca habría aprobado que durmiera con Peeta en su casa. Pero cuando empezaron las pesadillas y los gritos, esas que ni las pastillas del Capitolio, ni el jarabe ahuyentaban, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Nada funciona, solo Peeta.

Él es el único que consigue que no me despierte cada noche gritando. El único que aleja las pesadillas con sus brazos y su cuerpo. Por lo que mi madre empezó a dejarle pasar noches en nuestra casa, y yo a pasar noches en la suya. Llevamos prácticamente seis meses durmiendo juntos. Aunque en su casa disfrutamos de más intimidad. Nadie entra en la habitación sin picar antes, sobre todo desde que una mañana uno de sus hermanos mayores no llamó a la puerta y nos encontró haciendo el amor. Estuve semanas sin poder mirarle a la cara.

Peeta me abraza con fuerza más. Y besa mi cabeza. Yo le beso en el pecho desnudo y levanto la cabeza para besarle en los labios. Él me devuelve el beso haciendo descender sus manos por mi espalda hasta mis caderas.

— No quiero que te vayas…— Susurro y beso su pecho de nuevo.

— No quiero irme sin ti…No me parece justo, estamos aquí gracias a ti, deberías venir también con nosotros.

— No era un tributo y no quiero ir…ni quiero que vayas tú… ¿No puede ir solo Delly?— Ambos sonreímos pero él niega con la cabeza.

— Effie lo dejo bien claro, ambos ganadores y solo los ganadores.

— Eso es un autentico asco…— susurro.— ¿Qué vamos a hacer tanto tiempo separados?— Vuelvo a besar su pecho.

— Solo son unas semanas.

—Aunque fueran solo uno par de días… voy a echar de menos dormir contigo…

— Yo también voy a echar de menos estas noches…— Noto como sonríe aunque no le miro.

—Peeta…— me ruborizo levemente— ¿estás pensando en…?— Él también se ruboriza, confirmándomelo. Intento indignarme pero no puedo, es algo que yo también echaré de menos de dormir con él. Sus manos recorriéndome, sus labios besando todos los rincones de mi cuerpo…

—Vale…—admito— yo también lo echaré de menos…

—¿Sí?

— No eres al único al que le gusta…hacerlo…¿crees que lo haría si no?

— Supongo que no…

—Pues eso…— Me incorporo tapándome el pecho con la sábana.— el equipo de preparación estará pronto aquí…debería irme a mi casa… supongo que debería estar presentable también, querrán…no sé, ver nuestra despedida…— Susurro.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?— Peeta me besa en un hombro.

—Mi casa está enfrente de la tuya…— Sonrío—No voy a perderme…

— ¿Vas a ir al bosque?

— Hoy no…con las cámaras puede ser peligroso, y ya ha amanecido. Puede que…cuando os vayáis…

—No sé cómo puedes ir aún allí, podrían volver a cogerte…— Susurra y noto la preocupación en su voz.

— No van a hacerlo. Y la familia de Gale aún lo necesita— Algo en mi pecho se encoge y me arrepiento de decir eso en cuanto lo pronuncio. En estos meses mi relación con Gale se ha enfriado bastante, apenas nos vemos, y todo por su reacción a verme. Aun siento sus labios incendiándome y sus manos quemándome, aunque sigo yendo casi cada día a su casa llevarles la caza, pero por lo general cuando voy el aún sigue en las minas. Los domingos solemos cazar juntos pero apenas hablamos. Y por supuesto nunca hemos sacado el tema. Intentamos seguir como siempre. Pero ya nada es como siempre.

—la familia de Gale…— Murmura Peeta, celoso, y eso que no sabe toda la historia.

— Son como mi familia, mis primos ahora…ya sabes…— Me giro y le beso dulcemente dejando que la sábana se escurra, dejando al descubierto mi pecho.

— Ya sé…— Susurra contra mis labios. Pero cuando vuelve a besarme pican a la puerta.

—¡Peeta! En un par de horas estarán aquí— grita su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta—Muévete, que Katniss se vaya a su casa ya.

— Qué bien le caigo a tu madre…— Susurro irónicamente cogiendo mi ropa interior del suelo, luego me la pongo.

— A mi madre le cae bien todo el mundo…— ironiza el también colocándose sus calzoncillos.

— Ya bueno, pero yo en especial, no entiendo por qué…—me coloco el sujetador.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo, a veces pienso que quizás le hubiera gustado que no saliera de los juegos…—Murmura.

—¡Peeta!— le tiro mi camiseta a la cara— No digas tonterías, tu madre te quiere. A su manera. Pero te quiere…

—¿me regalas la camiseta? Creo que no es de mi talla pero…

— No seas tonto…—me pongo los pantalones— me acerco a él y le beso acariciando su pecho y su vientre.— ¿Quieres que me muera de frio?—Miro por la ventana, nieva de nuevo.

— Tienes el abrigo…

— ¿Vas a dejar que tus hermanos me vean así…?— Digo seriamente, él se lo piensa dos segundos (o hace que se lo piensa) y luego me da la camiseta—Lo suponía.— Sonrío un poco.

— Abrígate…

—Lo haré, te veo en un par de horas…aunque me gustaría poder despedirme a solas…

— Ahora estamos a solas…—Me mira a los ojos y asiento. Puede que sea la última vez en muchos días. No puedo evitarlo y le abrazo con fuerza hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, luego se lo beso y le beso en los labios. Nos besamos durante unos minutos, pero al final nos separamos cuando vuelven a golpear en la puerta.

—Un par de horas…— Peeta asiente.

Salgo de su habitación y de su casa con un escueto adiós a su familia, salvo con su padre, mi relación con el resto de su familia es casi nula. Sus hermanos se parecen mucho a su madre, altivos y ariscos, en cambio su padre es igual de dulce y amable que Peeta. Aún así se deja influenciar mucho por su mujer, por lo que solo me habla cuando ella no está cerca.

Mi intención es ir a casa, y darme una ducha caliente. Ahora que me han puesto en una de las casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores disponemos de agua corriente caliente y fría. Pero mis pies no se detienen en mi casa, continúan andando. Salgo de la Aldea y cruzo el centro del distrito. Llego a la Veta y luego hasta la valla. Solo me detengo un segundo para escuchar la ausencia de electricidad. Luego la cruzo por el agujero que tantas veces he atravesado.

Por inercia cojo el arco y el carcaj de su sitio, tuve que buscar otro de los arcos que mi padre había escondido en el bosque después de que me cogiera el aerodeslizador. No tengo intención de cazar nada. Pero nunca se sabe, puedo cruzarme con un pavo, un conejo o un par de ardillas. Pero no me encuentro con nada. Me siento en la roca donde siempre quedábamos Gale y yo. Aquí puedo estar sola y pensar.

Pensar en que Peeta va a estar alejado de mí durante varias semanas. Le echare muchísimo de menos y las pesadillas volverán. No quiero ir con él, ni quedarme sola aquí. Es completamente contradictorio. Pero no sé lo que quiero. Bue no sí, pero es imposible. Que él no tenga que ir a esa estúpida Gira de la Victoria para recordar a todos los niños que murieron en la arena este año. Algunos de los cuales maté yo. Todos los años tienen que recordarnos no solo el horror de los Juegos del hambre, si no las celebraciones de después. Celebraciones estúpidas, en las que los tributos ganadores tienen que pasearse por cada distrito celebrando que ellos están vivos y los tributos de su distrito no. Creo que las lágrimas aparecen sin que me dé cuenta. Es absurdo, porque no sé por qué lloro. Pero lloro amargamente durante minutos, el sol está muy alto cuando las lágrimas se me secan y decido volver. Cuando me levanto le veo observándome. Lleva la ropa de trabajo (el mono sucio de polvo de carbón) pero él está completamente limpio. No parece haber ido a trabajar hoy.

— Gale…— Me seco las lágrimas por si queda alguna, aunque se hayan mezclado con la nieve derretida que me haya quedado en la cara.

— Hey Catnip…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?— Se encoge de hombros.

— El suficiente para saber que has espantado a todos los animales a doscientos metros a la redonda— me ruborizo fuertemente cuando dice eso.

—¿Es por el día que es hoy?— ahora soy yo la que se encoje de hombros.

—Supongo…Aunque creo que es un poco de todo, Gale.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— A todo…

— Bueno, le tendrás aquí en un par de semanas de nuevo.— Murmura él cuando empiezo a andar en dirección a casa.

— Prefiero no hablar de esto contigo, Gale…— Murmuro también oyendo como él anda detrás de mí, aunque es un sonido casi imperceptible, que solo lo oigo porque la nieve cruje con sus pasos.

—¿Por qué? Somos amigos por encima de todo.— me paro en seco y le miro.

— ¿Solo amigos?

— Claro, Catnip. Llevamos años siéndolo ¿no?

— Que no quieras hablar de ello no significa que no pasara, Gale.

— No sé a qué te refieres, Katniss.— Resoplo.

— Hemos cambiado. Yo he cambiado, he matado a gente, a niños inocentes. Y luego está el día de mi llegada…desde entonces no hemos vuelto a tener la misma relación. Y también me entristece eso…

— Y lo piensas el día que él se va…¿Me quieres usar como segundo plato, Catnip?— Le miro furiosa.

— Si no fueras tú te habrías llevado un puñetazo, por cretino. Creía que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que no soy…así. Echo de menos al viejo Gale.

— Yo también echo de menos a la vieja Katniss, esa que solo sonreía aquí en el bosque, y solo conmigo.

— Ya te he dicho que he cambiado. No puedo sonreír como antes…

— Seguro que con él lo haces. ¿Qué tiene él?

— Gale, por favor…no…nada de escenas de celos. Quiero…me gustaría que fuéramos los de siempre, que ambos lo intentemos. Aunque yo no necesite cazar y tú te pases el día dentro de la mina.

— Los de siempre…— Asiento— Quizás así las pesadillas contigo en la arena desaparecerían…— Susurro.

— Tienes pesadillas…

— Muy a menudo…— Evito decirle que para evitarlas necesito dormir con Peeta.

— Y sueñas conmigo…

— Con todos, pero en general apareces en la mayoría de ellos muriendo, matándote yo…¿Qué más da?— me lo pienso un segundo— He sido una bocazas, olvídalo. Tengo que irme, las cámaras y los periodistas querrán grabar nuestra despedida, ya sabes…— Oigo como Gale suspira.— Esta noche le llevare algo de caza a tu madre, deberías ir a trabajar— No le dejo hablar, prefiero que no lo haga.

—Catnip…— Rodea mi brazo con su mano, aún con la gruesa cazadora de invierno la siento fuerte contra mi piel— Somos amigos, independientemente de lo que pasara. Si necesitas algo, sabes que me tienes aquí…

— Lo sé…— Prefiero no mirarle cuando lo digo, porque me da miedo lo que pueda ver en sus ojos. Luego salgo corriendo, esta vez sí que es hacia mi casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Cuando llego a casa el equipo de preparación de Cinna está ahí. Ugh, sabía que tenía que despedirme de Peeta, no que tenía que verme bien delante de todos. Eso se lo dejo para él y Delly. Pero aún así permito que me arreglen. Me arrancan pelos, me maquillan y me peinan, luego me ponen un vestido poco propio para el clima, aunque encima llevaré un grueso abrigo de pelo.

Cinna llega pocos minutos antes de que tenga que reunirme con Peeta. Me abraza con fuerza, como si de verdad fuéramos amigos, y quizás lo seamos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?– me susurra él al oído.

— Nerviosa, y triste.— Susurro también.

— Solo son unas pocas cámaras. Luego te dejaran en paz…

—Pero Peeta se va…Desde los juegos no hemos pasado más de 24 horas separados.

—Lo sé…—Cinna me acaricia la cara— pero sé fuerte…— Asiento.

— Lo intentaré…

—Hoy…no finjas…si te apena que se vaya demuéstralo, ¿de acuerdo?–le miro a los ojos sin entender lo que quiere decirme pero asiento.

Solo cinco minutos después me indican que tengo que salir de la casa y correr hacia Peeta y Delly que estarán hablando con algunos periodistas, como si fuera lo más natural. Pero maquillada y con el ridículo vestido (no es que el diseño de Cinna no me guste, si no que es un vestido, sin más) quedará de todo menos natural, pero recuerdo que al Capitolio entero le encanta nuestra relación, recuerdo lo que Snow me dijo, éramos la pareja del país entero.

Y así debe ser.

Salgo de casa y me cuesta ver el pelo rubio de Peeta entre los periodistas y las cámaras. Pero cuando le veo me acerco corriendo a él y llamándole, cuando me mira me tiro a sus brazos. En parte porque quiero que me abrace y en parte por la audiencia.

—¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?— digo lo suficientemente algo para que todos lo oigan mientras que dejo que me rodee con los brazos y luego le beso intentando ignorar todos los ojos curiosos.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** El fic no va a ser ni parecido al libro de "En llamas". Aún así ¿me merezco un review? ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capitulo? ¿Triste?

**Besos de fuego!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Peeta**

Me gusta sentir el cuerpo de Katniss contra el mío mientras nos besamos, aunque estemos rodeados de gente y sea un beso de despedida. O casi despedida, porque aún tenemos que llegar hasta la cochambrosa estación de tren del distrito.

Cuando sus labios se separan de los míos la miro, y no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Está maquillada y mirando más abajo veo que lleva un vestido. Tengo que contenerme para no gemir, tiene que estar muriéndose de frio, ¿a quién se le ocurriría ponerle eso? A Delly también la han preparado, pero lleva pantalones. Le subo el cuello del abrigo, al menos éste parece gordo y le doy un suave beso en los labios.

— ¿No tienes frio?— ella asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

— Tengo que estar guapa para ti… no vamos a vernos en mucho tiempo…— Eso no suena como algo que Katniss diría de verdad, pero prefiero no decir nada y besarla de nuevo.

Poco a poco nos empujan a ponernos en marcha. Delly va a nuestro lado sin sonreír. Ha dejado de hacerlo, desde hace seis meses no veo una sonrisa en su rostro. Está mucho más delgada, y aunque han intentado disimularlo con maquillaje sus ojeras son visibles. También le cuesta dormir. Al menos Katniss y yo nos hemos tenido el uno al otro, pero ella no ha tenido a nadie. Apenas ha salido de casa desde que los Juegos acabaron, ni siquiera a ayudar a su padre en la zapatería. Cada vez que la he ido a visitar ella estaba en pijama, cubierta con una manta en el sofá o directamente en su cama, enferma. Y aunque ha sido duro verla así no he dejado de ir y llevarle los muffins que tanto le gustaban antes, aunque por su madre sé que no probó ni uno. Ojala pudiera hacer algo más por ella.

Aprieto más fuerte la mano de Katniss conforme nos acercamos a la estación que está llena de gente del distrito. Todos nos saludan y vitorean, no sé si porque de verdad quieren hacerlo o es porque tienen que hacerlo. Cuando el tren silba aprieto más fuerte a Katniss contra mí y la rodeo con un brazo. Ella pega su mejilla a mi hombro y me abraza, luego hunde su cara en la curvatura de mi cuello apartando la bufanda que llevo y me besa ahí.

— No quiero que te vayas, no voy a soportar estas semanas sin ti…—me susurra y noto como su voz se rompe levemente.

— No puedo evitarlo, Katniss…todo estará bien…si me permiten te llamaré por teléfono…te lo prometo…— La obligo a que me mire y besos sus labios, que están cálidos como siempre, aunque noto sus mejillas frías y húmedas. Tengo que secarle un par de furtivas lagrimas que sé que ella no quiere que vea nadie, aunque será difícil porque todo está siendo recogido por las cámaras.

—Vale…— susurra y me abraza de nuevo junto con un nuevo silbido del tren.

— Te veo en unos días…— ella no dice nada, solo asiente, luego se aparta y mira a Delly. También la abraza aunque de forma menos intensa que a mí. Le dice algo en el oído que no llego a escuchar pero a lo que mi compañera ganadora asiente.

Cuando subimos al tren y las puertas se cierran me quedo mirando a Katniss. Ella solo me dice adiós con la mano. En ese momento todo el mundo del andén desaparece y solo la veo a ella. Es increíble cómo con todo lo que la he visto hacer,(cazar, trepar, defenderse y matar) ahora me parezca tan pequeña y desvalida. Deseo que las puertas se abran y correr hacia ella. Deseo abrazarla y no separarme de ella nunca más. Suspiro intentando contener mis propias lágrimas mientras que también levanto mi mano y la apoyo en el cristal a la vez que el tren empieza a moverse, no dejo de mirarla hasta que el tren toma la curva para salir del distrito y la estación desaparece y se convierte en bosque verde.

Apoyo la frente en el cristal de la ventanilla y noto una mano sobre mi hombro. No tiene que hablar para que sepa quién es, es demasiado delicada para cualquiera salvo para Delly. La miro a través del reflejo del cristal y sus labios están levemente curvados hacia abajo.

— Estará bien. Solo son un par de semanas. Pasaran sin que te des cuenta.— Asiento.

— gracias Delly…— Susurro— Supongo que esto para ti tampoco es fácil...

— No, no lo es. Todo esto…— Señala el tren— me recuerda el terror que sentí cuando nos dirigíamos a los Juegos. Sabía que iba a morir.

— Pero no lo hiciste…

— gracias a ella, yo sigo siendo una inútil, no me extraña que estés así con ella…

— Delly…

— No es un reproche— Veo como se ruboriza cuando me giro.— solo quiero decir…es normal…

— Me gustaba desde antes de los Juegos, por eso tu y yo…

— Lo sé Peeta, solo es…— se encoge de hombros— es Katniss, no eres el único que besaría el suelo que pisa, lo sabes…y no es porque sea muy simpática… tiene algo…

—¿Quién más besaría el suelo por donde pisa?— Ignoro lo que dice de que Katniss no es simpática, lo es cuando quiere, cuando tiene razones para serlo, ella lo sabe. Delly levanta una ceja.

— ¿A parte de su amigo Gale?— Asiento levemente, eso es algo que me esperaba, que sabía, aunque no hace más llevaderos los celos.— Darius, el Agente de paz pelirrojo.— Murmura sentándose en uno de los sofás— Thomas, un chico de la Veta que va a clase con nosotros. Y luego medio Panem, por supuesto. Arriesgo su vida por nosotros, y por Rue, desafiando lo que le habían dicho…y está contigo, un tributo…el mundo la adora…

— No más que a ti…

— Oh, claro porque yo hice muchísimo por nosotros ahí dentro. Salvo caerme de los árboles y hacer ruido.— Parece molesta, y creo que su voz suena con un poco de envidia.

— No hables así de ti. Hiciste mucho. Encontraste a Rue, os ayudasteis, aprendiste de ella, luego nos ayudaste…

— Solo lo dices para animarme Peeta, ahórratelo— me sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa que llegue a sus ojos, no es una sonrisa de las suyas, de las de antes.

— Estoy siendo sincero— en parte es cierto, con Rue cerca nos fue mucho mejor, y eso solo fue porque Delly se apiadó de la niña y se mantuvo cerca de ella como aliada.— en cierta forma ambas salvasteis a Katniss de los profesionales y de las rastrevíspulas.

—Peeta ya, no quiero hipocresía por favor, de ti no…No quiero oír halagos absurdos, solo para animarme. Si no…si no te callas me iré a mi habitación…— Susurra sin mirarme, encogiendo sus piernas en el sofá pegando sus rodillas a su pecho.

—Ya me callo…— Suspiro.

— Gracias…— Apoya la frente en sus rodillas.

—Delly…Estoy preocupado…— Me siento a su lado y me mira apoyando su mejilla en sus rodillas. No parece la misma, ¿Dónde están sus mofletes sonrosados?

—Katniss estará bien.

— No estoy hablando de Katniss. Si no de ti. Estoy preocupado por ti. Has perdido peso, no sonríes, tienes ojeras, por lo que no duermes, no has salido de la casa…— Suspira y aparta la mirada.

— No duermo muy bien últimamente y he perdido el apetito.

— ¿Pesadillas?— Asiente.

— Constantemente…todas las noches me despierto gritando…con mutos persiguiéndome, avispas gigantes, Katniss y tú muriendo…— Susurra.— No te asustes esta noche, me oirás…

— Estoy acostumbrado a los gritos…— Delly suspira y me arrepiento en ese mismo momento de haber dicho eso.

— ¿Katniss tiene pesadillas también?

— Sí, casi como las tuyas…aunque en sus pesadillas también ella nos asesina, como hizo con…bueno, con aquellos chicos.

— Debería estar orgullosa, nos salvó.

—Asesinando, Delly, Katniss no es una asesina. Solo sabía cazar. La cogieron por eso. Querían que nos cazara…

— Ya sé que no es una asesina. No he pensado nunca en eso— Se pasan las manos por el pelo, lo tiene perfectamente peinado en rizos, pero no tiene el mismo brillo que siempre solía tener, ella entera ha perdido brillo. Eso no me gusta— Le estoy muy agradecida por salvarme, todo lo que hizo por mi, aunque tenga estas pesadillas horribles y a veces no quiera seguir viviendo…

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—Prefiero no seguir hablando de esto Peeta— Susurra de nuevo y se levanta del sofá.— Voy a ir a quitarme esta ropa, es incómoda. Te veo luego, para la comida…o la cena…— Intento protestar pero Delly se aleja y desaparece por la puerta automática antes de que pueda decirle nada más.

Me quedo en el sofá pensando en todo lo que Delly me ha dicho. En los chicos interesados en Katniss que viven en el distrito. Lo del Gale no me sorprende, es más, siempre he estado levemente celoso de él. Por como ella iba con él, como se esperaban a la salida del colegio y saber que ella pasaba horas en el bosque a solas con él. Aunque también sé que él solía irse a la escombrera con otras chicas. Nunca he hablado con ella sobre eso, ¿lo sabrá? Quizás algún día podamos tocar el tema.

Aunque ahora lo que me preocupa son las últimas palabras de Delly. He tenido muchas pesadillas, y Katniss también. Pero nunca, al menos en mi caso, he querido dejar de vivir. ¿Cuántas veces lo habrá pensado? ¿Cuántas habrá tenido la oportunidad? ¿Habrá estado alguna vez apunto de suicidarse? Dios, eso da miedo.

No quiero pensar en Delly muerta, quitándose la vida. Es en este momento en el que me doy cuenta de que debo darle fuerzas. Porque esto no se acaba aquí, cada año volveremos a recorrer este camino hacia el Capitolio. ¿Podrá la frágil Delly soportarlo? Tendré que ayudarle a sobrellevarlo, no puedo permitir que se convierta en una adicta al alcohol como Haymitch o que intente algo peor.

A la hora de comida Delly no aparece, Effie dice que se ha escusado con que está muy cansada y emocionada para comer, que será mejor que la dejemos descansar. No la creo mucho, pero acepto que no aparezca.

Pero cuando no aparece a la hora de la cena, me levanto de mi sitio ante la atenta mirada de nuestra acompañante y nuestro mentor y en un plato grande sirvo un poco de comida de la que sé que a Delly puede gustarle. Luego cojo un par de tenedores y sin decirles nada me dirijo hacia la habitación de Delly. Pico a la puerta pero no me contesta, por lo que vuelvo a picar con más fuerza.

— Effie, no tengo hambre…— me dice desde dentro medio en susurros.

— No soy Effie…— Susurro, contra la puerta.— Voy a entrar.

—Peeta, no voy a salir a cenar. No insistas.

—No tienes porque salir, podemos cenar aquí…—Digo cuando abro la puerta

– ¿Aquí?— Asiento acercándome a la cama donde esta tumbada. Ella se incorpora y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿Por qué no? Es mucho mejor que cenar con ellos…— Señalo la puerta con la cabeza, refiriéndome a Effie y a Haymitch.— la voz chillona de ella me levanta dolor de cabeza, y el olor a alcohol de Haymitch me revuelve el estomago— me encojo de hombros, como si fuera lógico lo que digo, ella sonríe un poco, aunque tampoco llega a sus ojos, me he propuesto que su sonrisa sí que haga brillar sus ojos. Lo conseguiré.

— entonces ya somos dos a los que nos revuelve el estomago Haymitch…— Sonrío.— y su olor…— le ofrezco un tenedor.

— llevas todo el día sin comer nada, vas a cenar, no me obligues a dártelo en la boca…— cojo mi tenedor y en un acto que no tenía previsto cojo un trozo de carne y se lo acerco a los labios. Delly me mira un segundo a los ojos y luego coge la carne con los dientes. Vuelvo a hacer el mismo gesto un par de veces más. Pero luego Delly empieza a comer por sí sola. Al final acabamos comiendo los dos del plato hasta que nos lo acabamos.

— Ya he comido…

— Me he dado cuenta…— Susurro— ¿Quieres algo más?

— No…solo…dormir un poco, tranquila…— Suspira— mi equipo de preparación me ofreció unas pastillas para dormir. Pero no me dan mucha confianza…

— No las tomes, solo harán que se prolonguen las pesadillas porque no despertaras…

— Solo quiero dormir una noche en paz…descansar…siento que no puedo más…¿Cuánto más van a durar?— empiezo a ver como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.— si duran toda la vida, si duran un poco más yo…— cuando parpadea las lagrimas se caen de sus pestañas y corren por sus mejillas.

— No duraran mucho más…— le miento, porque no estoy seguro de cuando acabaran o si duraran para siempre.

—¿Como lo hace Katniss?— tengo que recordar que antes le dije que ella también tenía pesadillas.

— Duermo con ella…— Susurro, y no sé por qué no me gusta que ella sepa eso.

—Ah…— Se ruboriza fuertemente.— Bueno…voy…a intentar dormir…quizás con el cansancio no sueñe…

—Puedo quedarme— le digo rápidamente, sin pensarlo, no va a hacernos daño dormir en la misma cama, nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

—¿Qué?

—Podemos probar si pasa lo mismo contigo, teniéndome cerca no sueñas…

— No sé qué decir…— Susurra poniéndose aún más roja.

— No digas nada…solo acuéstate…

Dejo el plato sobre la mesita, ya habrá tiempo para recogerlo y luego me quito la camisa, quedándome en camiseta interior. Me lo pienso dos segundos y me dejo los pantalones. Luego me tumbo en la cama y la miro, ella ya tiene ropa cómoda para dormir, algo como un chándal o un pijama por lo que se acuesta después de un rato. Al principio Delly no me mira y por supuesto está lo más alejada que puede de mí, rígida. Por lo que hago otra tontería, me acerco a ella, acortando toda la distancia y la rodeo con un brazo la cintura.

— Seguro que así te sientes mejor…— le susurro al oído.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Bueno, bueno, aquí vengo con otro capitulo de este nuevo fic, y con una de las sorpresas, mas de un POV! Espero que este formato se me dé bien y os guste. Agradecer a todos y cada uno de vosotros los reviews que me habéis dejado! no me esperaba tantos. muchísimas gracias!

**Besos de fuego!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Gale**

El olor del carbón húmedo mezclado con moho siempre me ha dado nauseas. Siempre. En las visitas escolares cuando era pequeño lo pasaba fatal, aunque me gustaba venir porque así pasaba un rato con mi padre. Pero cuando murió aquí, en esta misma mina, todo se volvió muy diferente y pasó a ser una tortura anual que aguantaba con los dientes y los puños apretados. Tanto que acababa con la mandíbula hecha polvo y las uñas clavadas en las palmas de la mano. Pero aguantaba, no como Katniss, que siempre acababa vomitando o incluso sin aparecer. Aunque ella sabía que la reprimenda y el castigo por no acudir sería duro.

Y ahora estoy aquí. Entre decenas de compañeros esperando a que ellos se pongan el mono de trabajo, yo suelo ser más eficaz y venir con él puesto de casa, total, al final acabo igual de sucio.

Parece que entrar en el agujero cambia los ánimos a cualquiera. Bristel siempre está gastando bromas fuera de aquí, riendo y contando chistes malos. Aquí las únicas bromas que hace son para meter el dedo en la llaga de mis sentimientos por Katniss. Suele llamarla "mi chica" aunque sabe perfectamente que no lo es, que es la chica de Peeta, porque todo Panem y todo el distrito vio como se acostaban en la Arena dentro de un saco de dormir que no sirvió para mucho, solo para ocultar sus cuerpos, aunque los movimientos de la maldita tela y los gemidos dejaron claro lo que estaban haciendo.

— Hoy se iba el panadero ¿no?— Me pregunta cuando acaba de subirse la cremallera del mono de trabajo. Allá vamos, a ver qué perlas me suelta hoy.

— Sí, la Gira de la Victoria.

— Seguro que tu chica está desconsolada, podrías echarle una mano, o dos, ya sabes…— Hace un movimiento obsceno con sus caderas haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco.

— No es mi chica— Creo que esas cuatro palabras son las que más llevo repitiendo en estos seis meses que llevo en la mina. Una vez que pasa la cosecha de tus dieciocho años, si eres hombre y no eres comerciante es casi obligatorio entrar a trabajar aquí. No pagan bien, y el horario es una mierda. Pero es mucho mejor que no llevar nada a casa, con el dinero y la caza puedo evitar que Rory empiece a pedir teselas.— Y ella estará perfectamente. Es fuerte.

— Pues delante de las cámaras ha llorado a moco tendido.— Murmura Thom, otro de los compañeros de mina, un par de años mayor que yo. La verdad es que no he querido ver esas imágenes. Aunque en algún momento me tocará verlas porque las repetirán a lo largo de los próximos días varias veces en la televisión.

— Katniss no es de las que lloran—Murmuro mirándole seriamente.— Seguro que estaba exagerándolo un poco.

— ¿Por eso de que son la parejita del país?— Apostilla de nuevo Bristel, me encojo de hombros intentando que no se me note la ira que empiezo a sentir, estoy harto de que todos me lo recuerden.— esa chica los tuvo bien puestos.— le miro sin entender mucho.

—¿Perdona?

— Claro. Tuvo el valor para no hacer lo que nuestro queridísimo Capitolio había preparado para ella. Hizo lo que quiso y sobrevivió a ello. Si tuviéramos valor, podríamos hacer algo parecido.

— No te sigo…—Murmura Thom, solo quedamos los tres en el sucio vestuario, los demás ya han ido hacia el ascensor.

—Se podría montar gorda…¿sabes? Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si nos negáramos a picar carbón como tu chica se negó a cazar a los tributos de aquí y a esa niñita?— Bristel lo susurra como si fuera un secreto y en realidad debería serlo, solo ese comentario podría costarle la vida.

— Qué nos moriríamos de hambre.

— Y el Capitolio no podría exportar carbón al cinco con lo cual no habría energía. Y si en el once deciden dejar de recolectar o en el cuatro dejar de pescar. El Presidente tendría que ceder.

—Quizás podríamos dejar de ser esclavos— Susurro yo mirando a Bristel, puede ser un caradura bromista, pero tiene la cabeza bien puesta y no se conforma con lo que tiene.

— Eso es…—Me da una palmadita en la espalda.— La vida podría cambiar. Tu chica lo ha demostrado. Quizás incluso dejaríamos de mandar niños a la Cosecha.

— Estas loco, eso nunca va a pasar— Thom parece molesto.

— ¿Pero y si pasara?¿Y si Katniss ha dado el pequeño salto al vacío para que empecemos a hacerlo todos? El Capitolio depende de los Distritos. Incluso de nosotros. No puede exterminarnos a todos.

— Puede, lo hizo con el trece.— Contrapone Thom, que incluso parece estar asustado.

— Lo del trece empieza a tener poco sentido, cada vez más, solo enseñan el mismo edificio una y otra vez, apuesto hasta que es la maldita misma imagen.— Bristel se coloca el casco, mirándole.— Pero se podría intentar. Imagina el futuro del crío que tu mujer está esperando. Sin la amenaza de la Cosecha cuando cumpla los doce años. Sin las teselas porque todo el mundo es semejante y nadie tiene porque pasar hambre.

— Creo que a eso se le llama Utopía— Thom también se pone su casco.

— Yo lo llamaría posibilidad.— Miro a Bristel.— ¿Crees que la gente lo apoyaría? Es lógico tener miedo.

— Seguro que tu chica lo tuvo, pero lo hizo. Solo necesitamos un poco de valor.

— Bueno a Katniss lo que le sobra es valor, pero no sé si al resto de gente del distrito…— Miro disimuladamente a Thom—…les sobra. El miedo se nota, sobre todo entre los de la Veta. Y los comerciantes viven bien.

— Pero no pueden impedir que sus hijos vayan a la Cosecha año tras año por muy bien que vivan. ¿tú apoyarías la causa?

— Con los ojos cerrados— murmuro mientras que nos encaminamos al ascensor.— Podríamos correr la voz.

— Somos simples mineros — Murmura Thom— somos prescindibles, si no sacan energía del carbón harán trabajar el doble al siete para sacar madera para ello, lo ideal es que ellos estuvieran tan locos como vosotros ¿no?

— Quizas lo estén, quizás ellos hayan empezado. Yo sin duda después de lo que Katniss hizo por la niñita, si fuera del once haría algo, por ejemplo.

— Pero porque tú estás loco— Thom abre las puertas del ascensor, el corazón siempre se me encoge cuando subo en este cacharro que chirria según descendemos.

— El mundo es para los valientes y para los locos…— Murmuro tirando de la palanca que nos lleva a nuestro puesto de trabajo.

Unas cuantas horas después y kilos de carbón arrancados de la roca salimos de nuestro puesto para regresar a casa. Bristel no comenta nada nuevo sobre dejar de picar carbón, pero es algo que lleva todo el día dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Puede que Katniss mostrara al país algo que ni ella misma sabe.

Me muerdo el labio al pensar en ella y en lo que han dicho sobre sus lágrimas en la estación. Si que parecía abatida en el bosque cuando la vi esta mañana, así que quizás tengan razón y sus lágrimas fueran de verdad. Que llorara porque no va a verle en semanas. Que esté enamorada y no tenga nada que hacer. Aunque también pienso que aquel primer día, cuando vino a verme dejó que la besara y la tocara, me maldigo porque no puedo evitar que mi respiración se acelere al pensar en ese momento mientras que retiro el polvo del carbón de mi cuerpo bajo el pequeño chorro de agua fría del vestuario de la mina, agradezco el frío del agua y el frío en general porque podría tener un serio problema por culpa de esos recuerdos.

Cuando salgo de la mina ya ha oscurecido, pero no quiero volver a casa, es casi obligatorio tener la televisión encendida estos días con las retransmisiones sobre la Gira. Y hoy aparecerá ella besándole, y ahora mismo no me apetece ver eso, no quiero enfrentarme a ello, por lo que decido ir al bosque, aprovechando que las nubes de nieve se han ido y brilla una potente luna llena. Atravieso la valla por donde siempre y me acerco hacia donde Katniss y yo guardamos nuestros arcos. El de ella está ahí, por lo que ya estará de regreso en casa, mejor porque está empezando a helar, lo menos que quiero es que caiga enferma.

Recojo el mío por si me encontrara un animal nocturno, no solo comida, si no algún perro salvaje, y voy a comprobar nuestras trampas. En ellas no hay nada, algo que suponía, Katniss lo habrá recogido todo. Suspiro cuando compruebo la última y decido regresar, es absurdo estar aquí, aunque antes de hacerlo decido recoger unos pocos escaramujos para el alcalde. No los paga tan bien como las fresas, pero cuando no es temporada de fresa también me acepta estas frutitas, además, ahora que están cayendo las primeras nevada es cuando mejor están. Agradezco llevar siempre conmigo una bolsa de tela, aunque los dedos se me quedan fríos rápidamente, tanto que ni los siento, por lo que no debo de coger más de medio kilo. Poco me dará.

Aún así cuando entro dentro del distrito de nuevo voy hacia la casa del alcalde. Me repeino un poco y pico a la puerta trasera. Mientras que espero a que me abran la puerta intento calentarme las manos con el aliento y frotándolas. Cuando la puerta se abre intento mostrar mi mejor sonrisa aunque esté muriéndome de frío.

—¿Gale?

—No, un Agente de la paz, vengo a detenerte, Madge— ironizo frotándome las manos para calentarlas.

— ¿qué quieres? Es tarde…— ella se ajusta la chaqueta de punto que lleva sobre uno de sus caros vestidos.

— Escaramujos, se que a tu padre le gusta que tu madre los coma en almíbar, he cogido unos pocos.

— Tienen vitamina C, por eso quiere que los coma…— me explica, está empezando a tiritar tanto como yo.

— ¿Le puedes llamar? Hace frío, me gustaría ir a casa…

— Sigue en el Edificio de Justicia, tenía una reunión importante o algo así. Y mi madre está enferma, dormida…ehm…Puedes entrar y esperarle…— La miro de arriba abajo un par de segundos. Decido aceptar porque cuanto más tarde en llegar a casa, mas tardaré en ver las imágenes.

— Un rato, tampoco quiero que mi familia se preocupe.

— Como quieras…así puedes entrar en calor…

— Eso suena muy bien…— Sonrío porque el frío empieza a calarme hasta los huesos.

Deja que entre y nos dirigimos a la cocina. No es la primera vez que entro en su casa, vimos gran parte de los Juegos aquí, juntos, pero aun así no puedo evitar quedarme alucinado cada vez que pongo un pie en el suelo de mármol. Tiene una casa enorme. Mi casa de la Veta podría entrar en uno de sus pasillos, con su pequeña cocina, el comedor, sus dos habitaciones y el aseo. En la cocina de la casa del alcalde huele a carbón y leña quemándose y a bizcocho recién hecho.

— ¿Quieres un té?

— Si, gracias…—dejo la bolsita con los frutos encima de la mesa y me siento en una de las sillas mientras que miro como Madge prepara la tetera, tiene unos movimientos finos y femeninos. Aparto la mirada porque no puedo creer que esté pensando en la feminidad de la hija de alcalde. He de reconocer que durante los juegos se acerco tantas veces a mí, que ya puedo considerarla mi amiga, ella parecía pasarlo mal por Katniss, y aunque mi amiga no lo sabe, esta chica la aprecia. Cuando acaba con la tetera y la pone al fuego se sienta en otra de las sillas.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Ahora mejor, aquí hace calor…

— No me refiero al frío…— La miro a los ojos y no puedo evitar entrecerrarlos.

— Entonces no sé a qué te refieres, bonita.— ella suspira.

— Katniss—Clava sus ojos en los míos.

— Katniss está bien— espeto.

—¿y tú como estas con eso?— se inclina un poco sobre la mesa y se pasa la lengua por los labios con suavidad, repeinándose un poco los bucles dorados.

— Estoy bien, si ella lo está.

— No lo parece Gale— Susurra apoyándose en su mano— estás aquí en mi casa, a las ocho de la tarde, en vez de estar en casa o con ella…

— Quería venderle eso a tu padre— me excuso.

— Aunque no lo creas no soy tonta…— Susurra y vuelve a repeinarse, como si estuviera nerviosa —Durante los juegos estuve contigo apoyándote, si necesitas ayuda de nuevo…

— ¿Qué clase de ayuda me darías, Madge?— Murmuro, pasando mi mirada de sus ojos a sus labios, no es la primera vez que me fijo en ellos, son carnosos y sonrosados, bonitos. Como Madge entera, porque no voy a ser cínico, Madge es una preciosidad de chica, con los rasgos típicos de la zona de comerciantes. Rubia de ojos verdes, con un cuerpo bien formado, delgado pero no exageradamente como algunas de las chicas de la veta que me han acompañado a la escombrera. Su nariz es pequeña y recta acorde con el ovalo de su cara. Lo que se dice una monada de chica, me ha ayudado perfectamente a olvidar durante un rato a veces.

—La que necesites, Gale…— Susurra mirándome a los labios también, dándome pie a hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Me levanto de la silla y obligo a que ella se levante también, parece sorprendida cuando lo hago, pero creo que su sorpresa se queda atrás cuando acerco mi cara a la suya, ella cierra los ojos, cuando lo hace, acorto del todo la distancia y la beso. Primero un beso lento, sin ser brusco, aunque cuando ella deja escapar un suspiro y sus manos aprietan mis brazos profundizo el beso. Acaricio sus labios con mi lengua y se los separo con ella, no tengo que obligarla a que continúe el beso, y me besa, imitándome. El beso se vuelve apasionado cuando chocamos contra la mesa, la cojo de la cintura y obligo a que se siente en ella ahora me alegro de que lleve ese vestido, porque así sentada y colocándome entre sus piernas puedo acariciarlas. Son aterciopeladas, suaves y cálidas, y las caricias nos encienden a ambos, ya que ella me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y se pega más a mí, incluso sus piernas rodean mi cintura.

Madge es buena por naturaleza. Ella gime contra mis labios cuando acaricio el interior de sus muslos y la obligo a separar un poco más las piernas, acercándola al borde de la mesa de su cocina, así puedo acariciarla mejor. Puedo deslizar mi mano aun más bajo su falda, rozar su ropa interior sobre la calidez de su intimidad.

—Gale…— Su voz me devuelve a la realidad. Estoy besando a Madge pensando en Katniss. Eso no está bien. O no debería estar bien. Apoyo mi frente contra la suya y ambos jadeamos, respirando nuestros alientos que se mezclan aceleradamente.

—No puedo…— Susurro contra su cara y ella asiente con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de jadear, sin apartarse y sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos y las piernas.

— No es la solución, ¿no?— Susurra con los ojos cerrados.

—No…no es la solución, ya no sirve…y eres su amiga…— Asiente sin despegar su frente de la mía.

— Habla con ella…— Separa un poco su cara de la mía y me mira a los ojos— Habla con ella, pero…yo siempre voy a estar aquí…¿vale?—Asiento.

— Tienes que soltarme, rubia…— noto como sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco más de lo que están por la excitación y aparta sus piernas y sus brazos de mí.

—Ya…esta…— Aún así se queda sobre la mesa. Con las piernas separadas y la falda del vestido remangada, dejándome ver un poco sus bragas. Es la primera vez que veo a Madge de forma tan erótica.

— Debería irme… mi familia…—Madge asiente.— te regalo los escaramujos ¿vale…?— la miro un segundo y beso sus labios con un beso rápido y salgo de la cocina. Me siento raro. No es la primera chica que uso para olvidar a Katniss,(ni la primera vez que la uso a ella) llevo intentándolo con chicas desde hacer años. Pero nadie es como ella, y me maldigo por eso.

Cuando abro la puerta trasera oigo silbar la tetera pero ya no me detengo. Salgo a la fría noche y me voy a mi casa, con las manos vacías, los labios hinchados, levemente excitado y maldiciéndome. Cuando llego a casa las nubes han regresado y empieza a nevar de nuevo, sacudo las botas de la nieve que ya hay acumulada en el suelo. Cuando entro en la cocina, ella está allí, con una taza de té delante de ella y una bolsa de tela ensangrentada en la encimera.

—Hey Catnip…— A mi madre ya no la saludo, ha pasado a un segundo plano.

— Hey Gale…

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Nueva sorpresa, también hay POV de Gale, espero que os parezca también entretenido. Algo se está cocinando en las mentes de los mineros...

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. ¿qué os ha parecido este capitulo?

**Besos de fuego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Katniss**

La expresión de Gale parece contradictoria cuando me ve en su cocina. Su cara cambia de levantar las cejas por la sorpresa a fruncir el ceño, como si estuviera enfadado. No sé qué le pasa. Su cara parece diferente y quizás no debería fijarme pero sus labios no tienen el color característico que adquieren cuando se pasa mucho tiempo en el bosque rodeado de frio, viento y nieve. Están rojos y más carnosos de lo normal. Hinchados. Eso es…raro.

Hazelle sale de la cocina discretamente y nos quedamos solos, mirándonos a los ojos. Tiene el pelo revuelto aunque no hace mucho viento. Ahora me siento estúpida porque estoy preocupada.

—¿Dónde has estado?— Murmuro, después le doy un sorbo a mi té.

— En el bosque.

— ¿Tan tarde? Sabes que compruebo las trampas todos los días— Miro la bolsa de tela.— dos conejos y tres ardillas. Tendréis una buena cena.

— ¿No vas a quedarte nada?

— No— Suspiro, ahora mi familia y yo somos una de las más ricas del distrito, han estado cumpliendo su palabra y todos los meses recibo una cantidad indecente de dinero que no sé en qué gastar, dinero que Gale no quiere ni ver.— tengo en casa suficiente, quedároslo todo…

— Bueno gracias…

—Aún no me has dicho que hacías en el bosque, sabias que las trampas estaban revisadas.

—Cogí unos pocos escaramujos. Fui a casa de Undersee para vendérselos.

— ¿Cuánto te ha dado?

— Nada, él no estaba. Solo estuve un rato con Madge y se los regalé.—entrecierro los ojos al oír eso, ¿Madge con Gale a solas?

— Tú nunca regalas nada…

— Bueno digamos que me lo pagó de otra forma— Se pasa la mano por el pelo y la lengua por los labios, hinchados, rojos, como cuando me besó. Entonces encajo las piezas del puzle y siento como si mi corazón se encogiera y dejara de latir por unos segundos incluso creo que se me olvida como respirar.

— Madge y tú…— Le miro a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que eres la única chica a la que he besado y tocado?— Aprieta los dientes, pero yo solo boqueo ante esa pregunta. Duele.— Madge estuvo mucho tiempo conmigo durante los Juegos, soportando a mi lado que te pusieras en peligro, y tiene la piel tan suave…

— Puedes ahorrarte los detalles— espeto levantándome, llena de ira, contra él y contra la hija del alcalde, que creía que era algo así como mi amiga.

—¿Te molesta?—Gale clava sus iris en mí, tanto que intimida.

— Qué tontería, ¿cómo me va a molestar? Estoy con Peeta, tú…tú…puedes besar y tocar a quien te dé la gana, como si lo haces con medio distrito.

— ¡Puede que ya lo haya hecho!— me grita, y sus palabras duelen más, no lo entiendo, maldita sea.

—Pues me alegro por ti Gale.— Intento mantener un tono fulminante, aunque solo me sale un susurro monocorde.— Me voy, nos vemos el domingo…—Antes de que salga de la cocina Gale me coge del brazo firmemente.

—¿Estas celosa?—Su voz es firme casi autoritaria muy diferente a su gesto cuando me hace girar, solo empuja de mi brazo suavemente, y yo me dejo llevar.

—¿Celosa? Vuelvo a repetirte que estoy con Peeta, que puedes estar con quien te dé la gana. Aunque me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?— La boca se me seca al pronunciar la frase y no puedo terminarla.

—Catnip, no hay tiempo de nada. Madge y yo no tenemos nada más que unos pocos ratos juntos, de momento.

— ¿De momento?— Jadeo sin poder evitarlo y eso hace que Gale vuelva a mirarme de forma arrogante.

—Vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Estas celosa?— Da un paso hacia mí mirándome a los ojos y vuelvo a negar, pero esta vez con la cabeza porque no me salen las palabras al tenerlo tan cerca. Su olor me aturde ligeramente ¿Cuándo ha empezado a hacerlo? y no sé que más decirle.—Lo estas…— Susurra y noto como sus ojos recorren mi cara y se posan en mis labios, recuerdo nuestro anteriores besos y creo que respiro un poco más aceleradamente aunque intento evitarlo, pero Gale consigue que no pueda pensar en nada más. Mis ojos también se posan en sus labios, cálidos y apetecibles, incluso aunque estén rojos por besar otros labios.— Katniss, sabes que…—Le hago callar posando mis dedos sobre sus labios, su aliento me hace cosquillas en la punta de los dedos.

—No debo de estar celosa. Peeta, le quiero— Creo que tengo complicaciones para hablar con coherencia.

—No, no debes estar celosa…—Coge mi mano y la aparta de su boca, aunque no me la suelta— tú estás con él, dices que le quieres...— Sus ojos vagan de nuevo de mis labios a mis ojos y luego otra vez a mis labios. Estamos tan cerca que su aliento me envuelve, aturdiéndome más. Asiento a eso como un autómata con los ojos fijos en el baile de sus labios cuando pronuncia las palabras— te acuestas con él, yo podría acostarme con quien quisiera, no podrías recriminarme nada, Catnip, porque tú y yo solo somos amigos…— Asiento de nuevo, aunque no sé si he captado todas las palabras bien. Pero luego noto como se acerca, oh por favor, va a besarme, Gale va a besarme. Cierro los ojos esperando el beso que llega, pero en la mejilla. Cuando los abro me mira sonriendo levemente, de nuevo con autosuficiencia. Eso me hace fruncir los labios pero no digo nada.

— Debería irme…Mi madre va a empezar a preocuparse.— Gale asiente y suelta mi mano.

—Espera, ¿Cómo estas con lo de la partida de Peeta? Esta mañana en el bosque…ehm…bueno. Y en las minas hablan.— esas palabras rompen la burbuja y me traen casi de los pelos a la realidad. Estoy sola, Peeta se ha ido, esta noche dormiré sola y las pesadillas volverán, y el no estará ahí para calmarlas con sus brazos y sus besos.

— Supongo que de lo mucho que he llorado ¿no?—Le miro de nuevo a los ojos pero luego aparto la mirada, tengo miedo de perderme en el gris de nuevo.

— Sí, ¿tanto ha sido?.

—Un poco, supongo que en algún momento lo veras…

— Debes de quererle mucho…— Asiento un poco.

—Mucho…Pero también siento miedo.— Mierda, quizás no es el mejor momento para decir eso, después de lo que ha pasado hace unos minutos.

—¿Miedo?— Vuelvo a asentir apretando los puños.

— Las pesadillas que te dije por la mañana. Volverán más fuertes al estar sola…—Vuelvo a ser una bocazas—Peeta…— Suspiro y me paso las manos por la cara y la trenza— Dormir con Peeta las mantenía a ralla, más o menos. Aparecían cada pocos días y no eran tan horribles como cuando duermo sola.

—¿Tú madre permitía dormir a Peeta en tu casa?

—Empezó a permitirlo cuando mis gritos de terror se hicieron insoportables. Aunque él se sentía más cómodo si yo iba a su casa, aunque su madre sea una bruja que me odie…—Murmuro. Creo que es lo último lo que le hace sonreír aunque la sonrisa se queda solo en una mueca. Creo que no le gusta saber eso, por mucho que sepa que Peeta y yo tenemos una relación, a mi no me gustaría saber que Gale duerme todos los días con una chica. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Sacudo un poco la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento.

—¿Tan horribles son, Catnip?

—Viste lo que hice en la Arena, mate a gente inocente…

— Qué querían matarte, bueno, matarles. No eres una asesina ni nada así.

— No tengo fuerzas para discutir que soy o que no soy, Gale. Las pesadillas están ahí. Y ahora volverán todos los días. Por suerte solo son unas semanas.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa, las pesadillas o que Peeta esté lejos?

—¡Gale! Todo es un pack, va junto.

— Debería dolerte más su lejanía…

— Y me duele— Digo rápidamente.

— Y con Delly, estuvieron juntos…

—Gale, ¿pretendes que caiga más profundamente? Porque es lo que estas consiguiendo. Sé que estuvieron juntos, bastante celosa me pone ya, deja de meter el dedo en la llaga.

— Celosa…

— Sí, celosa.

— Eres una chica bastante celosa ¿eh? Nunca lo habría imaginado, Catnip.—Gale sonríe un poco y me acaricia la cara, ¿debería enfadarme por esas palabras? No lo sé porque su mano de nuevo me desubica. Solo me encojo de hombros.

— Ahora sí que tengo que irme, la tormenta está arreciando— Por la ventana puedo ver como la nieve cae abundantemente en gordos copos.

–Puedo acompañarte…

— No, tienes que estar cansado. Nos vemos el domingo como siempre ¿vale?

— Está bien…— Me acompaña hasta la puerta.— Oye Catnip, si necesitas algo…cuenta conmigo.

— Lo hare, gracias, Gale…

Me pongo mi abrigo y salgo a la tormenta, antes de que mi amigo vuelva a nublarme el sentido. La nieve cae con fuerza y me golpea en la cara y apenas me deja ver por dónde voy y para cuando llego a casa he tardado el doble de tiempo que tardaría normalmente.

Como había supuesto las pesadillas aparecen la primera noche. Enormes bestias peludas esperan a Peeta y Delly en el tren y les decapitan de solo un mordisco. Esa noche no consigo dormir más. Y ver a Peeta en el distrito once no ayuda, parece cansado y su voz es monocorde cuando lee lo que tiene en las tarjetas ¿habrá tenido pesadillas? Sé que él las tiene al igual que yo, aunque no se mueva o grite. Cuando ofrece el dinero a las familias de Thresh y Rue no puedo sentirme más orgullosa de él, también me menciona y me da las gracias, aunque inmediatamente después la conexión se corta. Caesar desde un plató dice que tienen problemas con las cámaras, pero no estoy segura de si será eso o es que han hecho algo mal, eso me asusta, por lo que ni la segunda ni la tercera noche pego ojo, intento resistirme con todas mis fuerzas al sueño, y lo consigo, aunque cuando noto que empieza a despuntar el alba ambos días salgo de caza.

Hazelle me agradece la carne y el dinero que a escondidas le doy por lo que he vendido en el Quemador. No veo a Gale ninguno de los dos días, y prefiero no preguntar si está en la mina o con Madge, no he pasado por su casa, aunque sé que el alcalde es quien mejor paga la liebre en esta época del año. Pero no quiero verla. Ni siquiera sé si quiero verle a él.

Cuando la noche del cuarto día cae intento volver a resistir el sueño pero llevo más de cuarenta y ocho horas despierta por lo que cuando me tapo con las mantas noto enseguida que el sueño me vence y me dejo ir. Despierto solo un par de horas después gritando aterrada con el olor a humo aún colándose por mi nariz. Esta noche no he soñado con los juegos. Si no con la mina, como hace meses que no hacía, Gale explotando en millones de pedazos entre mis dedos, desvaneciéndose para siempre de mi lado, de mi vida. Jadeo intentando que el aire llene mis pulmones e intento calmar el llanto que no puedo controlar. Mi madre ya no aparece en mi cuarto como hacia al principio.

Cuando he conseguido controlar las lágrimas decido salir de casa. Me visto rápidamente y me abrigo. Aún hay luna llena y en el bosque se verá perfectamente gracias a su brillo y al reflejo que produce en la nieve, quizás pueda cazar algo, o simplemente sentarme a pensar sin dormirme, ya que el frío lo impedirá. Atravieso la valla por el agujero cercano a mi antigua casa en la Veta y corro hasta el tronco donde guardamos los arcos y los carcajes.

Recojo el mío y me dirijo hacia nuestra roca de encuentro. Ni siquiera me fijo en si me encuentro con animales, la verdad es que solo lo hago por costumbre. Me siento en la roca y abrazo mis rodillas suspirando, formando una enorme nube de vapor que brilla en la oscuridad gracias a la luna. Apoyo la frente en ella y vuelvo a suspirar, o resoplar, no estoy muy segura. ¿se irán algún día las pesadillas? ¿Tendré que depender siempre de Peeta para dormir? ¿Todos los años, cuando se vaya a los Juegos como mentor, será así? Días sin dormir más de dos horas porque me despierto empapada en sudor gritando y llorando. Mi cuerpo no lo soportará y mi mente aún menos.

Voy a volverme loca.

Cierro los ojos y creo que entro en una especia de duerme vela, no me quedo dormida porque sigo oyendo los animales nocturnos y noto el frío calándome hasta los huesos, entumeciendo mis dedos y articulaciones, pero me relajo. Quizás pueda soportar estos días aquí…

No espero el ruido de una ramita romperse, y como no lo espero me sobresalto, puede ser cualquier cosa, una cosa grande. En un rápido movimiento tengo la flecha entre mis entumecidos dedos y estoy apuntando hacia el sonido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— espeto a ver quién es, Gale levanta las manos para que no le dispare.

—Lo mismo podría preguntar yo…— Dice él acercándose a la vez que destenso el arco y guardo la flecha de nuevo.

— No podía dormir…— Murmuro encogiendo las piernas de nuevo.

— Ya veo, tienes una pinta horrible…— Se sienta a mi lado y me mira a los ojos.— Menudas ojeras, ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir?

—He dormido un par de horas antes.

— Dos horas no es suficiente, ¿y antes?

—Dos noches…No quiero dormir y soñar…si lo vieras…es horrible Gale. Muerte y destrucción por todas partes, sangre, mutos…— Me callo porque no quiero empezar a llorar.

—¿Dos noches? Vas a enfermar…

— Y si duermo me volveré loca, las pesadillas Gale…son…— Susurro de nuevo desolada y me froto las piernas. Empiezo a tener todo el cuerpo entumecido por el frío y ya no controlo los temblores, no puedo evitar tiritar violentamente.

— También te expones a coger una pulmonía…—Me frota los brazos— Dios, debe haber por lo menos quince grados bajo cero hoy.

—Prefiero el frío a las pesadillas— Susurro y siento como estoy a punto de romperme delante de Gale, él que pocas veces me ha visto llorar porque aquí en el bosque éramos felices.

—Pues yo prefiero que no te mueras de frío, Catnip— Se levanta y me obliga imitarle. Me agarra de la mano y tira de mí. Aún con el frío que hace la mano de Gale está cálida y es reconfortante.

—¿Dónde vamos?

— Te llevo de vuelta a casa, claro.

— ¡No!— Intento soltarme pero él es más fuerte y me agarra con firmeza.

— No me obligues a llevarte al hombro, Catnip.— Me mira seriamente, con los labios y el ceño fruncido.

Al final dejo que tire de mí de vuelta al distrito. Guarda el carcaj y el arco en su tronco y sigue tirando de mi mano hacia la valla, no me la suelta para cruzarla, y sigue tirando hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores, hacia mi casa. Se para justo cuando llegamos a la puerta y busca en mi abrigo las llaves.

— Entra…— Dice cuando abre la puerta, yo niego con la cabeza.

—Me dormiré y tendré otra pesadilla. Gritaré y…— Suspiro—No Gale…no…– Susurro.

— Catnip…Por favor…—Sus cejas casi se juntan en su frente cuando me lo suplica.

— Entra conmigo…a dormir…—Susurro cogiendo su mano con fuerza.

— Katniss…

— Me dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera si te necesitaba. Te pido eso. Duerme conmigo Gale…ayúdame con las pesadillas.

—Katniss no quiero ser…

— Sustitutivo o segundo plato, lo sé. Te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo…— Noto como las lágrimas empiezan a picar en mis ojos ante su negativa.

— Está bien, Catnip…necesitas dormir…

Gale entra conmigo en casa y ambos nos descalzamos y nos quitamos los abrigos en la entrada para no mojar el suelo de nieve, ya buscaré una explicación para mi madre mañana cuando nos levantemos. Subimos a mi habitación y recojo mi pijama del suelo, lo dejé ahí de mala manera y voy a cambiarme al baño. Cuando vuelvo Gale está sentado en la cama con su pierna izquierda temblando, parece nervioso.

— No tengo nada para dejarte…—Murmuro— Los pijamas de Peeta te quedaran pequeños...

—Puedo dormir con la camiseta y en ropa interior, si no te molesta, no es la primera vez que me veras así…Puedo quedarme sobre las mantas también…—Le miro a los ojos.

— ¿Cuándo has empezado a ser tan caballeroso?— Sonrío un poco.

— Siempre lo he sido.

— Conmigo no…— Me siento en la cama también apoyándome en el cabecero.

— Nunca lo has necesitado…—Me coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.— Venga, túmbate…— Obedezco como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Y ahora sí?— Murmuro— venga, ponte cómodo y acuéstate..Por favor…— Gale asiente y se quita la camisa que lleva puesta, y luego los pantalones. Tengo que apartar la mirada de él, su camiseta interior deja al descubierto sus bíceps y se pega a su cuerpo, está más musculoso aún, a causa de la mina, de repente me siento nerviosa y absurda por haberle pedido que duerma conmigo.

—¿Alguna preferencia por el lado de la cama, Catnip?— Niego con la cabeza, por lo que me aparto dejándole sitio. Él se tumba a mi lado sobre las mantas, me hace resoplar y soy yo la que aparta la ropa de cama y le obligo a taparse. Le miro antes de apagar la luz. Me parece increíble que vaya a compartir cama con él. Pero ya está hecho. Ya se lo he suplicado y ha aceptado. Cuando apago la luz le noto tenso al otro lado de la cama.

— Gale…— Susurro— Abrázame…— creo que él sonríe, noto como se mueve en la cama y se pega a mi cuerpo para rodearme con los brazos, el calor de su cuerpo es reconfortante contra mi espalda. Tanto que me giro y le abrazo también rodeando su pecho con un brazo.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Parece que Katniss, también necesita compañía para dormir...qué penita me da... Como siempre muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews, y por vuestras opiniones, sé que hay algunos reviews que me piden que pasen cosas, pero el fic está muy adelantado ya (tengo escrito hasta el capitulo veintitrés), y como veréis ya no voy a cambiar cosas, aun así espero que os siga gustando, nos esperan grandes emociones.

**Besos de fuego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Peeta**

Me despiertan los gritos de Effie al otro lado de la puerta, e intento no maldecirla internamente, aunque me cuesta, porque el sueño que estaba teniendo era bonito y reconfortante, nada que ver con algunas de las pesadillas que suelo tener en las que Katniss muere de mil formas diferentes. Sé que nuestra acompañante lo hace con buena fe, para que sigamos el horario establecido.

Cuando alguien se mueve contra mis brazos al principio creo que es Katniss, pero inmediatamente se que no es ella por las formas de su cuerpo. Bajo la vista y Delly está aún dormida rodeándome con sus brazos. Parece tranquila, me gusta que haya dormido toda la noche, que haya descansado, quizás deje de pensar en tonterías.

—Delly…— Susurro acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Hmmmm…?— Se acurruca un poco más contra mi cuerpo, algo que me hace sonreír.

—Delly…tenemos que levantarnos…— Abre los ojos y me mira un poco confundida, pero cuando se da cuenta de lo enredados que estamos se aparta ruborizándose.

— Buenos días Peeta…

— Buenos días…—Me incorporo también— No has tenido pesadillas…

—No…— enfatiza su negación moviendo la cabeza.

— Te dije que funcionaría, a mi no me molesta compartir cama…

— Katniss…

— Lo entenderá…— No estoy muy seguro de eso, pero quizás pueda ocultárselo. No es como si estuviera engañándola, solo ayudo a una amiga.

—Saldré de la habitación para que te cambies…Te veo en unos minutos.— ella asiente ruborizada, por lo que intento no incomodarla más y salgo de su habitación para dirigirme a la mía, aunque justo cuando cierro la puerta de la habitación de Delly me doy de bruces con Haymitch.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya…— Carraspea, tiene la voz ronca.

— No es lo que parece.

— Cuando dices eso, normalmente si es lo que parece, muchacho.

— Tiene pesadillas, he probado lo mismo que con Katniss…

— Ya veo…— Su sonrisa socarrona hace que sienta calor en mis mejillas.

— Nada de eso, solo hemos dormidos juntos. Nada más.

— Claro, se le puede llamar dormir…—resoplo.

—Haymitch por favor, no estoy para bromas, y no las hagas con Delly. Bastante mal lo está pasando ya.

Paso de él y me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme para desayunar. Me doy una ducha rápida y luego me visto con algo cómodo. Cuando entro en el comedor Delly ya está allí. Parece tener mejor aspecto que anoche y al menos está empezando a comer algo. También se ha duchado porque tiene el pelo húmedo, supongo que para que luego sea más fácil que el equipo de preparación se lo arregle. Ella me mira con una sonrisa y yo la saludo con otra. Me fijo en lo que come, y aunque no es una gran cantidad, al menos come, aún así intento que beba un chocolate caliente, y aunque al principio intenta negarse se lo toma.

Más tarde nos separan y nuestros equipos de preparación nos arreglan para nuestra aparición en el distrito once. En cuanto el tren frena nos tenemos que poner frente a la puerta y nos agarramos de la mano. Saludamos a la multitud y las cámaras nos graban y nos fotografían. Luego nos llevan a la Edificio de Justicia, donde conocemos al alcalde del distrito, luego tenemos que salir al escenario a hablar para la multitud.

Se supone que tenemos que leer unas tarjetas que Effie nos ha dado, pero cuando empiezo a hacerlo en alto no me siento identificado, por lo que segundos después dejo de leer y miro a las plataformas donde están las familias de Thresh y Rue, aunque al chico no lo conocimos, mirar a la familia de la niña me encoge el corazón, cinco criaturas llorando agarradas entre ellos con su madre intentando rodear a los cinco. No dudo cuando les ofrezco un mes de nuestras ganancias como tributos hasta que muramos Delly y yo. También le doy las gracias a Rue, aunque ella ya no pueda oírlo por ayudar a Katniss cuando lo necesito, y que estoy segura de que ella le estará eternamente agradecida, también aprovecho para mandarle un mensaje a Katniss, dándole las gracias por ayudarnos. La gente aplaude y grita nuestro nombre, luego el de Katniss, más alto y fuerte, luego hacen algo que me sorprende. Empieza por un hombre mayor pero luego se expande por toda la plaza. Se llevan sus dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y luego nos señalan. Entonces las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas, a lo lejos se oyen gritos y veo como un par de Agentes empujan al hombre que empezó todo Delly me abraza medio llorando asustada, le beso en la mejilla y acaricio su pelo, luego le cojo de la mano para entrar dentro del Edificio, justo en el mismo momento en el que oímos un disparo. Delly grita al oírlo y Haymitch nos empuja a ambos hacia una de las salas que están vacías.

— ¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo chaval?

—¿que…?

— ¿Sabes si quiera lo que les puede pasar por esto?

—¿Por el saludo? ¿Por qué crees que lo hicieron?

—Porque tu noviecita no se estuvo quietecita en los Juegos y parece que se está formándose gorda gracias a ella.

—¿Formándose gorda?— Susurra Delly

— No importa preciosa…—Haymitch me mira.— A partir de ahora diréis lo que Effie acepte que podéis decir. Nada de improvisaciones, nada de regalar nada a nadie. Y hablaras de Katniss solo si te preguntan, si lo hacen, solo cuentas lo enamoradísimo que estas de ella. Nada de los Juegos. ¿Entendido?— Asiento mirando a Delly que esta con los ojos desorbitados.

—Lo haremos, nada de regalos ni nada que no ponga en las tarjetas.— Aprieto los labios y cojo la mano de Delly que parece estar hiperventilando, asustada.— ¿Delly?— Ella asiente.— no tenemos que hacer nada que no hayamos hecho ya, complacer al gobierno.— Delly vuelve a asentir y Haymitch resopla.

— Cuida de ella chaval, que no le dé ningún desmayo o algo así— Haymitch me da una palmada en la espalda y sale de la habitación dejándonos solos a mi compañera y a mí.

—Delly, cielo, ¿estás bien?— Ella vuelve a asentir.

—Han matado a ese hombre por lo que dijiste…—empiezo a ver como sus ojos se enrojecen, parece que empieza a asimilar la noticia.

—Lo sé— Susurro y le beso la mano que le tengo cogida— regresemos al tren, vamos a descansar un poco. Intenta no pensar en eso ¿vale?— ella vuelve a asentir y me sigue hasta el coche que nos llevara al tren como si fuera una muñeca, tengo que abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad y ayudarla a salir del coche cuando llegamos.

Dentro del tren, se sienta en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar con las piernas muy juntas y muy rígida. Ojala pudiera saber qué está pasando por la cabeza de mi compañera. Parece horrorizada, y me da miedo perder a la dulce Delly del distrito, esa chica que siempre sonreía, desde pequeños, incluso cuando se despellejaba las rodillas al caer jugando, y es que la chica nunca fue muy ágil, Delly siempre ha sido un poco patosa, y aun así siempre le ha sonreído a todo. Incluso cuando intentamos tener algo hace un tiempo y no pude continuarlo por Katniss ella sonrió y me dijo que lo entendía.

Pero ya no queda nada de esa chica. Ya no tiene los mofletes regordetes y sonrosados. Ya no tiene esos kilos de más que siempre la caracterizaron y tantas envidias causaban en el distrito. Su cara ya no es redonda, ahora forma un suave ovalo, con sus labios carnosos siempre con las comisuras hacia abajo. Sé que Cinna ha tenido que arreglar todos sus vestidos porque sus medidas han variado considerablemente y aunque no debería pensar en eso creo que lo único que no ha variado es su busto, sigue siendo generoso, más pequeño que cuando pesaba más, pero sigue siendo, así, generoso. Supongo que mejor para ella, no querrán implantarle nada como me contó Katniss que habían planeado con ella. Echo de menos sus sonrisas y sus risas y no tengo ni idea de cómo recuperarlas. Al menos de momento mientras que dure la Gira puedo mantener sus pesadillas a ralla.

— ¿Quieres ir a descansar y quitarte esa ropa?— Le susurro al cabo de un rato. Ella me mira como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que estoy ahí.

— Si por favor…— Se levanta y me mira— ¿Vienes?

—Claro…— Sonrío un poco y ambos vamos a su habitación. Cuando llegamos me mira un segundo.— Quizás debería esperar fuera…

—No vas a ver nada que no me hayas visto…— Susurra ruborizándose fuertemente, supongo que recordando ese par de meses en los que estuvimos juntos, no llegamos a profundizar demasiado pero si lo suficiente para estar en ropa interior juntos.

— No quiero que te estallen las mejillas— Sonrío un poco bromeando, ella se pone aún más colorada.— Delly, bromeaba, me daré la vuelta, te sentirás mejor…— me giro y por lo que oigo ella abre un armario y luego empieza a cambiarse, no sé por qué pero también me pone un poco nervioso la situación. No entiendo por qué Delly me pone así, acelerando mi corazón.

— Ya puedes girarte…— Murmura al cabo de un par de minutos, cuando lo hago lleva unos pantalones elásticos y una camiseta de manga larga, debían de ser de su talla cuando le tomaron las medidas hace seis meses, pero ahora le sobra ropa por todas partes, incluso el cuello de la camisa se le cae dejando un hombro al descubierto.

— Así estarás más cómoda..— Ella asiente sentándose en la cama— ¿quieres salir o prefieres quedarte aquí…?

—Aquí, no quiero ver a nadie, sobre todo a Effie, a veces me pone los pelos de punta…

— Ya somos dos…— Sonrío aunque ella no lo hace.

— Voy a ir por algo de comer, ¿vale?

— Coge solo para ti, yo no tengo hambre.

— Delly, ¿vas a obligarme a dártelo en la boca? Porque puedo hacerlo.— Murmuro con el ceño fruncido.— estás perdiendo muchísimo peso, me preocupas…

— Bueno, era peso que me sobraba.

—Dejando de comer así no es la manera de eliminarlo.— aprieto los puños porque no quiero ser borde con ella, y estoy empezando a serlo solo por el hecho de que me preocupa.— Voy a traerte algo rico. Lo comerás.— suavizo la voz.— ella suspira pero asiente.

Salgo de su cuarto y me voy al mío rápidamente para cambiarme también, los diseños de Portia no es que sean lo más cómodo del mundo. Cuando me he cambiado me froto un poco la cara. Dios, tengo tanto en qué pensar y qué hacer que no sé cómo enfrentarme a ello. No sé cómo enfrentarme a la gente de los distritos por muy buena labia que tenga, no me gusta mentir. No sé cómo enfrentarme a las preguntas sobre Katniss. Ella es la que nos salvo, Delly y yo somos ganadores por ella. En realidad ella es la verdadera vencedora, si es que aquí hay vencedores, porque lo único que estamos haciendo los tres es sobrevivir.

Supongo que ahora lo que me toca es centrarme en Delly, mi compañera y mi amiga. Evitarle en lo mayor posible el sufrimiento y las pesadillas. Intentar animarla y obligarla a comer.

Voy al comedor donde siempre está la mesa llena de cosas y cojo de lo que sé fijo que a Delly le gusta. Dulces. Cojo pastelitos pequeños y un par de trocos de tarta, tampoco quiero pasarme con la comida y que ella acabe vomitando, además, esta noche tenemos la cena con el alcalde y su familia.

Cuando me ve entrar con el par de platos Delly suspira pero se incorpora de la cama. Le ofrezco el plato de los pastelitos y con la mirada le indico que no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Coge uno, el más pequeño y se lo come, aunque podría comérselo de un solo bocado necesita tres para comérselo. Luego le obligo a coger otro y le doy la tarta.

— Cómetela entera.

—¿Quieres que engorde de nuevo o qué?

— No me importa si engordas o no…— Susurro— Solo quiero que comas.

— he comido…

— dos minipasteles no son comida.

— y un trozo de tarta tampoco…— Sonríe.

— Puedo ir a buscarte otra cosa…pero pensé que preferirías algo dulce.

— Bueno, me conoces muy bien Peeta…— cojo un trozo de tarta con mi cuchara y como hice ayer con la cena se lo acerco a la boca, ella lo coge mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿voy a tener que darte siempre la comida a la boca?— Susurro, ella se ruboriza levemente, aún así vuelvo a repetir mi gesto.

— No, sé comer sola…pero parece que te gusta hacerlo…— Susurra con la mirada fija en la tarta de nata y fresas.

—Me gusta que comas, cielo…— le ofrezco la cuchara y ella la coge y empieza a comer. Yo también me como mi trozo.

Delly y yo nos pasamos la tarde tirados literalmente en su cama recordando cosas de cuando éramos pequeños. Ninguno de los dos nombra nuestro intento de relación, aunque fue bonita. Nos centramos en los juegos y yo intento acentuar lo mucho que me gustaba verla reír y sonreír. Tampoco nombramos a Katniss, no quiero que se sienta incomoda, no sé si aun sigue sintiendo algo por mí, y me da miedo preguntárselo, aun así mejor no tentar a la suerte.

La hora de prepararnos llega antes de que nos demos cuenta, por lo que la dejo en su habitación y me voy a la mía para que mi equipo de preparación me ponga uno de sus incómodos trajes. Cuando salgo de mi cuarto para reunirme con Delly, Haymitch me da un codazo y me susurra un "respira chaval" no entiendo a que se refiere, solo estaba mirando lo guapa que está Delly con ese vestido verde oscuro ajustado a su pecho y lleno de miles de brillantes que titilan cuando ella se mueve.

La cena es aburrida y apenas hablamos, el alcalde sí que me pregunta por Katniss, y yo le contesto que la echo mucho de menos y le cuento lo enamorados que estamos, no miento, pero no me gusta airear lo que tengo con Katniss por ahí. Me aseguro de que Delly coma una ración suficiente y luego ella dice que está cansada, que quiere regresar al tren. Se lo agradezco en silencio con una mirada.

Allí en el tren voy a cambiarme a mi habitación, pero cuando lo hago vuelvo a la de Delly. Pico a la puerta y me la abre con un pijama que sigue quedándole grande. Supongo que solo se han preocupado de que no le quede grande la ropa que va a mostrar en público. No dice nada cuando se dirige a la cama y yo tampoco digo nada, ya sabemos cuál será nuestra rutina estos días. Ella se recuesta bajo las mantas y yo la imito, luego me pego a su cuerpo y la rodeo con un brazo, al principio ella está de espaldas a mí, pero cuando apagamos la luz se da la vuelta y también me rodea con uno de sus brazos. Noto como se duerme enseguida a la vez que el tren se pone en marcha.

Por suerte, tardaremos dos días en llegar al distrito siguiente, el diez, y en este par de días lo único de lo que me voy a encargar es de que Delly coma y duerma decentemente.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Peeta sigue ayudando a Delly, parece muy preocupado...(yo lo estaría, pobrecilla) encima la forman gorda en el 11...Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui, ¿qué os ha parecido?

**Actualizo martes y viernes.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Gale**

Me despierto cuando el sol empieza a entrar por la ventana, aun me cuesta creer que esté aquí, en la misma cama que Katniss con ella abrazada a mi cuerpo, rodeándome el pecho con un brazo y las caderas con una de sus piernas, usando mi hombro como almohada. Su cara está relajada con todo el pelo desparramado por parte de la almohada, su cara y mi cuerpo. se lo aparto con cuidado y se lo recoloco hacia atrás, acariciándoselo con suavidad, aunque aún no quiero despertarla, me gusta verla dormir, además ahora no sería un buen momento para que despertara, no con la erección que noto bajo mi ropa interior.

Respiro profundamente e intento relajarme, incluso pensar en lo menos erótico que se me ocurre. Pero no tiene resultado con su cuerpo pegado al mío, el suave movimiento de su pecho contra mi costado y su olor impregnando mi nariz. Maldita sea…solo espero que si se despierta no lo note. Ya no puedo hace nada más.

Cierro los ojos y acaricio su espalda, ya que la cosa no va a mejorar al menos disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla estos minutos, que no se cuanto pueden durar. Mi mano baja solo hasta la curvatura de sus lumbares y vuelve a subir hasta sus omóplatos, lo hago un par de veces, pero luego mi mano actúa sola cuando se mete bajo la camisa de su pijama y acaricio directamente la piel de su espalda, no puedo evitar compararla con las otras espaldas y pieles que he acariciado y sin duda la de ella es la que más me gusta, aunque sepa perfectamente que Katniss no es la chica más guapa del distrito ni la más femenina, pero es mi Catnip y con eso me basta para que los dedos hormigueen como nunca lo han hecho y mi entrepierna sufra aún más los efectos de su cercanía.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que noto que se mueve, puede ser horas o pueden ser solo unos minutos. Pero cuando gruñe con suavidad y se pega más a mi cuerpo dejo de mover la mano aunque la mantengo quieta sobre su espalda. Aprieta más su cuerpo contra el mío y parpadea acomodándose a la luz que entra por la ventana que ahora es más intensa que cuando me desperté yo. Estoy temiendo que en cualquier momento antes de levantar la vista me llame Peeta, pero no lo hace. Solo se acomoda más sobre mi pecho y se queda quieta con los ojos abiertos. Mantengo mi mano sobre su espalda y aunque no la muevo sí que muevo los dedos, tanteando hasta dónde puedo llegar con la caricia. Katniss gime o ronronea, o algo parecido, no estoy seguro, lo único que tengo claro es que le gusta que la acaricie por lo que vuelvo a pasar mi mano por su espalda.

— Gracias por estar aquí…así.— ella pasa su mano por mi pecho y tengo que reprimir el gemido que esa caricia me proporciona. Tengo que echar mano de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no cagarla como cuando regresó de los Juegos. Sería muy fácil ahora, girarnos y colocarme entre sus piernas, muy fácil convencerla con unos pocos besos que me deje avanzar como lo hizo aquel día. Pero volveríamos a estar meses distantes después de eso. Prefiero aguantar las ganas locas que tengo de hacerle el amor a perderla durante meses.

— Para esto están los amigos…— Susurro—No has soñado nada ¿no?

— Nada…He descansado…— Susurra y bosteza tapándose un poco la boca hundiendo la cara contra mi pecho.

— Eso es genial, Catnip— Acaricio la parte baja de su espalda y ella vuelve a emitir un suave suspiro profundo.

— Sí…¿volverás esta noche?— Susurra mirándome.

— Si es lo que quieres, volveré todas las noches.— Sonríe levemente y aparta su pierna de encima de mí, ella no evita rozar cierta parte de mi cuerpo, tampoco es que supiera que estaba en esas condiciones, pero ese tacto hace que se me escape un jadeo y apriete los dedos en su espalda, Katniss abre los ojos desmesuradamente mirándome, aunque extrañamente no se aparta.

— Ehm…— Empieza a decir.

—No es lo que parece, —Murmuro— esto es normal, lo sabes…¿no? Seguro que al panadero también le pasa.— Asiente y deja de mirarme tan fijamente para bajar de nuevo la vista, no se aparta de mí como en un principio pensé que haría, pero tampoco se mueve más.

— Se que es normal, solo que…— carraspea—No esperaba notarlo en ti—susurra— Pero no me incomoda…al menos no mucho.

—Puedo apartarme…— Niega con la cabeza.

— No…aun no…con no pensar en ello…— Me mira de nuevo.— ¿O estás incomodo tu?— sonrío un poco, estoy en la gloria ahora mismo.

—Estoy bien, Katniss, también debes saber que eso se pasa…¿no?

— Sí…sí…claro…— Tartamudea y me arrepiento de decir eso, puedo imaginarme como hace que se le pase al panadero. Intento que la ira no me invada y cierro los ojos acariciando su espalda de nuevo.

— Mejor no entrar en detalles, Catnip— Susurro— Estoy bien y podemos pasarnos así todo el día, hoy es domingo…

— ¿No deberíamos salir de caza…?— Susurra.

— Más tarde…

—Aún no me has respondido a la pregunta de anoche, ¿qué hacías de madrugada en el bosque?— me mira un segundo y luego vuelve a acomodarse.

—Para ir desde aquí al agujero de la valla tienes que pasar a unos pocos metros de mi casa, no podía dormir y estaba mirando por la ventana cuando te vi. Al principio creí que ibas a tu antigua casa…pero como al rato no vi ninguna luz ni algo que indicaras que estabas allí, me vestí y salí a buscarte. En la casa no estabas, y era fácil saber en qué parte del bosque estarías, ambos vamos a parar siempre al mismo sitio…

—Nuestra roca…

— Nuestra roca…— Repito y la pego más a mí, ella deja que lo haga por lo que continúo un rato acariciándola y ella dejándose acariciar.

Cierro los ojos y continúo con las caricias aunque intento que el problema que tengo por debajo de la cintura desaparezca, pero creo que hasta que no me levante y me separe de Katniss no va a mejorar. Unos minutos después el estomago de Katniss interrumpe mis caricias.

—tienes hambre…— Asiente.—Pues tendremos que levantarnos…

— No quiero enfrentarme a la realidad…estoy mejor aquí en la cama…

— Vamos a desayunar, Catnip…— Me incorporo.—Hoy nos vamos al bosque, todo el día, podemos imaginar que nada ha cambiado…

— Tu y yo andamos escasos de imaginación, Gale…— Se incorpora también y luego sale de la cama.

— Bueno…algo se nos ocurrirá…—Le revuelvo el pelo como a una niña pequeña.

—¿Prefieres salir antes tú?—Sus vista baja un poco y me hace sonreír.

—No me avergüenza, ¿te da vergüenza a ti?— Noto como sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco y se encoge de hombros.— Sal tu primero, por si me encuentro con tu madre o a Prim…eso si que no sería oportuno…

— Tienes razón…— Se levanta y coge algo de su armario— Te avisaré…— Asiento y dejo que se vaya.

Me siento en la cama y suspiro intentando calmarme, el corazón me late aceleradamente aunque ahora que Katniss no está cerca creo que puedo conseguirlo. Decido vestirme para cuando entre a buscarme. Cuando lo hace ya estoy vestido y con la erección casi controlada, bajo los pantalones apenas se nota. Verla vestida con su ropa normal de caza también ayuda un poco, a esa ropa estoy acostumbrado por lo que puedo dejar de imaginar ciertas situaciones.

— ¿Qué vas a decirle a tu madre?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre que yo haya pasado aquí la noche.

— Le contaré la verdad…lo entenderá.

— ¿Que duermas primero con Peeta y luego conmigo?

— No deberías mencionarle— Susurra suspirando—Mi madre sabrá que es por las pesadillas, no te preocupes por eso.

—No me preocupa, Catnip. Vamos…

No puedo evitar cogerle la mano como la noche anterior y tirar de ella hacia la cocina, cuando entramos los ojos de la madre de Katniss y de Prim se clavan en nosotros. Suelto su mano casi de inmediato cuando veo que los ojos de la Señora Everdeen baja a nuestras manos unidas, no sé si nos mira con reprobación o no, aún así sonríe y nos da los buenos días.

— Buenos días…— Murmura Katniss acercándose a Prim y dándole un beso en la cabeza, la niña no deja de mirarme.

— Buenos días—Prim sonríe y luego me mira a mí de nuevo— Buenos días Gale…

— Asique son tus botas las que están en la entrada…— Dice la madre de Katniss colocando una taza de té frente a Katniss y otra frente a mí.

— Sí, no queríamos ensuciar el suelo.

— Entiendo…— me mira y supongo que espera una explicación, pero Katniss se adelanta.

— Anoche tuve una pesadilla y me fui al bosque, Gale me encontró allí. Le pedí que me ayudara a dormir, que durmiera conmigo.

— Somos amigos, parecía no haber dormido en días…

— Y no lo ha hecho, hijo…— Dice la señora Everdeen mirando a su hija con tristeza.— Creo que te necesita más cerca de lo que ella piensa…— Coloca delante de mí unas rebanadas de pan con unos trozos de queso, Katniss se sienta junto a mí y coge el queso y el pan, parece que tiene hambre, al menos no ha perdido el apetito.

—¿Vais a ir a cazar?—Pregunta Prim mirando a su hermana.

—Como cada domingo, es el único día que Gale puede.— Contesta Katniss mirándome, espero que le apetezca tanto como a mi cazar solo para poder estar a solas conmigo de nuevo.

— Será mejor que os llevéis un buen termo, hoy va a hacer mucho frío.

— Lo haremos, y nos abrigaremos bien…

— No le dejes hacer ninguna tontería, Gale…— su madre me advierte.

—Mamá…

—Katniss no suele hacer muchas tonterías…

—Podría numerar unas cuantas que he visto…— Y se que está hablando de los Juegos y de todas las formas que se puso en peligro por Peeta y Delly, quizás incluso sobre aquella noche…

—No hará ninguna estando cerca de mí, lo prometo— Digo sonriendo, quizás pillando por dónde va la madre de Katniss, quizás sea una advertencia para que no hagamos nada en el bosque como lo que hizo en aquella cueva. Tengo ganas de decirle a su madre que no se preocupe, que no haría pasar frio de esa forma a Katniss, que ahora en invierno solo me acostaría con ella en una cama calentita. El problema es que si ella dejaría que me metiera entre sus piernas o no, y ahora no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad para descubrirlo.

— Eso será decisión mía…— Murmura Katniss, no lo suficiente alto para que su madre lo oiga pero yo sí, por lo que entrecierro los ojos.

— Eso ya lo veremos…– me bebo de un trago el té y cojo pan y queso también.— Se nos hace tarde Catnip…

—Hace unos minutos decías que podíamos ir más tarde…— Susurra contra la taza, yo miro a su madre que está de espaldas a nosotros y luego la miro a ella.

— Hace unos minutos estaba en la cama acariciándote, lo que dijera en esa situación no cuenta…—Susurro dándole un mordisco a un trozo de queso.

—Entonces lo de venir todas las noches…—Me gusta que no se fije en la implicación de mi frase y solo se preocupe por si vendré a dormir con ella.

—Eso era cierto, siempre que necesites, Catnip…— ella sonríe un poco y se acaba su rebanada con queso.

—Anda vamos…— Se levanta y yo la imito. Vamos a la entrada y nos ponemos las botas y los abrigos.

—Tened cuidado…—La madre de Katniss nos mira desde la entrada de la cocina.

— Siempre lo tenemos señora Everdeen, no se preocupe.— ella solo asiente mirando a su hija.

—Volveremos por la noche…—Prim se acerca y nos da un pequeño paquetito con el almuerzo.—Gracias Patito— La niña sonríe y luego me sonríe a mí.

Salimos de la casa en dirección al agujero de la valla que hay en la Veta, no decimos nada en todo el camino hasta que llegamos al tronco con los arcos. Ella me da el mío y coge el suyo colocándose al hombro el carcaj.

—A mi madre parece que le gusta más que pases la noche tú en casa que Peeta.—Murmura, y no sé si solo lo quiere pensar y lo dice sin darse cuenta o le intriga saber por qué.

—Supongo que es porque yo no soy tu novio Catnip y no vamos a hace nada que pueda llegar a oír o que traiga consigo una criatura.— Katniss resopla.

—Por eso puede estar tranquila, hay una medicina del Capitolio que te lo inyectas y te protege. Ella misma me lo inyecta cada tres meses.

—Bueno, aun así no creo que le haga gracia que su hija…

— No entiendo el porqué…—Murmura cortándome.

—mentalidad de madres, ¿qué te parecería si Prim lo hiciera?

—Prim es una niña.

— En un par de años…¿qué?— Se queda pensativa, seguro que nunca lo había mirado desde ese punto.—A tu madre no le gustó ver lo de saco de dormir, Catnip. Y mucho menos los cuchicheos del distrito.

—Lo hice sin pensar, creía que no iba a salir viva de ahí, que no iba a regresar, necesitaba sentir que aun estábamos vivos…y…— Suspira— No debería hablar de esto contigo, Gale— se ruboriza.—Lo hice y punto, no se puede cambiar el pasado. Y además, nos queremos, no creo que tarden mucho en querer que nos casemos.

—¿Casaros?— eso es como un jarro de agua fría en mitad del bosque helado—¿Quién va a quererlo?

—Snow, cuando acabaron los juegos me dijo que debía seguir con Peeta porque éramos la pareja perfecta del país, me dio a entender ciertas cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas Catnip?— ella se frota la cara y parece pensárselo durante unos segundos.

— Qué nadie debía meterse en nuestra relación.—La miro sorprendido y por un momento no sé qué decir, puede que esté con él solo por eso.

— ¿estás con él…?

— Estoy con él porque me quiero, Gale. No tengo ni idea de por qué dijo eso. Peeta y yo estaremos juntos siempre— ahora el jarro de agua fría viene junto con cuchillas que cortan mi piel, intento aparentar que eso no me afecta, no debe afectarme.

—¿No tienes ni un ligera idea de por qué pudo decirte eso?

— es posible que sea porque no pensaban sacarme de vida de ahí y lo cambie todo protegiendo a ambos y no lo sé… Gale…

— Así que Bristel tenía razón, eres una pequeña chispa…

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, son toda una alegria recibirlos, a ver que os parece esta vez Gale. **Actualizo los martes y los viernes** (hoy es un día especial porque mañana no estaré, aunque técnicamente ya es martes)

**Besos de fuego!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Katniss**

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Bristel tenía razón?— Me planto delante de él para que no siga avanzando.

—Me refiero a que en las minas se dicen cosas sobre ti.— Frunzo el ceño, que diga eso no me gusta, porque no me gustan la clase de cosas que he llegado a oír después de los Juegos.

— ¿A parte de que soy una cualquiera?— eso se lo he oído decir a más de uno y una, solo por mi encuentro en el saco con Peeta. Ellos no entenderían lo que nos necesitábamos en ese momento.

— Ya no hablan de eso, seguirá siendo una anécdota más en el distrito, estoy seguro que en el único sitio del que hablan de tu inconfundible amor es en el Capitolio. En las minas se habla de otras cosas.

—¿ Qué cosas?

— Como que te rebelaste contra el Presidente y los Vigilantes por ayudar al panadero y a Delly.

— Y a Rue…— No me gusta que se olviden de la niña que tanto me recordó a mi hermana.

— Creo que ayudar a la cría esa fue el mayor acto de rebeldía, porque a los tributos de tu distrito es hasta un poco lógico, pero a la niña…

—No sirvió de nada…— Susurro notando como se forma un nudo en mi garganta, como duele acordarse de la niña de piel morena y pelo ensortijado.

—¿Cómo que no? Trajiste a los dos chicos de nuevo…sin ti ambos estarían muertos.

—Sabes que al principio solo pensaba salvar a…

— A Peeta, lo sé— Me corta— Por no sé qué absurda idea sobre el pan que te dio hace unos años.— Carraspea— Si tuvieras que salvar a todo el mundo que te ha dado algo…—Suspira y me mira a los ojos—Katniss, el mundo no funciona así, ya no sé cómo hacer que te entre en esa dura cabecita…

—No vas a lograr que cambie mi forma de pensar—Murmuro molesta, porque a mi pagar mis deudas no me parece absurdo, Peeta me salvo la vida una vez, debía intentar salvarle a él.

—¿Entonces conmigo, Catnip?— Susurra dando un paso hacia mí, quedando a unos pocos centímetros, tan cerca que tengo que mirar muy arriba para mirarle a la cara—¿Cómo vas a pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ti…?—Coloca un mechón rebelde que se ha soltado de mi trenza detrás de mi oreja, me pone nerviosa esa cercanía.

—Hago cosas por ti…cazamos juntos, te…enseñé a nadar…a usar el arco…tu me enseñaste a hacer trampas…—Susurro— Tenemos una relación en la que los dos nos damos algo siempre el uno al otro…siempre…— Murmuro sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.— Pero no dudes que me jugaría la vida por ti todas las veces que fuera necesario…— él se muerde el labio y luego sonríe levemente, pasando su mano por mi trenza.

—Sabes que yo también me la jugaría por ti…— Eso me hace sonreír.

—Pero estábamos hablando de lo que se dice en las minas. ¿Creen que lo hice premeditadamente? Me conoces sabes que…

—Lo sé, pero tuviste la valentía. Hay hombres que dicen que con un poco de tu valentía se podría hacer algo, ¿sabes?

—¿algo como qué?

– Cambiar el país. Dejar de ser unos esclavos, dejar de mandar a los niños a morir a Arenas absurdas.

— Eso es un…locura…y tonterías…Nadie va a poder cambiar las cosas, y menos en el distrito más pobre…

—Hablas como alguien que no ha hecho todo lo que hizo.

— Era una situación especial…ahora la gente…en el distrito tienen miedo, nadie es tan valiente…

— Quizás estés infravalorando a las personas de aquí, puede que una persona sola no pueda hacer nada, pero si nos juntamos todos…Vamos a intentar que en las minas se deje de trabajar.—Le miro aterrada.

— Eso puede ser peligroso. Podrían…

— No es más peligroso que estar aquí contigo…¿no?

—Pero tú y yo sabemos el riesgo que corremos, y ya sabemos cómo funciona esto. Pero si dejáis de trabajar, en muchas casa dejara de entrar dinero…— Susurro asustada.— Se morirán de hambre…por no contar que los Agentes de Paz podrían haceros algo…No hagáis tonterías Gale…

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, lo tienes todo…

— ¡¿Qué lo tengo todo?! ¡Puedes quedártelo si te da la gana, pero te llevas también los remordimientos de haber matado gente y las pesadillas!— Le empujo y empiezo de andar adentrándome en el bosque.

—Catnip…—Oigo como me sigue— Katniss lo siento, no pretendía decir eso…solo que...

— Ahórrate las excusas Gale… ya veo lo que piensas…— Aprieto los puños.— es tarde y tenemos mucho que cazar…

Continúo andando sin hacer caso de sus pasos, dolida. ¿Eso es lo que cree Gale que lo tengo todo? Solo porque tengo una casa grande y me dan dinero por haber pasado el infierno de los juegos, prefería no tener nada, vivir en la calle antes de pasar por todo lo que pasé, parece que él no lo entiende. Creía que me comprendía y me apoyaba, pero veo que no. Que los únicos que entienden como estoy son Peeta y Delly porque vivieron algo parecido.

Intento tranquilizar mi respiración y olvidarme que Gale está detrás de mí cuando veo un par de ardillas correteando juntas en las ramas de un árbol cercano. Cojo una flecha y me preparo, observando el correteo que tienen. Disparo y atravieso el ojo de una, la segunda ardilla cae gracias a una de las flechas de Gale. Incluso enfadados formamos un buen equipo.

Seguimos cazando durante toda la mañana sin decirnos nada, pero completamente compenetramos. Acabamos con un pavo un conejo y otras dos ardillas más.

—¿No vas a volver a hablarme, Catnip?

—No tengo nada que decirte.— espeto.

—Claro…— resopla— No quería haber dicho eso. Me refería a que ya no estás pasando hambre.— Resoplo.

— No, no paso hambre, pero antes tampoco. ¿Podían haberte cogido a ti sabes? Estabas allí conmigo…— Nunca hemos vuelto a hablar de ese día, no de lo que iba a pasar en el lago ni de cómo el aerodeslizador me cogió.— Creía que lo habían hecho, o algo peor…fue…angustioso…

—Nunca hemos hablado de ello…

— No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos. Me atraparon y me llevaron al Capitolio. Me entrenaron y el resto ya lo sabes. No creo que fuera la valentía lo que me impulsó a salvar a Peeta y Delly, lo sabes, no soportaba regresar sin ellos.

—Sobretodo sin él…Tu elección se vio desde el principio, Catnip.— Suspiro.

—Lo que sea…pero no fue valentía…

—Pues a mí me pareces muy valiente, digas lo que digas, aunque fuera…egoísmo…y la gente ha visto que puede hacer algo más que conformarse con lo que le ha tocado…

—Gale…no hagáis tonterías…—Murmuro sentándome sobre un tronco partido.

—Haremos lo que haya que hacer…— Resoplo pero no quiero discutir más por lo que saco el pequeño paquete que nos dio Prim. Tenemos una especie de sándwiches de guiso de pavo y un termo con té caliente. Antes de hincarle el diente al sándwich le doy un sorbo al té y luego se lo paso a Gale, es reconfortante con el frío que hace hoy.

— Gale…—le miro seriamente— prométeme que tendrás cuidado.—Coloco mi mano sobre la que sujeta el termo.

— Tendré cuidado, pero no puedes pretender que no haga nada si la gente quiere hacerlo.

—Gale…

—Katniss…digas lo que digas si las cosas siguen su curso puede que todo cambie…

—Pero puede ir a peor…

—¿Peor que qué? Lo único que les falta es que nos azoten mientras que picamos el carbón. Sabes perfectamente lo que supone para mí ese agujero…quiero poder elegir mi vida, no simplemente por ser de la Veta tener que trabajar ahí. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Lo entiendo, pero es peligroso, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, no quiero que te pase nada.

—No tengas miedo por mí, no es como si me fuera a los Juegos…— Susurra y yo aparto la mirada, a veces cuando hace esos comentarios recuerdo sus palabras cuando fui a verle antes de que me besara. Si no me había parado a pensar en él y mi familia. Pensé en ellos. Pero nunca les imaginé ahí.

—No puedo evitarlo…—aparto la mirada y me centro en mi sándwich comienzo a comérmelo sin decir nada más, no quiero discutir, ni quiero saber más sobre las ideas revolucionarias de Gale. Siempre ha despotricado sobre el Capitolio aquí en el bosque, pero que intente una especie de revolución minera, me parece absurdo y estúpido, pero prefiero no decirle nada porque sé que eso no le gustaría oírlo. Él resopla con suavidad y también se centra en su comida sin decirme nada más.

Cuando acabamos de comer y el té nos calienta levemente volvemos a cazar, nos hacemos con otro pavo y un par de palomas que podremos vender en el Quemador. Volvemos cuando empieza a oscurecer y el frío a ser aún más intenso.

Vendemos un pavo y las palomas a Sae la Grasienta luego disfrutamos, por decirlo de algún modo, de uno de sus guisos mientras Darius me molesta con tonterías sobre lo que he crecido en estos meses y juguetea con mi trenza hasta que Gale le da un manotazo para que me suelte, aunque yo ya me he acostumbrado a sus tonterías. Luego Gale me da las ardillas para que se las venda al padre de Peeta, aunque que le llame "mi suegro" con ese retintín que a veces usa me molesta, mientras él ira a casa para darle a su madre el pavo y a decirle que cenará conmigo y dormirá en mi casa. Prefiero no estar presente cuando Hazelle se entere de eso.

El padre de Peeta acepta las ardillas encantado y le insisto que no hace falta que me las pague (siempre puedo engañar a Gale con mi dinero) pero él al final me las paga. Estamos hablando un rato y me pregunta si Peeta me ha llamado, y tengo que contestar que no, que aún no lo ha hecho, que no sé si lo hará aunque le echo de menos.

Cuando llego a casa Prim sale a recibirme y me dice que Peeta me ha llamado desde el distrito diez. Que no debe tardar mucho en llamarme de nuevo. Sonrío como una tonta mientras que me quito el abrigo y las botas luego corro a sentarme junto al teléfono, aunque aún pasan veinte minutos hasta que el teléfono suena, y creo que es la primera vez que lo oigo por lo que el timbre me sobresalta aunque lo estuviera esperando.

—Peeta…— Digo nada mas cogerlo.

—¿estabas esperando junto al teléfono?

—¿Como lo sabes?—Susurro intentando que no se note mi rubor.

— has tardado muy poco en cogerlo…

—ah…¿Cómo va todo? ¿os tratan bien?

—Nos tratan como a reyes…— Susurra y no parece nada emocionado— toda la comida que queramos y no hacer nada durante el viaje, cuando llegamos al distrito tenemos que dar un discurso…

—Vi el del once…

—¿Lo televisaron entero?— Susurra como si fuera un secreto.

— Hubo problemas con la conexión…Peeta, ¿paso algo?

—ehm…sí…

—empiezo a preocuparme Peeta…—Susurro también.

—No sé hasta dónde viste…pero…les ofrecí dinero a las familias de Rue Y Thresh…

— Eso lo vi…

—Luego…te di las gracias y…bueno, empezaron a gritar nuestros nombres, y el tuyo, muy fuerte…luego hicieron nuestro gesto de respeto, Katniss…— Oigo como toma aire— y…empezaron a golpear a la gente…mataron a un hombre…pero la gente no se daba por vencida, oímos gritos…Delly se asustó mucho…fue extraño…—Todo eso hace que lo ojos estén a punto de salírseme de sus órbitas.

—¿Vosotros estáis bien?— Digo ansiosa, me da miedo que les llegue a pasar algo.

—Sí, no te preocupes…

—¿ Qué no me preocupe? Peeta, lo que acabas de contarme…

—No te preocupes…¿Vale? Haymitch nos ha dicho lo que tenemos que hacer…

— ¿y qué tenéis que hacer?

—Leer y comportarnos como unos buenos vencedores…— resoplo, ser de nuevo marionetas.

—¿le haceis caso?

—Claro…no queremos más muertes…

—No quiero que te pase nada Peeta…y te echo mucho de menos…—Murmuro.

—No me va a pasar nada, no te preocupes, cariño.

—Tarde para decir eso…—Murmuro de nuevo contra el teléfono, como si eso me lo acercara más.

— Todo irá bien, te lo prometo, pronto estaremos juntos.

—Lo estoy deseando…— Susurro— te necesito…— Y no miento, le necesito cerca, le oigo sonreír al otro lado del teléfono.

— Tengo que dejarte ya…

—¿ya?

— estoy en la casa del alcalde y me están esperando para la cena. Te llamaré pronto…

—oh…vale...esperare la llamada…

—Te quiero, Katniss…

—Y yo a ti, Peeta. Hasta pronto…

—Adiós, preciosa…

Cuando cuelgo el teléfono tengo un sabor amargo en la boca. Debía estar contenta por haber hablado con Peeta pero no es así, me preocupa lo que me ha contado. La gente muriendo y luchando ¿por qué? ¿Por nosotros? ¿Por lo que hice? ¿Eso también va a ser culpa mía?

Cuando Gale llega a casa, intento estar normal al menos durante la cena, por Prim y por mi madre, aunque me cuesta tragar el conejo asado que mi madre ha preparado. No dejo de darle vueltas a todo lo que Peeta me ha contado y relacionarlo con lo que Gale me ha contado sobre lo que han hablado en la mina. Quizás sea una locura pero decido decírselo a Gale cuando nos vamos a dormir.

Mientras que me pongo el pijama en el cuarto de baño decido las palabras que voy a decirle, o al menos lo intento, porque cuando entro en mi habitación y veo a Gale recostado en mi cama apoyado en el cabecero con solo su camisa interior mi corazón se salta un latido, aunque no sé por qué.

— No tengo pijamas, por eso no he traído ninguno. Quizás podría comprarme uno…

—No, está bien, no hace falta…— Me meto en la cama apoyándome en el cabecero también.— Tengo que contarte algo…

—¿Ocurre algo?— Asiento.

— Hoy me ha llamado Peeta, la conexión de televisión con el once no se cortó por casualidad…hubo…problemas…

—¿qué clase de problemas?

—Gente rebelándose, alzando los tres dedos, luchando y…. muriendo…

— Está pasando…también en otros distritos…—Murmura él con un brillo extraño en los ojos, y una media sonrisa, aunque le acabo de decir que hay muertes.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Gracias por haber leido hasta aquí! Gale sigue con la ideas de revolución, y Katniss asustada por eso... A saber como acaba...** Actualizo los martes y los viernes.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Peeta**

Hoy abro los ojos antes de que Effie pique a nuestra puerta, y digo nuestra porque ya todo el tren sabe que Delly y yo compartimos habitación y cama. No sé qué pensarán sobre ello pero no es que me importe mucho. La única que me importa lo que piense es Katniss y no sé si algún día lo sabrá, no sé si se lo contaré, porque sé lo celosa e insegura que es a veces en estos temas.

Llevamos dos días viajando en el tren, hoy llegamos al distrito diez, y tengo muy claro lo que tengo que hacer. Leer las tarjetas que Effie nos da, sin ninguna improvisación, si nombrar a Katniss, todo para que no haya ningún altercado como paso en el once, no quiero que muera más gente.

Bajo la vista y contra mi cuerpo esta Delly, tiene muchísimo mejor aspecto que cuando empezamos la gira, duerme más y come mejor incluso ha empezado a sonreír en ciertas ocasiones cuando estamos a solas. Durmiendo parece una niña pequeña, como si no tuviera casi diecisiete años. Acaricio suavemente su cara y su hombro, no quiero que despierte con los gritos de Effie tampoco, despertar calmadamente es lo que necesita. Tengo el impulso de besarle en la cabeza y no lo contengo, un beso ahí no hace daño a nadie ¿no? Noto como su ceño se frunce y sus ojos empiezan a moverse, se está despertando. Cuando lo hace parpadea un par de veces y luego se estira con suavidad entre mis brazos.

— Sin pesadillas de nuevo…— Susurro, y ahí está una de sus sonrisas.

— Sin pesadillas…— Se acurruca de nuevo rodeándome con el brazo— ¿te importa que nos quedemos así hasta que nos llamen?

—Claro que no…—susurro ¿debería importarme?

—Vale…— Delly sigue apoyada en mi pecho y yo coloco una de mis manos sobre su cintura, noto como contiene un momento la respiración pero luego enseguida se relaja.

No pasamos ni media hora así ya que nuestra chillona acompañante pica a la puerta para que vayamos a desayunar. Delly resopla un segundo y vuelve a estirarse, esta vez apartándose de mí, dejándome ver la piel de su ahora liso y blanquecino vientre cuando lo hace. Creo que llevo demasiado tiempo sin Katniss y me fijo en cosas que no debería fijarme.

—Voy a cambiarme en mi habitación…—Murmuro apartando la vista de mi compañera.— te veo en el comedor.

— Esta bien…—Sus mejillas vuelven a estar sonrosadas levemente, supongo que por las horas de sueño recuperado y la alimentación que le estoy obligando a llevar.

Cuando salgo como siempre me encuentro con Haymitch que ya lleva en su mano una botella de alcohol. Me sonríe dejándome oler su aliento ebrio ¿nunca deja de beber? Levantas las cejas y luego me guiña un ojo.

— Estas haciendo un buen trabajo chaval—Me palmea el brazo tan fuerte que estoy a punto de perder el equilibrio.

— Ella lo está haciendo, se está esforzando…

— El caso es que lo haga por ella y no por lo que puedas pensar tu de ella…— Carraspea.

—¿Qué?

—La chica te mira como si fueras un pastelito, por si no te habías dado cuenta.— Resoplo.

— Sabes que estoy con Katniss y que la quiero…

—Claro chico…Pero pasas las noche con ella—Señala la puerta con la barbilla— y deberías vigilar lo que ocurre bajo tu cintura…—Levanta de nuevo una ceja mirando hacia mi bragueta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba más abultada de lo normal.

— Eres un cerdo Haymitch…—Me alejo de él empujándole en el proceso con un hombro y voy a mi habitación a cambiarme, levemente avergonzado.

Cuando llego cierro la puerta con el pestillo. Vale, sí, tengo un problema en cierta zona de mi anatomía. Lo peor es que Haymitch me ha hecho dudar. No sé si es lo normal, como suele ocurrir algunas mañanas, o es por la zona de piel blanca del vientre de Delly que he visto. Jadeo y me maldigo, no puedo salir así a desayunar. Así que decido darme una rápida ducha y arreglar el problema, desahogándome.

Cuando salgo más relajado intentando no pensar en los problemas con mis hormonas, me visto y voy a reunirme con Delly, Haymitch y Effie para desayunar. Por primera vez en estos días Delly se ha servido su propio desayuno. Mordisquea un muffin mientras que a su lado hay una taza que humea, cuando me acerco veo que es chocolate. Qué gran invento, el chocolate caliente. Me siento a su lado y cojo una taza de chocolate también y empiezo a desmenuzar un bollito de pan en él.

— Hoy tenemos un día muy, muy ajetreado chicos— Nos dice Effie.— he estado toda la noche preparando vuestras tarjetas, por favor, leedlas en condiciones.—Delly y yo asentimos.

— No habrá problemas con eso Effie, no te preocupes— Delly lo pronuncia con su dulce vocecita mostrándole una sonrisa que es fingida, la conozco demasiado bien.

—Leeremos todo sin problemas—Apoyo a Delly— Todo va a ir bien…— Bajo la mesa coloco mi mano en el muslo de Delly y se lo aprieto, ella me regala una suave sonrisa.

Acabamos de desayunar y Delly y yo solo tenemos una hora antes de que tengamos que prepararnos para aparecer en público. La aprovechamos sentados en los sofás de la sala de estar. Intento sonsacarle a Delly como ha pasado estos seis meses desde que los juegos acabaron, como pasaba los días que no iba a verla, pero ella evita todas las preguntas que le hago sobre ese tiempo.

—Delly, ¿por qué no quieres hablar de ese tiempo?—Murmuro a la sexta vez que me cambia de tema.— Estuve muy preocupado, y que no quieras ni mentarlo me preocupa aún más.— ella suspira y cierra los ojos apoyándose en el respaldo.

—No quiero hablar de ello porque era como un muerto en vida. Solo estaba viva porque respiraba. Mi madre me obligaba a hacer todo…ella me levantaba a la cama y me metía en la ducha, me obligaba a comer. Era como…no sé. Raro. Casi ni lo recuerdo.— Susurra y suspira— mi padre tiene veneno para ratas, porque mordisquean el cuero de los zapatos, ya sabes…— Toma aire profundamente.— Un día mi hermano me encontró disolviendo las piedritas rosas en un vaso de agua— Susurra mas bajito.— Si él no me hubiera visto…— La respiración se me corta y el corazón se me para al oír eso. Prácticamente me incorporo de mi posición relajada de un salto y cojo su cara con mis manos, tiene los ojos enrojecidos.

— Delly…no puedes pensar en eso…no puedes…— ella asiente cogiendo mis manos con las suyas.

— Lo sé…lo sé…estaba desesperada…las pesadillas, llevaba días sin dormir. Y Katniss y tú parecíais tan felices que…— Se sorbe la nariz porque las lágrimas están a punto de hacer su aparición en sus ojos.—Pero ya no…ya no lo pienso, por mi familia, porque tengo que ser fuerte…

— Eres fuerte Delly, sobreviviste a unos Juegos…— Acaricio su cara sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer. La idea de Delly con matarratas es aterradora. Ella asiente ante mis palabras.

—Tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer algo así…que no me vas a dejar solo en esto…

— No estás solo tienes a Kat…— No dejo que acabe la frase, irracionalmente mis labios se posan sobre los suyos, y son como los recordaba, de esa temporada que estuvimos juntos, incluso mejores, dulces y cariñosos cuando se mueven con suavidad. No es un beso rudo ni apasionado, es un beso de los de Delly. Cuando el beso termina y me separo ella me mira con incredulidad— ¿Qué has hecho Peeta…?—Consigue de alguna forma zafarse de mí y se escapa hacia su habitación. Dejándome profundamente confundido y sin saber porque la he besado.

Effie entra en el salón para mandarnos a arreglar y se sorprende al verme solo pero no dice nada, me voy a mi habitación y dejo que mi equipo de preparación vuelva a trabajar en mí como si fuera un maniquí. Luego me reúno con Delly que evita mi mirada en todo lo posible. Aun así agarro su mano antes de que las puertas del tren se abran y bajamos juntos al andén, fingiendo sonrisas.

La estación no es muy diferente a la del doce o a la del once, pequeña y casi en ruinas, decorada para que parezca en mejor estado. Y hay un olor característico en el aire, extraño y un poco repulsivo, supongo que se debe a su industria, la mayor parte del distrito está poblado por animales, vacas, cerdos, ovejas, pollos son solo unos pocos de los animales confinados en corrales que vemos según el coche nos lleva al centro del distrito, hacia su Edificio de justicia. Tardamos bastante tiempo lo que me indica que el distrito debe de tener una extensión similar a las de once, muy diferente al pequeño distrito doce que puedes recorrerlo de punta a punta en una mañana.

Delly va mirando por la ventana y ni siquiera atiende a las conversaciones de Haymitch o Effie, supongo que el beso lo ha estropeado todo. Nuestra amistad y lo más importante, lo que tengo con Katniss, ¿por qué si la quiero a ella he besado a Delly? y no solo eso ¿por qué me ha gustado? No debería. Quiero a Katniss y besar a Delly ha sido una estupidez, una locura. Cuando llegamos al Edificio de Justicia Delly no me espera para avanzar entre la muchedumbre. Sigue a Effie sin mirar a nadie, y podría apostar que sin pestañear.

— ¿Qué le has hecho chaval?— me pregunta Haymitch pegándose a mi espalda, pisándome los talones y con ello sacándome un zapato.

— ¿Qué?

— A Delly…ni te mira, cuando en el desayuno seguías siendo un pastelito.— Le miro cuando entramos en el edificio, Delly sigue a Effie por lo que nosotros nos quedamos varios metros atrás.

— Me contó que intento quitarse la vida con matarratas—Murmuro— Ni se te ocurra decirle que te lo he contado— Aprieto los dientes, sintiéndome un bocazas e invadiendo la intimidad de Delly— Y me asustó, no quiero que le pase nada ¿Vale? Entonces…ehm…la besé.

— Y supongo que no fue un besito en la mejilla.— entrecierro los ojos y me aparto de él de un empujón.

— No sé para que te cuento nada…

— Se le pasará…

— Si no hace ninguna otra tontería…

— ¿No has visto como ha cambiado? No la hará…Anda y ahora corre a leer el perfecto discursito que os ha dado Effie.

Cuando Delly y yo salimos al escenario que hay frente al palacio de justicia gritan nuestros nombres y nos aplauden. Delly empieza a leer el discurso con voz monocorde seria, sin mostrar ninguna emoción mientras que la gente le pide que no lea y que diga lo que piensa. Cuando es mi turno, solo están gritando mi nombre un par de minutos, porque enseguida el nombre de Katniss parece llenar la inmensa plaza. Aun así continuo hasta el final. Intentando no hacer caso a los gritos y los ruidos que se oyen, ruidos de disturbios, de palizas. Enseguida dos Agentes de la paz nos obligan a entrar en el edificio. Como el viaje hasta el tren es largo, el equipo de preparación ha traído nuestro vestuario de noche y nos dejan una sala con unos sofás y un televisor para relajarnos y esperar hasta la cena.

No sé porque Haymitch enciende el televisor, pero cuando lo hace la atención de Delly y la mía van hacia él. Nosotros aparecemos en atenta, dando nuestro discurso, pero solo se oye nuestras voces, las cámaras solo nos enfocan a nosotros. No hay gritos de gente.

— Lo han manipulado y lo están retransmitiendo en diferido…—Murmura Haymitch apretando el puño contra el vaso de cristal, Delly tiene que quitárselo para que no lo rompa.

— No sabía que podían hacer eso…—Murmura mi compañera sentándose en el sofá, más cerca de Haymitch que de mí.

—Pues ya ves que si pueden. Y si lo están haciendo es porque están ocurriendo cosas.

— ¿Cosas?—Miro a Haymitch que parece estar satisfecho.

—No importa, cuando sea el momento todo el mundo lo sabrá. No podrán ocultarlo…

— ¿Sabes que eso no ayuda en nada a clamarnos? Tengo la sensación que esas cosas son por nosotros.—Murmura Delly, sigue sin mirarme.

—bueno, es el primer año que tres chicos de un mismo distrito salen con vida de la Arena. Algo tiene que ver, preciosa.

—¿entonces deberíamos saber qué es lo que ocurre no?

— Aquí no.— Haymitch se recuesta en el respaldo del sofá con los ojos cerrados dando a entender que no va a contestar a mas preguntas.

Miro a Delly que le mira con el ceño fruncido y luego solo una milésima de segundo me mira a mí, cambiando completamente su cara, desfrunciendo el ceño, pero enseguida vuelve a fruncirlo y a apretar los labios y fija su vista de nuevo en el televisor, donde solo se escucha mi voz ahora, en él pudo ver como ella me mira cuando estaba leyendo las tarjetas, no parece haber odio en su mirada. Aunque estoy convencido de que Delly no puede odiar a nadie.

Los equipos de preparación nos llevan a cada uno a una sala diferente, en mi caso es un viejo despacho con un teléfono. Pido por favor que me dejen llamar a Katniss, quizás el nudo que siento en el estomago se deshaga si hablo con ella. El alcalde que parece encantado con nuestro romance me lo permite y marco el numero que se me de memoria. Él teléfono lo coge Prim y me dice que está fuera. Sé a lo que se refiere con fuera, está cazando y hoy es domingo, está cazando con Gale. Quedo en llamarla en una hora, tiempo suficiente para que mi equipo me prepare y con suerte ella llegue a casa.

Mi equipo tarda más de lo normal en según ellos ponerme perfecto, según yo, disfrazarme. Cuando acaban vuelvo a marcar el número de Katniss y esta vez sí que me lo coge ella. Escuchar su voz es como un soplo de aire fresco cuando te estás ahogando. No sé porqué lo cuento lo que ha sucedido con el distrito once, pero lo hago, aún así las palabras cariñosas que suelo usar con ellas saben amargas después de lo de Delly, aunque de eso no tengo intención de contarle nada. Solo ha sido un inocente beso. No podemos hablar mucho porque enseguida suben a buscarme para cenar.

Delly está como siempre espectacular, no sé cómo lo consigue Cinna, pero con sus vestidos le hace brillar y hace que el nudo de mi estomago vuelva a contraerse. La cena vuelve a ser aburrida, más si cabe que en el once porque Delly no me dice ni "mu".

Cuando regresamos al tren agotados ella se va a su habitación directamente, sin esperarme, dejando claro que no me quiere cerca de ella. En algún momento tendremos que hablar, vamos a estar juntos demasiadas horas. Yo me voy a mi habitación arrastrando literalmente los pies, sintiéndome como el malo de la película, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Solo fue un beso, que me apeteció dárselo y que ella aceptó y me devolvió.

Me acuesto y me duermo pensando en Delly y sus labios, con lo consiguiente sueño con ellos, los labios de Delly mezclándose con los labios de Katniss, aunque el sueño no dura mucho. Unos gritos desgarradores y aterradores me despiertan. Delly está gritando. Está teniendo una pesadilla. No me lo pienso y corro a su habitación. Esta sentada en la cama gritando y hecha un mar de lágrimas. No hace falta que diga nada, cuando me acerco me abraza como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y yo la abrazo igual con fuerza pegándola completamente a mi cuerpo.

— ya está…solo era una pesadilla estás a salvo, cielo, estas aquí, conmigo…a salvo…— le susurro al oído acunándola levemente para que deje al menos de llorar.

—tú…tú…

—Yo estoy aquí también, ¿ves…?— La separo un poco para que me mire. Y le seco las lagrimas mientras que clava sus ojos en los míos.— Tendía que haber venido a dormir contigo por muy enfadada que estuvieras…— Susurro reprochándomelo a mí mismo.

— No te habría dejado entrar…— Sonríe un poco y acaba de secarse las lagrimas ella, aun tiene la respiración agitada pero parece más clamada.

—Eso ya lo habríamos visto…— Sonrío y ella me imita y yo la repeino un poco— ¿me voy o me quedo…?— Susurro.

— Quédate…— Se echa hacia un lado para dejar que me acomode en la cama.

— Siento el beso…— susurro cuando se acomoda acurrucándose contra mí.

— No tienes porque besarme por pena, Peeta. No quiero darte pena…

— No te besé por pena, Delly…—Murmuro y ella se incorpora apoyándose en uno de sus codos me mira un segundo a los ojos intensamente, supongo para saber si miento o no miento, pero no le miento, no sé porque le di el beso. Pero no fue por pena.

— ¿Y por qué fue?— Me encojo de hombros.

— Ojalá lo supiera, cielo…— Susurro un poco intimidado por su mirada ahora.— pero tú me lo devolviste…

— No soy tan tonta como para no devolverte un beso, Peeta…—Sonríe y me gusta ver como sonríe de verdad después de las lágrimas de la pesadilla, por lo que en ese momento dejo de pensar con claridad y de mi boca salen cosas que no deberían salir, y que ni siquiera debería pensar.

— Entonces, ¿si te volviera a besar, volverías a devolverme el beso….?— Susurro y ella baja su vista a mis labios y asiente, muy poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Por lo que hago la segunda estupidez del día y vuelvo a juntar mis labios a los suyos, no uso la lengua, ni siquiera muevo los labios salvo cuando ella lo hace, antes de separarnos ella lame suavemente mi labio inferior pero sin profundizar más. Cuando separo mi boca de la suya ella me mira a los ojos y niega con la cabeza, luego se acomoda sobre mi pecho sin decir nada más.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Bueno, capítulo del martes (de madrugada porque por la mañana no voy a poder) sé que se avecinan nubarrones de tormenta...pero...

**¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

**Actualizo los martes y los viernes.**

**Besos de fuego!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Gale**

Katniss me mira como si me acabara de salir un tercer ojo en medio de la frente, no entiende lo que significa que en otros distritos también se estén rebelando contra las normas, que coreen sus nombres.

No va a ser fácil. Los cambios nunca lo son, pero estoy seguro de que esto es el principio. En las minas, Bristel va a quedarse alucinando.

—¿En qué piensas Gale? No me gusta esa cara…

—¿Qué cara?

— La misma cara que pones cuando te concentras para disparar una flecha a algún animalillo.— Suspiro.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? No es solo aquí en el doce donde la gente está descontenta. Si en todos los distritos es igual…si supiéramos en que distritos hay gente descontenta…—Murmuro y me llega a la cabeza como un destello: Undersee. Claro, el tiempo que pasé con ella durante los Juegos en su casa, sé que su padre hablaba con los alcaldes de otros distritos quizás ella…

—Gale, que en el once pasara eso no quiere decir que pase en el resto de distritos, estoy segura de que fue por lo que hicimos por…Rue…— Noto como su cara cambia cuando pronuncia el nombre de la niña, no sé qué le pasó con ella, solo paso a su lado unos días, pero siente su muerte como si la hubiera visto nacer.

—O no…o esté pasando en todos los distritos, por lo que hiciste…

— Yo no hice nada…

— Y dale…— resoplo— la valentía, nena. Eso es lo que hiciste, ser valiente. Matar a aquellos que os amenazaron…— en ese momento me tapa la boca con la mano.

— No quiero que digas eso…no quiero que pienses en que maté a gente…— Susurra y pone una de las miradas más tristes que le he visto poner. Aparto su mano de mi boca y le beso el dorso en un gesto demasiado impropio de nosotros pero que creo que ahora necesita.

— Catnip, no te veo como una asesina, lo sabes ¿verdad?—La miro a los ojos y ella se encoge de hombros.— ¿En serio, Catnip? ¿En serio crees por un segundo que puedo pensar mal de ti?— Resoplo recostándome en la cama, se me han pasado las ganas de hablar de revolución y del resto de distritos.

—Gale…no…no sé lo que la gente piensa de mí.

— ¿Qué más da lo que piense la gente de ti?— Me quedo mirando al techo porque si la miro a ella puedo enfadarme aún más.

—Bueno, la gente me da igual, no sé lo que piensas tú de mi.—me coge la cara por la barbilla y me obliga a mirarla.— Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste cuando nos volvimos a ver… como me gritaste…las cosas que dijiste…todas verdad…

—Catnip, lo dije porque estaba enfadado…

—Pero todo lo que dijiste es normal que lo pensaras…

—No todo…

—Nunca te explique cómo acabe con Peeta...No puedes imaginar lo que se siente allí dentro, los sentimientos, la necesidad de sentirse cerca de otra persona, vivo…

—Catnip…— Ahora soy yo el que le pone los dedos sobre los labios, son suaves y me cuesta no acariciarlos— No tienes que explicarme nada, prefiero no saber…—me acerco a ella y beso su frente en un intento de ser amable y dulce.

Katniss me mira a los ojos y aparta mi mano de su boca y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, no entiendo lo que hace hasta que sus labios están contra los míos y su lengua los separa y busca la mía. Katniss me está besando y apenas sé cómo ha pasado ni por qué, pero lo está haciendo y no voy a desaprovecharlo.

Su beso en ningún momento es suave, devora prácticamente mi boca mientras que hace fuerza para que me recueste de nuevo y sin despegar sus labios de los míos se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí y sigue recorriendo mi boca con su lengua acariciando cada rincón jugando con la mía en una batalla que no pretendemos perder ninguno. Mi respiración se acelera en cuestión de segundos y mis manos no pueden estarse quietas, aprovecho que la chaqueta del pijama se le escurre hacia arriba al estar inclinada sobre mí y acaricio su espalda desnuda y bajo con mis dedos hasta sus caderas, y las acaricio formando suaves círculos en ellas, bajándole un poco el pantalón del pijama y la ropa interior, es una sensación maravillosa cuando Katniss gime contra mis labios y me besa con más fuerza, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo tirando levemente de él.

Pero esto está mal.

Me está besando en un momento de debilidad, y aunque siento mi excitación palpitante bajo su cuerpo no puedo aprovecharme de ello, además, aunque no fuera un momento de debilidad, sé que Katniss acabaría arrepintiéndose. Reúno toda mi fuerza de voluntad y separo mis labios de los suyos. Ambos estamos jadeando, y mis dedos sobre la piel de sus caderas.

—Catnip…Para…—Gimo cuando se mueve levemente la tela de mi ropa interior es demasiado fina. Ella pega su frente a la mía respirando mi aliento entrecortado.— Te arrepentirías…— Ella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a besarme, no soy de piedra y permito que me bese, besándola con la misma pasión que está utilizando ella pero vuelvo a separarme a los pocos segundos jadeando aún más, despego una de mis manos de su cadera y acaricio su pelo.— Catnip…para…en serio… me gustaría acabar esto…sabes que si…pero…—Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y ella vuelve a besarme lamiendo mis labios y mi lengua no se resiste a jugar con la de ella de nuevo, sus caderas descienden y pega su entrepierna contra la mía que está lista y dura para ella. La mano que tenía en su pelo vuelve a su cadera y aprieto los dedos en ellas y hago que se levante un poco no sin antes gemir..—Catnip por favor…ya…

—Gale…

—Gale nada…— Susurro— Tienes que parar ¿entiendes?— Asiente y creo que está intentando calmar su respiración al igual que yo. No se separa de mi y continua acariciando mi pelo, y vuelve a besarme con pasión haciéndome gemir contra sus labios de nuevo.— Catnip, ya…— subo acariciando su espalda hasta sus mejillas y la separo de mis labios.—Katniss, ya…joder…maldita sea, ya…— Jadeo y ella tiene tan errática la respiración como yo.

—Gale…yo…—Me mira a los ojos y luego a los labios mordiéndose los suyos.

— ¿A qué viene esto ahora, Katniss?— Se incorpora quedando sentada sobre mí, sobre mi erección y tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no girarnos y arrancarle la ropa.

—No lo sé…Necesitaba besarte…

— ¿Besarme…o besar?

—¿Qué?— me mira y creo que aún está aturdida por los besos.

— ¿Qué pasa, ahora? ¿Por qué me has besado?— Acaricio sus caderas intentando calmarme, mis preguntas son suaves, para nada demandantes, aunque me duele pensar que lo hace porque lleva días sin su…novio.

—No lo sé…solo…lo que decías…y me mirabas así…

—No será porque llevas unos días sin…

—¡Gale! ¡No! Quería besarte a ti, ahora solo a ti…— Cierro los ojos y dejo de acariciar sus caderas intentando calmar todos los impulsos que siento.

— Solo a mí…—Asiento—Hace unos días llorabas por…él…y ahora…—susurro sin poder calmar mi respiración.

—Ahora no sé por qué he empezado…y no sé si voy a poder parar…— Se inclina de nuevo y me vuelve a besar con pasión y aunque se lo devuelvo durante unos segundo obligo a que se separe.

—Ya Catnip, ya…—la miro a los ojos, creo que he repetido la palabra "ya" cien veces en estos minutos— Cuando sepas por qué has empezado, podríamos seguir…— Gimo cuando se mueve un poco pero la obligo a bajarse de mi cuerpo.

—Te has enfadado…

—No me he enfadado, Catnip…solo que no lo entiendo…—Suspiro—vamos a dormir…Yo mañana tengo que ir a trabajar…— ella suspira también.

—Gale, lo siento…

—Yo también lo siento, nena…

—¿Vas a irte?— Susurra y tengo ganas de gritarle que sí, que tengo tal calentón que lo único que me apetece es estar entre sus piernas y que para no cagarla debería largarme, pero su voz lastimera hace que niegue con la cabeza.

—No voy a dejarte dormir sola…— estiro la mano y apago la luz.

—No te distancies ahora, Gale…

— No voy a distanciarme ahora, pero…es mejor que no vuelvas a hacer eso hasta que no sepas porque lo haces…—Susurro, y me cuesta pronunciar esas palabras—Y ahora vamos a dormir…

—Gale…— Susurra aun tiene la respiración un poco acelerada, es como un imán que me llama, y tengo que seguir haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad— gracias…— Se pega a mí y tantea para darme un beso en la mejilla, reprimo el gemido al tenerla tan cerca— Si necesitas ir a…al baño…

— Se me pasará…— La rodeo con un brazo apretando los ojos con fuerza, quizás si ella dejara de respirar tan rápido...

—¿Seguro?

— Seguro. Duérmete por favor…vamos a dormir…— intento tranquilizarme y que la erección disminuya aunque dudo que lo haga en los próximos minutos. Por suerte su respiración se va normalizando y eso me ayuda poco a poco.

Katniss me rodea con un brazo el pecho y se acurruca sobre él. Respiro profundamente y enredo mi mano libre a las sabanas porque lo único que me apetece es hacerle el amor ahora mismo, nunca me he reprimido (salvo con Madge, porque también me importa) nunca he tenido que decir no a una chica que me haya besado así, en la escombrera todo es mucho más fácil y sencillo, más carnal. Sexo sin nada más. Pero ahora estamos hablando de Katniss, y Catnip no es solo sexo, no tengo un punto fijo en el que recuerde cuando pasó de ser la niña que era mi compañera de caza, a ser la chica que me atraía irrefrenablemente, puede que fuera cuando sus caderas se acentuaron, y empezó notarse un pequeño pecho bajo las camisetas de verano. Lo que sí recuerdo perfectamente es el punto en el que supe que ya no solo era atracción física por una chica. En el Quemador, con Darius detrás, jugando con su trenza, hablando sobre chistes verdes que ella no entendía. Recuerdo las ganas que tuve de darle un puñetazo cuando insinuó que podía irse con él a su casa, a divertirse un poco. Katniss no lo capto, es, o era demasiado inocente, pero yo supe perfectamente a qué diversión se refería. Por eso la cogí del brazo y la saque de allí sin que nos acabáramos el guiso de Sae.

Noto como la respiración de Katniss se va ralentizando, no ha tardado mucho en quedarse dormida, y aunque yo aún noto toda la tensión concentrada por debajo de mi cintura intento dormirme, aunque antes recuerdo programar el pequeño despertador que tiene Katniss sobre la mesita de noche para no llegar tarde al trabajo.

Cuando el despertador suena lo apago inmediatamente. Sé que ella se ha despertado o medio despertado porque me abraza con más fuerza, como reteniéndome contra ella. No puedo evitar sonreír, aunque sienta que solo he dormido cinco minutos y nada se haya solucionado bajo mi ropa interior.

— SI no te mueves podemos fingir que no ha sonado…— Susurra haciendo que tenga que reprimir una carcajada.

—Catnip, tengo que trabajar. Deberías soltarme…—Me giro para estar cara a cara con ella pero en el momento que lo hago me maldigo porque noto su vientre contra la erección matutina, o nocturna, porque no sé si es que ha estado así toda la noche, solo sé que empieza a ser molesto. Ella cierra los ojos y los aprieta con fuerza, sé que puede notarlo aunque no diga nada. Luego me mira de nuevo.

—No sé por qué os hacen ir tan pronto…entrar a trabajar a las seis de la mañana es una locura…

— Nosotros hemos ido más pronto al bosque…

— Eso es diferente, no es como meterse en un agujero…— noto como se estremece.

— ya me he acostumbrado…voy a levantarme…— Consigo que me suelte y me aparto de ella y me incorporo y antes de levantarme busco mis pantalones, con los vaqueros se nota menos mi problema.

—Voy a prepararte el desayuno…— ella se levanta también ¿quizás para darme intimidad?– es lo menos que puedo hacer.— No intento detenerla.

Cuando sale de la habitación recojo la ropa y voy al baño. Aunque es un poco vergonzoso en el baño de Katniss, le pongo remedio al "problema" y luego me visto. En cuanto bajo a la cocina ya huele a té y pan tostado. Sobre la mesa ya hay un par de tazas con varias rebanadas de pan, queso y un bote de lo que parece mermelada de fresa. Katniss se sienta frente a mí con una taza entre sus manos.

— ¿Vas a volver a acostarte?

— No creo, si me duermo es posible que tenga pesadillas, así que supongo que…creo que iré a cazar.

— No puedes pasarte el día entero en el bosque, Catnip…está nevando.—Mira por la ventana como si acabara de descubrir algo nuevo.

—Pues me pondré a leer o algo así…— Se encoge de hombros.

— Como quieras…solo ten cuidado, no quiero que cojas una pulmonía…— Me levanto y antes de ir a la salida le beso en la cabeza, si ella no va a sacar el tema de anoche yo tampoco voy a hacerlo, por mí está olvidado.

— Ten cuidado tú también…—me mira a los ojos, sé lo mucho que le asusta la mina, tanto o más que a mí, por eso me alegro de que ella no baje ahí, no lo necesita, y aunque lo necesitara, no lo permitiría.

—Soy el hombre más cuidadoso del país, lo sabes…—Sonrío mientras que me pongo el mono de trabajo.

— Eso podría dudarlo…— Se acerca a mí y en un acto extraño sube la cremallera del mono.— No digas ni hagas tonterías ¿vale?

— Katniss…— No sé porque lo dice si sabe que voy a hacerlo de igual forma. Resopla y se muerde el labio inferior.— todo irá bien, no te preocupes.— le acaricio la cara, y antes de hacer otra locura como besar sus labios cojo mi abrigo y me voy.

La ventisca de nieve arrecia según ando por las calles, cuando llego a la Veta me junto con algunos compañeros, entre ellos Thom y Bristel que al verme venir por un camino diferente empieza a hacer conjeturas sobre "mi chica". Al final para que se callen, antes de que lleguemos a la bocamina, les cuento lo que Peeta le ha dicho a Katniss. Bristel lo toma como una gran noticia, tanto que solo le falta aplaudir. Aún así le insisto en que se tranquilice, que tengo contactos y que puedo enterarme si en el resto de distritos es igual, y que si es así, podremos organizar algo gordo.

Después de pasarme el día picando carbón decido ir a ver a Madge, por lo que a sabiendas de que puedo pillar un resfriado me ducho con el agua fría de la mina. Espero que la puerta me la abra ella, porque hoy no le llevo nada al alcalde. Tengo suerte y como casi siempre es ella quien abre la puerta. Primero me mira confusa pero luego sonríe.

— Buenas tardes, rubia.

— Gale…No te esperaba…— Se hace a un lado para que entre.

—Lo sé, casi nunca me esperas— Sonrío, quizás intentando ser un poco seductor, aunque con Madge no me haga falta, sé que le gusto, me lo ha demostrado varias veces con nuestros besos desde que Katniss entró en los Juegos. Hoy lleva también un vestido de color oscuro un poco por encima de las rodillas, con mucho vuelo en la falda, ¿es que esta chica nunca usa pantalones? ¿No tiene frio? ¿Lo hace para volvernos locos con sus preciosas piernas?

— Supongo que vendrás por algo importante…— Dice al verme sin nada en las manos empezando a andar hasta la cocina.

— Sí…— Murmuro— Algo muy importante, preciosa…— Se da la vuelta justo en la entrada a la puerta.

—¿Katniss? ¿Necesitas…?—Me mira a los ojos y yo me quedo boquiabierto.

—No, no…Madge…no voy a usarte para eso nunca más, ya lo he hecho suficientes veces, no lo mereces…— ella asiente, parece ¿decepcionada?— es algo mas…gordo…— sin decir nada, ella se pone a preparar una tetera con sus suaves movimientos, haciendo que la falda deje más piel al descubierto.

—¿Nunca usas pantalones?—Lo pregunto sin pensarlo, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A qué viene eso, Gale? —Se apoya en la mesa, esa misma mesa que hace solo unos días fue testigo de nuestro casi encuentro.

— A que así desconcentras un poco, encanto— Ella ríe suavemente ruborizándose y tirando del bajo de la falda.

—Puedo cambiarme si quieres…

—No, no importa. ¿Estás sola en casa?

—Prácticamente, mi madre sigue enferma…

—Vale…voy a pedirte un favor, algo muy importante. Algo peligroso…

—Gale…— Me corta.

— Déjame acabar…—Murmuro—Peeta le ha contado a Katniss que en el distrito once ha habido disturbios cuando han salido a hablar al escenario Delly y él. Yo estoy seguro que en el resto de distritos será prácticamente igual…

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? No entiendo…—Me mira a los ojos.

—Porque tu padre es el alcalde. Habla con el resto de distritos y hasta con el Presidente. ¿Crees que podrías enterarte de si pasa algo más en otros distritos? Levantamientos, rebeliones, huelgas…lo que sea…

—No lo sé Gale…mi padre es muy discreto con eso y su despacho siempre está cerrado con llave si él no está, no creo que yo...

—Puedo enseñarte a abrir una puerta cerrada con llave con una horquilla.— ella sonríe un poco cuando me acerco a ella.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Aun no puedo decírtelo, pero tienes que confiar en mí, ¿lo harás?— ella suspira y me mira a los ojos, no puedo descifrar lo que expresan.

— Confiaré en ti…Pero sé que me meterás en problemas…

— No lo haré…te lo prometo…—Beso suavemente sus labios para sellar la promesa y para tenerla conforme.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **bueeeeeeno, besos y rebeliones... este chico no para, (bueno si para, con mucha fuerza de voluntad) ¿que os ha parecido? Katniss empieza a estar confusa...

**Actualizo los martes y los viernes,** el proximo martes la actualización sera por la tarde-noche (hora español)

**Besos de fuego!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Katniss**

Han pasado un par de días desde que hable por última vez con Peeta y unos cuantos más desde que me dio ese estúpido ataque de pasión con Gale. He intentado comportarme de la manera más normal posible con él, aunque no puedo evitar tensarme levemente al notar como algo dentro de mí hormiguea cuando le veo recostado en mi cama al volver del baño de ponerme el pijama.

Durante estos días prácticamente solo nos hemos visto aquí, en mi casa. Yo me paso el día en el bosque, nieve o no nieve y él en la mina. Cuando oscurece voy al Quemador a vender algunas piezas, otras se las vendo a la carnicera y el resto se lo llevo a la madre de Gale, junto con el dinero que saco de las ventas, aparte de llevarle algunas verduras como judías o cebollas del verdulero.

Gale me espera apoyado en el cabecero de la cama como siempre, con su camiseta interior marcándole todos los músculos del torso, y dejando al descubierto sus fuertes brazos. Parpadeo un par de veces porque no debería fijarme en él de esa forma. Es mi amigo. Y mi novio estará aquí en cuatro días.

Cuatro días. Creía que no iba a soportarlo pero aquí estoy. Sintiéndome bien, si no fuera por las mariposas de mi vientre al mirar a Gale y por el remordimiento que crece conforme se acerca el día. Me acuesto junto a Gale apoyada también en el cabecero y me trenzo el pelo para que no se enrede mucho mientras que duermo.

— ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Peeta?— Niego con la cabeza.

— Desde que dejó el distrito cuatro no hemos hablado más.

— Así que solo sabes las cosas del ocho y del cinco.

— Ahí es donde más problemas tuvieron.

—Bien, pero no son los únicos sitios.

—¿Qué?— El suspira y toma aire, yo dejo de apoyarme en el cabecero y me coloco en la cama de rodillas y con los brazos cruzados. Gale suspirando no es buena señal.

— El otro día le pedí a Madge que intentara enterarse de cosas de otros distritos, como su padre es el Alcalde…ya sabes…— Se me forma un nudo en la garganta cuando me dice eso. No sabía que había vuelvo a verla.

— Ajam…—Intento que no se note lo que eso me provoca y levanto una ceja para que continúe.

— En el siete han incrementado el número de Agentes de paz porque se habían negado a seguir talando árboles. Igual que pensamos hacer nosotros en la mina.

—Gale no puedes estar pensando en hacer eso. No podéis dejar de trabajar. Vendrán más Agentes, y eso suena peligroso.

— Hay gente que estamos dispuestos a luchar para que se nos tenga en cuenta.

— No os tendrán en cuenta. Me amenazaron si no seguía mi relación con Peeta, ¿crees que unos pocos mineros les importará? Os…os podrían convertir en avox o mataros directamente.

—¿Avox? ¿Qué es un avox, Catnip?

— Un avox es alguien que ha incumplido la ley, un traidor o algo así, al que le cortan la lengua y le ponen a servir en las casas del Capitolio.— Gale me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Les cortan la lengua?— Asiento.

— Para que no vuelvan a hablar…supongo que si se niegan a servir, les matan o yo que sé. No quiero que te hagan algo así, Gale por favor frena esto…frena lo de la mina.

—Quiero luchar, ser libre…—Le miro durante un segundo a los ojos y lo pienso, siempre lo habíamos dicho, irnos de allí, del distrito…

— Seámoslo… Vayámonos de aquí. Tu mismo lo decías, podemos vivir en los bosques.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Tu novio, tú y yo? No gracias…— Se cruza de brazos.

— Y nuestras familias…

—No voy a irme del distrito por dos razones Katniss, una: no quiero compartir mi vida contigo y con él juntos. Y dos: hay más gente aquí que se merece ser igual de libre que nosotros.

— Gale pero si te pasara algo malo…yo…yo…

—¿Tú qué, Catnip? ¿Qué sientes por mí? ¿Estás segura de tus sentimientos por Peeta? Porque aunque no hablemos de ello aquella noche si no llego a frenarte…¿Qué habría pasado aquella noche?— Me ruborizo fuertemente al recordar la noche que intente callarle con un solo beso y al final acabé devorando su boca como si le necesitara para respirar. ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Buena pregunta, pero la contestación me asusta demasiado, incluso para pensarla.

— Demasiadas preguntas Gale…— Susurro, todas las respuestas me aterran porque no sé qué contestar. Teniéndole a él tan cerca me siento aturdida.

—Puedo hacerlas de una en una si lo prefieres…

—No sé las respuestas…— Susurro sintiéndome pequeña de repente.

— ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado aquella noche?— Susurra incorporándose para quedar a mi altura y llegar a la trenza que acabo de hacerme.— Si yo no te hubiera frenado los pies habríamos acabado acostándonos.— Susurra— Y yo ahora no estaría aquí porque te habrías alejado de mí por culpabilidad—Niego con la cabeza.

— No me habría alejado…

—Claro, porque no te has alejado desde tu llegada cuando nos besamos.

— Tú trabajas y yo estaba con Peeta, era normal que no nos viéramos tanto.

— No busques excusas tontas. Eso ya es cosa del pasado ¿no?— Asiento.

—Estábamos hablando de irnos…

— Tú estabas hablando de irte, si quieres hacerlo perfecto, yo me voy a quedar, por el resto de familias.— Se acomoda en la cama de nuevo, recostándose del todo.

— No quiero perderte Gale…— me inclino sobre él para que deje de mirar el techo y me mire a mí. Él posa sus ojos en los míos y levanta la mano para volver a acariciar mi trenza, luego posa la mano en mi barbilla, sujetándomela y me besa con suavidad en los labios. No sabía que Gale podía besar tan suavemente, como si fuera de hielo y me fuera a fundir con sus labios y su aliento. Aunque con su beso es casi como me siento, derritiéndome entre sus dedos, y eso que solo me besa los labios, que no profundiza, solo lo hace para atrapar mi labio inferior con los dientes y tirar un poco de él.

— No vas a perderme si no quieres, Catnip— Susurra soltándome la barbilla— Ahora quita esa cara de tonta y acuéstate, mañana madrugamos…

— Acabas de besarme…— él programa el despertador mientras, como si no fuera con él el asunto.

— Sí, acabo de besarte.— Coloca el despertador y apaga la luz.

—¿Por qué?— Intento encender la luz pero él me detiene.

— Como tú, tampoco sé la razón…

— No uses la misma excusa…— resoplo.

— ¿Así que reconoces que es una excusa, Catnip?— Noto como sonríe incluso en la oscuridad.

—¡No! No es una excusa, no sé por qué lo hice.

— Bueno, pues yo lo hice porque me apetecía, y porque así te doy otra cosa en la que pensar y no en lo que vamos a hacer en las minas. Ahora, ¿quieres dormirte o te doy otro beso?— resoplo y me acuesto mirando al techo, maldiciéndole en silencio— Creo que te oigo como me maldices en tu cerebro. ¿Vas a dormir así o te acercas para que te abrace?

— Me acerco…— Hago lo que le he dicho y me acurruco junto a él para que me rodee con sus brazos como ha hecho cada noche.— No vuelvas a besarme…— Susurro.

—No vuelvas a besarme tú a mí…— Susurra contra mi pelo y me da un beso en la cabeza— Qué al menos no tienes que lidiar con una erección.— Le daría un puñetazo si pudiera ver dónde está su mandíbula y si luego no se fuera de mi cama, pero como no puedo hacerlo aprieto los dientes completamente ruborizada y no digo nada más, aunque sigo maldiciéndole en mi pensamientos, supongo que funciona porque no vuelvo a pensar en las minas y me quedo dormida en pocos minutos.

El despertador suena, como siempre, antes de lo que me gustaría. Me acurruco contra Gale un poco más disfrutando de los cinco minutos que Gale se permite en la cama despierto, no debería pero recuerdo sus besos y eso hace que me muerda el labio, además cuando muevo la pierna para acomodarme noto que él se ha despertado como todas las mañanas. Y eso hace que las mariposas en mi vientre se despierten, si necesidad de besos de por medio.

—Buenos días Catnip…— Susurra contra mi pelo.

—Buenos días…— Como cada mañana su mano baja hacia la parte baja de mi espalda y acaricia la zona que no cubre el pijama. Emito un pequeño sonido de satisfacción porque es lo que más me gusta de dormir junto a él, que aunque se arriesgue a llegar tarde, se pasa unos minutos acariciándome así.

—¿Qué has soñado hoy? Te has movido mucho…

—No lo recuerdo…—Le miro— ¿he hablado?— Susurro.

— Solo te has movido y me has pegado un par de patadas…— Rio suavemente.

—Te las merecías, seguro que ha sido mi subconsciente…—Me estiro dejando que siga acariciando ese trozo de mi piel.

—Me las merecía…—Deja de acariciarme—¿Por qué?

—Por nada…— Susurro— Voy a hacerte el desayuno…— Me levanto intentando no mirarle más abajo de la cintura, para darle intimidad y que solucione su problema matutino como pueda o quiera, creo que ya me he acostumbrado en estos días, no debería darle importancia, pero es Gale, me incendia con un solo beso.

Bajo en pijama y preparo como siempre té, pan tostado con queso de Lady y mermelada de fresa. Cuando Gale baja ya vestido, trae una cara un poco más relajada que cuando yo me levanto, prefiero no imaginarme porque o mis piernas empiezan a temblar. Desayunamos juntos y luego él se pone el mono para ir a la mina, verle hacer eso cada mañana hace que me estremezca, recuerdo como lo hacia mi padre y como por las noches regresaba a cenar con olor a carbón, pero también me recuerda que él, que nuestros padres murieron en esa misma mina a la que ahora acude Gale todos los días.

Despertar con Peeta solo supone verle ponerse el delantal para ir a la panadería a llenarse de harina.

— Te veo por la noche, Catnip.

—Ten cuidado…con todo.

—Lo tengo siempre, ya te lo he dicho…—Se pone el abrigo— Abrígate si vas a ir al bosque, ¿vale?

—Siempre me abrigo…No me trates como a una niña, Gale.

—No te trato como a una niña, Catnip….Hasta la noche…—Abre la puerta para salir.

—¿Vas a ir a verla luego?—Pregunto, no sé si por curiosidad o por algo más que no puedo descifrar.

—¿A Madge?— Asiento mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla sin mirarle a la cara porque si lo hago el rubor acudirá a mis mejillas—Puede ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad…No sé cuantas veces vas a verla, ni cuánto tiempo pasas con ella, no quiero entrometerme…— Le oigo reír y levanto la vista.—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

— Qué no te vas a entrometer en nada…y si crees que es así es que estas más ciega de lo que creía…—Le miro sin entender nada— ¿Quieres otro beso para que te lo demuestre?— Da un paso hacia mí y aunque me cuesta más de lo que debería yo retrocedo.

—No me entrometo, vale. ¿Vas a ir a verla?

—Sí, me pasaré por su casa para ver si tiene novedades, no puede estar dentro del despacho de su padre mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres venir?

—¿yo…?

—No tu hermanita…—resopla.—Ven a esperarme a la salida de la mina. Iremos juntos. Así te enteras de las novedades…— Se da la vuelta para irse, supongo que asumiendo que estaré allí cuando salga.—Por cierto, Madge no sabe nada de porque quiero que me cuente esas cosas, no quiero asustarla innecesariamente, así que…intenta que no se te escape.

—No lo haré…

—Perfecto, hasta esta tarde entonces—Me da un beso en los labios y antes de que pueda recriminarle nada se va.

Suspiro y dejo que se marche, subo a cambiarme y ponerme la ropa de caza, como le prometí a Gale me abrigo para ir al bosque. Allí hago lo de siempre, compruebo las trampas e intento cazar durante toda la mañana, aunque hoy hace especial frío por lo que no tengo mucha suerte y solo consigo tres ardillas y un conejo. Regreso al distrito para comer. Él conejo se lo vendo a la carnicera y las ardillas se las llevo a Hazelle que me invita a comer. La pequeña Posy no deja de intentar jugar conmigo, aunque como los niños nunca se me han dado bien al final la niña desiste. Hazelle me pregunta cómo es pasar las noches con Gale, si me ayuda, y si no fuera porque es su madre creería que insinúa algo, no creo que se me note que él me ha besado varias veces.

Cuando acabamos de comer me despido de la familia de Gale y voy a casa a darme una ducha caliente. Cuando acabo me pongo unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga y espero hasta que den las seis de la tarde que es la hora que a la que sale Gale ahora en invierno. Aún así salgo media hora antes de casa y a menos cuarto ya le estoy esperando. Gale sale completamente limpio de la bocamina junto con un par de compañeros, uno de ellos le da un codazo y le dice algo que no llego a oír, aunque veo como mi amigo resopla y se acerca a mi dando grandes zancadas, me agarra de la muñeca y tira de mí hacia la zona de los comerciantes, donde vive Madge, y volver a verla de nuevo me pone nerviosa. Suelta mi muñeca pero lo que agarra es mi mano.

—Hemos decido ya un día para empezar la huelga.—Susurra cuando llegamos a la plaza.

—¿qué? ¿Cuándo?— Intento que frene pero él no lo hace, sigue tirando de mí.

—Después del Día del Paquete, así la gente tendrá más comida más tiempo. Quizás nos escuchen.

— eso un día después de que lleguen Peeta y Delly.

— Eso también lo sé, no estarás sola ya.

—Me da igual estar sola, ¡no quiero que te pase nada a ti! ¿Tan difícil es de entender, Gale?—Resopla parándose frente a la puerta trasera de la casa de Undersee.

—Lo entiendo, pero no te comprendo, Catnip.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi amigo, si te pasara algo…— Susurro

—No te preocupes por mí, ¿vale?— me besa de nuevo en los labios y antes de que diga nada pica a la puerta de Madge.

Ella abre inmediatamente. Lleva puesto un bonito vestido de lana que se ajusta a su cuerpo, no puedo evitar pensar que lo ha hecho a posta porque esperaba a Gale.

—Gale, Katniss, hola— Sonríe, no parece sorprendida de verme allí. Nos deja pasar y vamos hacia la cocina.

—No tengo nada nuevo, lo siento…—Murmura— mi padre no sale del despacho, prácticamente hasta duerme ahí.

— eso es extraño…—Murmura Gale.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Madge mientras nos prepara un té.

—Aún es pronto para que te lo diga, rubia, pero pronto lo sabrás.

—Debería dejar de intentar ayudarte si no me cuentas nada más. Esto de ser una mensajera sin saber de qué va el tema…

—Dame un par de días, Madge, de verdad que pronto sabrás de qué va todo.— Madge nos sirve el té e incluso pone encima de la mesa un plato de pastas.

—llevo dándote el par de días casi dos semanas…

—necesito un par más, nena.

—¿Luego me lo contaréis?

—Lo haremos, te lo prometo—Gale se mete una pasta entera en la boca sin ningún tipo de modales, y Madge sonríe por eso, y suspiro porque me siento completamente incomoda aquí, como si sobrara. Luego él se bebe el té de un trago, justo antes de que el alcalde entre por la puerta.

—Gale, Katniss, que sorpresa veros por aquí…¿nos traéis algo?

—Hoy no señor, solo vinimos de visita, ya nos íbamos, Señor.—Gale me coge de la mano y tira de mí hacia la salida casi sin dejar que me despida.— Adiós Madge…—veo perfectamente como le guiña el ojo, y eso me pone furiosa.

—¿a qué viene eso? ¡Le has guiñado un ojo! ¡Estando yo aquí!

—No me montes una escena de celos— eso me deja muda— solo lo he hecho para que vaya al despacho de su padre ahora que el no está ahí.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **La página esta haciendo muchas tonterías y me ha costado subir el capitulo un montón, pero aquí está, con Katniss confusa y Gale rebelde preparado para todo.

**Actualizo martes y viernes**

**Besos de fuego!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Peeta**

Me despierto como cada mañana por la luz que entra a través de las ventanas de la habitación de Delly. Preferimos no cerrar las cortinas porque así despertamos antes de que Effie nos llame para desayunar. Miro a Delly y como cada día está recostada sobre mi pecho acurrucada contra mí abrazándome. No ha vuelto a tener una pesadilla desde que dormimos juntos. Y no sé cómo será cuando regresemos a casa y la burbuja del tren se rompa. Ella volverá a dormir sola y yo con Katniss. No me gusta pensar en que volverá a tener pesadillas. Aunque obviamente tampoco me gusta que Katniss las tenga.

Y tengo que decidir.

Por suerte estos días que la he llamado no parecía somnolienta ni cansada, tenía la voz normal, como si siguiera durmiendo bien. ¿Se le habrán pasado? Quizás Katniss haya dejado de tener pesadillas. Es más fuerte que Delly, eso lo tengo claro, quizás ella ya no me necesite para dormir. Resoplo suavemente por lo que estoy pensando, dejar de dormir con Katniss para dormir con Delly. Es absurdo. Estoy con Katniss, no puedo irme a dormir con otra. Ni siquiera sé como contarle que he estado durmiendo con Delly estos días, y eso sin contar los besos en los labios que nos damos.

¿Por qué tengo que complicarlo todo?

Noto como se mueve contra mí y cuando bajo de nuevo la mirada Delly tiene los ojos abiertos, aunque aún no se ha movido mucho, ni siquiera para mirarme.

—¿Estas despierto?— Susurra muy bajito.

— Desde hace un rato…— Susurro yo también y entonces me mira.

—No quería moverme por si estabas dormido aún.— Sonrío.

—No me molestaría si me despertaras…—me inclino un poco y beso sus labios, es ya como una costumbre, aunque sigue ruborizándose cuando lo hago.—Buenos días, por cierto…

—Buenos días…— Sonríe un poco y luego vuelve a acomodarse en mi pecho.

—Hoy nos espera un día duro…— ella asiente.

— el Capitolio…Me aterra.

—No te preocupes…Será como en el resto de sitios que hemos estado, solo que con gente vistiéndose raro y esta vez vitoreándonos de verdad…— La beso en la frente.

—Y con el Presidente cerca. Me da escalofríos…

—Con suerte habrá tanta gente que ni se nos acercará…No te preocupes. Cenaremos, tendremos que bailar un poco y nos volvemos al tren pronto. Y en dos días estaremos en casa de nuevo.

— Eso también me aterra…—Me aprieta más fuerte contra ella.—Tendré que volver a dormir sola…y si Katniss se entera de que has dormido conmigo estos días se enfadará…

—Quizás no se entere…—le acaricio el pelo, aunque diciendo eso me siento mal, no quiero ocultarle nada a Katniss, pero sé que esto podría hacerle daño.

—¿Vas a ocultárselo?

—Aún no lo sé, pero sería lo mejor. Katniss es muy celosa. Y no entenderá que lo he hecho para ayudarte…—Delly suspira.

—Me siento culpable…— Se aparta suavemente de mí.

—¿tú? Soy yo el que se ha metido en tu cama, así que nada de culpabilidad, cielo.

—Para ayudarme, así que es culpa mía…

—Delly…deja de pensar así…tú no tienes nada que ver.— Acorto el espacio que ha dejado entre nosotros y la beso en la frente.—Déjame resolver el asunto a mí cuando llegue el momento—¿Vale?— Asiente aunque no parece muy convencida.— Y sonríe por favor, que estos días lo has estado haciendo cada vez más a menudo. Sobre todo en el cuatro.

—Es que el distrito cuatro es genial, hace calor incluso en invierno y todo el mar y la playa, las cosquillas que hace la arena en los pies…Ojalá viviéramos en el cuatro…

— A mí me gusta el doce…

—Te gusta el doce porque esta Katniss en él, pero es un distrito feo…y pobre…no creía que fuera tan pobre…

— No es por lo único que me gusta el doce. Es nuestro hogar…me gustan los bosques…y todos los colores que se pueden ver en él. Aunque he de reconocer que nunca había visto tanto tonos de azul como en el mar…

—¿Te gusta la pintura verdad…?— Asiento— Nunca me has enseñado nada de lo que pintas.

— No sé si te gustaría, Delly…—me muerdo el labio y no pienso mucho cuando hablo— en el almacén del tren llevan unas pocas de las pinturas que he hecho estos meses, para el Capitolio…si quieres…Pero insisto que quizás…

—No me importa…si no me gusta puedo dejar de verlas. ¿Me las enseñas?

— ¿Ahora?— Ella asiente y se levanta de la cama de un salto, emocionada, no creo que tenga tanta emoción cuando las vea.

Me levanto más lentamente que ella y caminamos en silencio hasta la parte trasera del tren, donde guardan nuestros vestidos y el resto de cosas que usamos. Cuando llegamos allí busco el baúl que yo mismo preparé y lo abro ante la atenta mirada de Delly. La primera pintura que aparece es una de Katniss en la Arena, de espaldas, cuando se limpiaba en el río, no tiene la camiseta puesta así que se le puede ver completamente la espalda desnuda. La siguiente es de ella, de Delly, con los mofletes sonrosados y su sonrisa que hasta entonces creía que era perpetua, comiendo una de las "raíces de Rue", la siguiente es más amarga. Rue y ella en las redes de Marvel, luego ella de nuevo, esta vez enferma después de caerse del árbol, la pelea de Katniss con Clove…Delly se aparta de ellas cuando le enseño esta última.

—¿Cómo puedes pintar eso? Nosotras estamos intentando olvidarlo…¿las ha visto Katniss? ¡Las odiará!— Noto como sus ojos se enrojecen.,

—No, no las he visto. Y lo pinto porque me ayuda a racionalizar las pesadillas. Pinto lo que sueño. Que son recuerdos en su mayoría. A veces buenos…— le señalo las dos primeras— Y a veces horribles…—Le señalo en la que ella está bajo la red.

—No sé cómo lo soportas…

—Pintándolo Delly, lo soporto pintándolo, me ayuda tanto como a ti te ayuda dormir conmigo…no soy un monstruo…

—No he dicho eso…

— Quizás lo pienses…

— eso nunca…— Se acerca, y por primera vez en todo el viaje es ella la que junta sus labios a los míos en un beso suave, lento pero que solo son labios unidos. Solo hemos usado nuestras lenguas una vez. Cuando se emocionó en el cuatro con el mar, agradezco que estuviéramos solos, porque podría haber sido muy embarazoso. Cuando se aparta ambos sonreímos.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? Prefiero que no sigas viéndolos, van a asustarte…— Ella asiente y nos dirigimos al comedor para desayunar, allí ya están Effie y Haymitch, este ultimo echándole alcohol de una petaca a su café.

— Vamos, vamos, niños, que hoy es un día importantísimo, el día más importante de toooooda la Gira. El Capitolio, la residencia presidencial. Todos los ojos puestos en vosotros. Tenéis que estar peeerfectos…—Effie parece completamente emocionada mientras que Delly arruga la nariz en un gesto adorable cuando nuestra acompañante dice eso. Le cojo un segundo la mano y se la aprieto.

El desayuno transcurre entre los planes de Effie con su chillona y emocionada voz y los resoplidos de Haymitch, cuando acabamos de desayunar y Delly y yo vamos tenemos la intención de pasar el rato en su habitación, pero Haymitch me dice que espere un minuto que quiere hablar conmigo a solas.

—¿Has pensado en qué le vas a decir a tu novia sobre tus noches con la adorable Delly?—Niego con la cabeza.

—SI se entera se enfadará, no quiero perderla, la quiero.

— Con todos esos besitos que le das a Delly cualquiera lo diría…

—¿qué? ¿Nos…nos has visto?

—Sois muy poco discretos, ¿te gusta la chica?

—Quiero a Katniss, Haymitch…—me levanto porque la conversación no me interesa lo más mínimo.

—Solo te he preguntado si te gusta, es una ricura de muchacha, dulce, cariñosa y atenta, con unos labios perfectos y desde que perdió todo ese peso...

—Delly es más que un cuerpo, y deja de mirarla de esa forma…—Aprieto los dientes y estoy a punto de darle un puñetazo

—No te equivoques chaval, es una cría,— Arrastra las palabras— ¿pero que es para ti? Sigues con esos problemas matutinos ¿no?

—Delly y yo estuvimos juntos antes de los juegos un par de meses, así que me importa más que su físico.

— badabadaboom! Acabas de reconocer que la chica te gusta.— Ríe antes de darle un trago a la petaca.—Yo me andaría con cuidado…Para el país Katniss debe de ser tu chica.— Se va de la habitación dejándome más confundido que antes. Delly me gusta, pero quiero a Katniss desde que era un niño. La amo. Y nada va a cambiar eso ¿no?

Regreso a la habitación de Delly y volvemos a pasar el rato hablando de los momentos de la gira, de lo raros que son en algunos distritos o lo muy parecidos que son en otros, como en el siete. Él día se nos pasa más deprisa de lo que nos gustaría y antes de que nos demos cuenta Cinna y Portia nos separan para prepararnos, dicen que hoy tienen que esmerarse más que nunca.

Me plantan un traje de chaqueta con pajarita, en color negro con la camisa rojo fuego. Como no tengo ni idea de moda no digo nada, aunque la combinación la deteste. Luego incluso me maquillan un poco para dicen que acentuar el color de mis ojos y borrar imperfecciones. Cuando por fin me dejan ver a Delly, Haymitch tiene que darme otro codazo en el costado para que deje de mirarla como si fuera una alucinación. Yo estoy ridículo, pero ella está…deslumbrante.

—Estas preciosa…— Se ruboriza levemente, ni el maquillaje puede ocultarlo.

— Tu también estás muy guapo…— me recoloca la pajarita.

—gracias supongo…— Ambos sonreímos.

—¿ Estas preparada…?

—No, pero ya no hay vuelta a atrás…— Noto como el tren empieza a decelerar.

Cuando las puertas se abren es más horrible que en los distritos, aquí hay más gente que grita nuestros nombres que nos hacen fotos, mas cámaras que video que nos enfocan y más…de todo. Por suerte nos conducen rápidamente a un coche en que iremos directamente a la presentación y a la cena en la casa de presidente. Por como Delly arruga, plancha y vuelve a arruga su vestido sé que está nerviosa. Así que le cojo la mano para que se esté quieta y se la acaricio con el pulgar para calmarla.

Bajamos del coche sin soltarnos de la mano y subimos las escaleras que nos separan de la casa entre gritos de gente con extraños vestidos y extraños maquillajes. Arriba del todo esperándonos como si fuera a comernos está el presidente. Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda y Delly me aprieta con más fuerza la mano, noto como empieza a sudarle y hasta a temblar pero yo se le devuelvo el apretón. Creo que no le pasa desapercibido nuestras manos unidas, pero no me importa en absoluto, somos los tributos vencedores, podemos darnos el apoyo que queramos.

El presidente se acerca a nosotros y nos felicita dándonos un par de besos a cada uno, su olor es repugnante, a rosas recién cortadas y a carne cruda o a sangre, no estoy muy seguro, es asqueroso, aunque evitamos mostrar la repulsión sonriendo como buenamente podemos.

— ¡Queridos amigos y conciudadanos!— Grita él llamando la atención de todo el mundo— ¡ya están con nosotros los valientes ganadores del los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre! Dos valientes muchachos que contra todo pronóstico, por sus heridas consiguieron salir con vida de la Arena, con la única perdida la pierna del tributo masculino— eso hace que me tense, no es que me moleste ya, he aprendido a andar con mi pierna ortopédica perfectamente, aunque a veces aún siento el dolor de la mordedura del espantoso muto. Delly aprieta más fuerte mi mano.— Aunque si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de su amiga la señorita Everdeen, quizás…— Levanta una ceja mirándome— Dele mis recuerdos, señor Mellark…— Asiento sin poder decir nada más— Queridos amigos, entremos a la cena.

En riguroso orden la gente va entrando en un enorme salón con decenas de mesas repletas de comida. La gente se acerca a nosotros para felicitarnos y para sacarse fotos, no nos dejan acercarnos a las mesas hasta una hora después. Cuando por fin consigo llegar, cojo dos platos, le doy uno a Delly y permito que sea ella la que decida qué comer. Se sirve un poco de cada cosa y luego nos ponemos a comer en una esquina apartados de todo el mundo.

Delly deja de comer cuando aún no se ha comido ni medio plato, pero no le insisto más, no quiero obligarle a comer y que acabe vomitando. Unos minutos después termino yo y la llevo a la pista de baile donde unas pocas parejas ya están bailando.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a tener que estar aquí? Quiero regresar al tren ya…

—No lo sé…— Susurro— unas pocas canciones más, luego puedo buscar a Haymitch para decirle que nos queremos ir.

—Vale…— Susurra ella y continuamos bailando, y como le digo, a las pocas canciones la dejo con su equipo de preparación y voy en busca de Haymitch, que no sé donde se puede haber metido.

Le veo un rato después, a lo lejos, en el jardín de la casa y me dirijo hacia él, parece estar bebiendo de más, para variar. Pero cuando estoy a medio camino un hombre me agarra del brazo. Me llama Señor Mellark y me dice que le acompañe porque el Presidente quiere hablar conmigo. Siento un nudo en el estomago pero no puedo decir que no, así que le sigo hacia la planta alta. Nos detenemos frente a una enorme puerta y me indica que entre.

— Señor Mellark, pase siéntese…— el mismísimo presidente está sentado en un sillón detrás de una enorme mesa y me invita a sentarme en una de las sillas que están enfrente a él.

— Buenas noches señor, quería verme…

— En efecto, quería darle la enhorabuena, y de nuevo darle mis recuerdos para su…Novia.

— Se los daré señor…

— ¿Por qué sigue siendo su novia no?

—Por supuesto señor, estamos más unidos que nunca…

—Ajam…—Murmura él y aprieta una serie de botones encima de su mesa y una especie de holograma aparece ante nosotros.— entonces, esto…¿podría explicármelo?— En el holograma aparece la playa del cuatro, Delly con un vestido blanco y corto que se anuda a su cuello con los pies dentro del agua, recuerdo ese momento perfectamente, aparezco yo en escena, ella corre hacia mí, puedo leer de sus labios que dice que todo es precioso y me abraza, sonreírnos y en ese momento está el único punto de debilidad que volví a tener, no fue un simple beso en los labios como nos hemos acostumbrado a darnos al despertar o para relajarnos. El beso que nos damos es de verdad. Su lengua buscó la mía y jugamos un rato. Cuando nos separamos ambos estamos ruborizados, y la escena se corta cuando Effie nos llama para regresar al tren.— Aunque no es el único por supuesto…—me muestra unos cuantos besos inocentes dentro de los Edificios de justicia de los distritos, nuestras manos unidas…un sinfín de muestras de cariño entre Delly y yo.— Hablé de esto con la señorita Everdeen porque pensé que ella sería el problema. Pero veo que usted…creía que estaba enamorado.

— Y lo estoy señor…

— ya veo…—Murmura— Quiero que siga enamorado, ¿entiende? La señorita Everdeen fue un gran problema que no me importaría eliminar si no fuera por vuestra bonita y cálida historia de amor. Así que, señor Mellark, no la deje escapar, o puede que la chica se vaya para siempre…

— Señor…no voy a…Amo a Katniss…

— Me parece perfecto…—las escenas cambian y de repente reconozco las afueras de mi distrito, la Pradera, veo en el holograma a Katniss y a Gale, de la mano corriendo hacia la Veta, luego la imagen cambia y enfoca la casa del alcalde, aparecen de nuevo ellos y Gale besa a Katniss en los labios. Veo que ella sonríe un poco aunque parece sorprendida.— Aunque también debería de hablar con su novia y que deje de mostrarse tan cariñosa con su primo…—la última imagen que veo es a Gale saliendo de la casa de Katniss, mientras que amanece, besándola de nuevo antes de irse.

— No tiene que preocuparse señor, seguiremos estando juntos… Delly y Gale solo han sido…distracciones para sobrellevar nuestra separación, estoy seguro. Nos amamos, siempre lo haremos…

— Eso espero señor Mellark, porque los distritos ven a la señorita Everdeen como un halo de esperanza, y no me importaría destruir ese halo…

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Capitulo del viernes, espero que os guste, se les complican las cosas a los chicos por no mantenerse a ralla con los sentimientos... Como habéis visto, el pairing ya lo he dejado claro, siento que decepcione a algunos, pero como siempre digo, mantened la mente abierta si el fic os gusta.

**Besos de fuego!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Gale**

Hoy es la última noche que voy a pasar aquí, en casa de Katniss, no creía que eso me pusiera tan ansioso o nervioso. La sensación que siento al saber que otro va a ocupar mi lugar es demasiado opresiva, aunque lo es más cuando pienso que en realidad soy yo el que está ocupando el lugar de otro solo por un par de semanas.

Katniss esta tarde me contó que ayer Peeta la llamo por teléfono y le notó extraño, le dijo que cuando regresara tenían que hablar, pero que por teléfono no podía decírselo. Le dije que seguro que era porque estaba en el Capitolio rodeado de gente extraña y que ya llevaban tiempo separados. Pero que ella haya notado algo raro en Peeta me hace pensar que al panadero le pasa algo, y nada bueno. Quizás haya vuelto a haber disturbios, incluso en el Capitolio. Eso sería fabuloso. Ojala tenga razón.

Mientras cenamos Prim nos cuenta las cosas del colegio, Katniss debería seguir yendo, pero como ha estado en los juegos, han hecho una excepción, como con Peeta y Delly. Ya no tienen que pisar la escuela, y casi mejor porque a partir de los dieciséis lo único que te enseñan es lo importante que es el carbón para el país y poco más. Deberían enseñarnos más cosas, historia matemáticas, economía…cosas así, útiles, no solo cosas sobre el carbón que al final no nos sirven para nada.

Katniss tampoco está muy habladora, supongo que por la preocupación por su novio (como amarga esa palabra) y yo no insisto mucho delante de su familia para que hable. Cuando acabamos y nos encargamos de recoger la mesa, me pide que una vocecilla muy impropia de ella que vayamos a la habitación a dormir ya. Que está cansada.

No me niego porque es uno de los mejores momentos del día. Acostarme a su lado. Mientras que ella va al baño a ponerse su pijama y me quito mi ropa quedándome en calzoncillos y camiseta interior y me meto en la cama, tapándome hasta la cintura y apoyándome en el cabecero. Cuando aparece en la habitación y cierra la puerta me sonríe un poco. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado.

— Catnip ¿estás bien?— Asiente acercándose a la cama pero no se sienta en su lado, sino que se sienta al bode de mi lado y me mira.

— Te voy a echar de menos, ¿sabes?— Susurra— esto…no creía que fuera a afectarme tanto…

— Creía que era por Peeta…

— A él le voy a ver mañana…— Susurra— Y va a estar conmigo todos los días. Pero tú volverás a los domingos. Y habíamos vuelto a tener tan buena relación, casi como antes…

—Creo que ahora es mejor, Catnip.

—¿Por qué?

— Antes no habíamos compartido cama…— Intento sonreírle—y ya no te apartas cuando te beso en los labios— Me acerco y le doy un suave beso en los labios, el beso que le di frente a la casa de alcalde fue el último, pero no se aparto, y ahora tampoco se aparta.

—Gale— Murmura— ¿Qué te dije de besarme?

— Eso casi no es ni un beso, si te diera un beso de verdad…— Susurro y veo como la piel de su cuello se eriza, algo que me sorprende.— ¿Te gustaría verdad? un beso, como los que aquel día que casi me comes a besos…

—Prefiero no hablar de eso, Peeta llega mañana…ya me cuesta lidiar con eso como para volver a besarnos…— Sonrío, creo que está reconociendo que le gusta besarme, y eso hace que las mariposas de mi vientre revoloteen absurdamente, maldito amor.

—Nadie tendría que saberlo ¿lo sabes? Tú y yo, solos, incluso podríamos hacer el amor y nadie lo sabría…—la beso en la mejilla y noto como ella deja escapar un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza hacia mi cara.

—Gale, calla, no…necesito que no digas esas cosas…Si tú y yo hiciéramos algo como eso, si nos acostamos…todo cambiaría…— Sus manos van a mi pelo y me lo acaricia, sin separa ni un milímetro su cara de la mía.— Nuestra a mistad se rompería…— Sus manos bajan a mi nuca, me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y acaricia esa parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que toda la piel se me ponga de gallina.—Los remordimientos…me comerían por dentro…

—No tiene porque romperse nada, Catnip— No sé por qué lo hace, quizás por comodidad, pero se coloca horcajadas sobre mis piernas y apoya su frente en la mía.

—Lo haría Gale…pasaría, me conozco y te conozco…

—Podríamos tener algo más que solo la amistad…lo sabes…podríamos intentarlo— Una de sus manos se posa en mi hombro pero la otra me tapa la boca.

— Sssshhhh…—me mira a los ojos, parece triste, sé que está teniendo una pelea interna. Una pelea en la que se cruzan sus sentimientos por mí y sus sentimientos por el panadero.—Peeta…— Susurra su nombre y lo dice lastimeramente.

—Peeta… Si no te hubieran cogido, todo habría sido diferente, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—No tendría pesadillas…

—No me refiero a eso Catnip, si no te hubieran cogido, tú y yo…— Acaricio su cara reprimiendo las ganas de besarla, las ganas de luchar por ella de convencerla que me quiere, que tiene que estar conmigo.

—Era lo que todo el mundo esperaba…creo que hasta mi madre ya nos planeaba la boda…— Susurra intentando bromear aunque veo que en sus ojos están a punto de derramar varias lagrimas. No me contengo más y la atraigo más hacia mi cuerpo, todo lo que podemos y la abrazo. Como nunca nos hemos abrazado ella y yo. Ella me rodea con fuerza también y pega su cabeza a mi hombro en la curvatura de mi cuello, noto como su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar suavemente por un llanto silencioso.— es todo tan difícil…Los juegos, los sentimientos…Yo no quería tener sentimientos ¿sabes? Bueno, claro que lo sabes…lo hablamos mil veces…nada de novios, nada de marido y nada de hijos…y ahora…

—Lo sé, Catnip, ¿por qué crees que nunca intente nada…?

—Tú…— se calla, y creo que sé lo que quiere decir, aunque no se atreve, apuesto que le da miedo escucharlo.

—Te lo diré cuando estés preparada, Catnip, pero no voy a dejar de luchar, sabes que no me rindo…— Se separa de mí y me mira con cara de confundida, a veces hasta es adorable que no se entere de ciertas cosas.

—Gale…— Susurra y sus manos bajan por mis brazos, hasta donde están colocadas mis manos, ahora en sus caderas.

—¿Qué pasa ahora…?— se muerde el labio inferior, tan fuerte que se lo deja prácticamente blanco.

—Voy a besarte…—esas tres palabras me hacen soltar el aire que tengo en mis pulmones de golpe sin poder remediarlo, y el hormigueo de mi bajo vientre crece tanto que me sube hasta la garganta.— y sé que cuando empiezo a besarte no puedo parar…solo…fréname…— Solo me da tiempo a asentir una vez antes de que los labios de Katniss estén sobre los míos y medio segundo después su lengua me los acaricia y me los separa para jugar con mi lengua que sale al encuentro, con dulzura al principio, aunque nuestro beso no es dulce más de dos segundos. Sus labios empiezan a moverse con fuerza contra los míos, sus manos aprietan mis manos que a su vez aprietan sus caderas pegándola más a mí. Como me dijo, Katniss no se frena, sigue besándome jugando con mi lengua, mordiéndome los labios, le pone tanto ímpetu que noto como sus caderas empiezan a moverse. Primero creo que lo hace para acomodarse, pero unos segundos después me doy cuenta de que no es solo para eso, tienen un leve movimiento de vaivén sobre mí haciendo conexión con mi entrepierna excitada, oigo como sale un gemido de su boca cuando el roce es más fuerte. El gemido me hace reaccionar, podríamos seguir así toda la noche, podríamos llegar a más. Pero me pidió que la frenara, y no sé de dónde saco la fuerza de voluntad para soltar sus caderas que ahora ya se mueven sin disimulo y colocar las manos en sus mejillas. Cojo su cara entre mis ellas y rompo el beso.

— Ya Catnip…ya…—Los dos estamos jadeando y sus caderas no paran. Aprieto con fuerza los ojos y bajo las manos para detenerlas. Pero ella aprovecha para besarme de nuevo. Y tengo que separar mi cara de la suya.— Katniss…ya…o no respondo de mi mismo. No tengo más fuerza de voluntad guardada, no soy de piedra y la estoy usando toda ahora.— Me mira jadeando y asiente suavemente. Aunque no se aparta de encima de mí y eso que tiene que notar entre los muslos lo duro que estoy.

—Gracias— Susurra—Por el beso y por esa fuerza que yo no tengo.

—Solo la tengo porque no quiero hacerte daño ni perderte…—le beso en la frente.— Ahora dejemos los besos, volvamos a ser amigos. Bájate de encima de mí…—Susurro. Ella vuelve a asentir como si estuviera aturdida aun y pasa la pierna para el mismo lado, colocándose en su lado de la cama. Cierra los ojos y yo también. La excitación va a poder conmigo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Susurra y cuando la miro me está mirando— sé que ha sido una locura, pero es nuestra última noche, es nuestro último beso…—Asiento, el último beso…eso ya lo veremos, no pienso rendirme, y menos ahora que sé que le es casi imposible controlarse conmigo. Por algo será.

—Tengo que ir al baño…vengo ahora, ¿vale?— ella asiente, no sé si sabrá porque necesito el baño con urgencia pero ahora mismo es algo que no me importa, si no voy allí puede que no lleguemos a pasar la noche vestidos.

Me levanto intentando ocultar lo máximo posible la erección, aunque es casi imposible por lo ajustado de la ropa, aun así no le doy la cara y salgo del cuarto prácticamente corriendo. Doy las gracias por no encontrarme con ninguna de las otras dos habitantes de la casa antes de echar el cerrojo de la puerta del aseo. Respiro profundamente y hago lo único que sé que funcionará. Por culpa de ella esta semana la masturbación se ha convertido en una práctica casi diaria para mí. Maldita Catnip.

Cuando vuelvo a la habitación unos minutos después veo que ella está dormida ya, tiene pinta de niña pequeña durmiendo, me gusta. Me acuesto a su lado y cuando apago la luz ella se acurruca contra mí, no sé si se ha despertado o lo hace dormida, pero yo la abrazo pegándola más a mi cuerpo, decidido a no rendirme contra el panadero.

Puedo hacer que todo cambie, mi relación con Katniss y la vida en el distrito. En dos días todo puede solucionarse.

A la mañana siguiente no hablamos del beso apasionado. Desayunamos juntos como siempre, y luego me preparo para ir a la mina. No me resisto a despedirme de ella con un beso en los labios, puede que no la vea en varios días.

En la mina Bristel y yo hablamos con todos los compañeros. Les contamos nuestro plan. La cosa es sencilla. Acudir a la mina pero no trabajar. Quedarnos en los vestuarios o en la boca mina. Si somos muchos los agentes de la paz no podrán con todos, y no es como si los Agentes de la Paz del distrito fueran demasiado inteligentes. Darius es casi un adolescente que va de chica en chica buscando sexo, y Cray es un borracho al que le vendo mi caza furtiva y paga a algunas chicas de la Veta para acostarse con ellas. Bristel está seguro de que no darán problemas.

El Día del Paquete llega y no veo a Katniss por ninguna zona del distrito, aunque supongo que es normal, todo el distrito está revolucionado con los sacos de patatas, las latas de comida embasada, los dulces que les dan a los niños…Los mineros han corrido la voz de lo que tenemos intención de hacer entre los más pobres del distrito por lo que ellos procuran coger toda la comida que pueden.

La voz corre tanto que llega a los oídos de Madge, y ese día cuando salgo de la mina me está esperando. Bristel ríe y me da un codazo en las costillas con una de sus bromas de "las tienes a pares chaval". Resoplo y cuando me acerco a ella veo que tiene el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Para eso querías saber cómo iban en otros distritos?!— Me grita.

—Baja la voz, no quiero que nadie sepa que sé eso. Pero sí, las cosas están cambiando. Todos los distritos unidos podremos hacer algo.

—Podéis morir todos, en el siete los Agentes de la Paz arrestaron a gente. Les azotaron…

— ¿Crees que Cray va a hacer algo así? Pero si apenas se puede mover de lo ebrio que va siempre.

—¿Y si hay otros?

—Les plantaremos cara no van a poder con todos los mineros.

—Pero si con unos pocos ¿y si estas entre ellos, y si te hacen daño?

—Madge, por favor…me arriesgaré, estoy seguro de que algo conseguiremos. No puedes entenderlo porque nunca has pasado hambre ni has tenido necesidades, y me parece perfecto por ti, rubia, pero la gente de la Veta se muere de hambre. Tenemos que hacer algo. Quizás hasta te libre de la Cosecha los dos años que te quedan…—me mira a los ojos.

— No van a eliminar los juegos, Gale… y menos los próximos que es un Vasallaje…

—Te prometo que tendré cuidado, Madge. Nadie sabrá que me has ayudado. Te lo prometo, sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas, has sabido de que iba la cosa…aunque me hubiera gustado que no ten enteraras por otros…— Intento poner una voz dulce para ella, en parte porque no quiero que se preocupe y en parte porque quiero tenerla un poco alejada de todo y contenta.

—Prométeme que si las cosas se ponen feas te alejaras.

—No, no te voy a prometer eso.— resopla cruzándose de brazos— Ya me conoces. Ahora vuelve a casa, intenta no acercarte mucho por aquí estos días. ¿Vale?— Madge asiente, me gusta lo complaciente que es conmigo la mayoría de las veces, sonrío un poco y la beso en la mejilla. Luego ella se va hacia la zona de los comerciantes, a su casa y yo me voy a la Veta.

Al día siguiente los mineros acudimos a la mina como hemos planeado, pero no bajamos al pozo, y a aquellos que quieren hacerlo se lo impedimos.

Empieza el cambio.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Capitulo del martes, como siempre, gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, a los que no os gusta la historia y veis forzadas los pairings, ya expliqué mi punto de vista en el ask y en mi facebook. Parece que las cosas en el doce empiezan a ponerse serias, y en el proximo capitulo ya tenemos a Peeta y Katniss reunidos...

Solo quería decir una cosa Dr Bones, lo de una madre jamas dejaría que una hija comparta habitación con un amigo, es raro. No conozco a nadie que haya tenido problemas con eso, pero si con novios/parejas. Me ha sorprendido tanto que tenia que decirlo.

**Actualizo martes y viernes**

**Besos de fuego!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Katniss**

Me parece increíble que todo haya pasado tan rápido, como las cosas se forman y se destruyen de una forma tan fácil y son tan difíciles de mantener. Hace ya tres días que Peeta y Delly regresaron de su Gira de la Victoria. Y Peeta y yo deberíamos estar felices y sin embargo ni siquiera nos vemos.

_Fui a esperarle al tren emocionada, y aunque rodeada de periodistas no me importó saltar a sus brazos y besarle, la verdad es que le había echado mucho de menos, aunque ahora le eche aún más de menos._

_Su beso no fue como me lo esperaba, pero supuse que era por mi sorprendente emoción al verle, aun así me abrazo y me sonrió, me acaricio la cara y el pelo. Aunque volvió a repetirme que teníamos que hablar cuanto antes en un susurro al oído. Cuando la gente se dispersó, me llevo de la mano hasta su casa, aunque antes se despidió de Delly con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo apretar los dientes por beso y por el rubor de ella._

—_¿Te preparo un té?— Susurró llevándome de la mano al salón._

—_No, gracias, estoy empezando a preocuparme. Pareces muy nervioso— en ese momento no sabía que le pasaba y estaba empezando a asustarme. Me obligo a sentarme en uno de los sillones y él se sentó en el sofá a mi lado._

—_No sé por dónde empezar. Si explicando, preguntando o con un ataque de celos…—Murmuró él._

—_¿Perdón? Peeta no te sigo…_

—_Ya…ya…— Respiró profundamente. —En el Capitolio Snow tuvo unas palabras conmigo._

—_¿Sobre qué? No hemos dado más problemas. Solo nos hemos separado estos quince días…_

— _En estos quince días han pasado muchas cosas.— Respiró hondo de nuevo.— Resulta que literalmente te amenazo, dijo que eras una esperanza para los distritos por lo que hiciste, que estas viva porque quiere que seamos una pareja feliz, que la gente piense que lo hiciste por amor._

— _Esa misma conversación la tuvo conmigo hace seis meses. Somos una pareja, nos queremos.— Intenté cogerle la mano pero él me la apartó.—¿Peeta?_

—_A ver…— Suspiró de nuevo— Delly tiene pesadillas…muy fuertes…bueno, ya viste su aspecto cuando nos fuimos, apenas comía, no dormía…_

—_Ahora parece estar mucho mejor…— Reconocí porque la chica no tenía ningún atisbo de ojeras y sus mejillas estaban de nuevo sonrosadas._

— _A eso voy. Me he dedicado a cuidarla durante todo el viaje. La primera noche no quiso cenar. Le llevé la cena a su habitación…y…acabé durmiendo con ella— creo que en ese momento dejé de respirar y mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, como cuando te dan un susto o te caes de un árbol y te roba todo el aire._

— _¡¿Dormiste con ella?!—Asintió como tal cosa como si estuviéramos hablando del tiempo._

—_Sí dormí con ella, no grites, Katniss…—Murmuró— y bueno, empezó para reconfortarla, y luego solo porque nos apetecía, pero también la he besado. Varias veces._

—_La has besado…—Creo que oí como mi corazón se paró, y los celos recorrieron cada una de mis venas, no pude evitarlo y sin pensarlo le pegué un tortazo— ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— él se frotó la mejilla mirándome con los ojos entrecortados._

—_No seas hipócrita, Katniss, Snow sabia que lo hacía porque había grabaciones. Como también las hay de Gale besándote a ti, saliendo de tu casa a las 6 de la mañana con beso incluido, cogidos de la mano por la Pradera…—_

—_Peeta yo no…cuando te fuiste, tuve pesadillas, me pasé dos días sin dormir, hasta que no pude más y bueno, volví a dormir…me desperté con una pesadilla y me fui al bosque— Susurré muy bajo— Gale me encontró allí, muerta de frío y me llevó a casa…. Y le pedí que se quedara a dormir conmigo…Pero Gale es mi amigo. ¡Tú estuviste liado con Delly!_

—_Gale está enamorado de ti, esos besos no son simple besos de amistad, lo sabes._

— _¡Y Delly lo está de ti! ¿O es que no te has dado cuenta?_

—_Sí me he dado cuenta, Katniss._

— _Y la besas…_

— _Como tu besas a Gale…— Se frotó las sienes.— El caso es que no podemos dejarlo así como así. Ni porque yo haya dormido con Delly ni porque tu hayas hecho a saber qué con Gale._

— _¿Cómo que a saber qué, Peeta?—Me levanto— ¡¿Crees que me he acostado con él?!¡No lo he hecho!— a mi mente llego el remordimiento de que no lo había hecho porque Gale me frenó, dos veces, pero eso es algo que de momento Peeta no debería saber.— ¡Puede que tú si lo hayas hecho con Delly!_

—_No te he sido infiel…_

—_La has besado, eso es…_

—_Bueno, estamos empatados, Katniss…— entrecerré los ojos y le miré cruzándome de brazos, estaba enfadada y dolida, pero a la vez me sentía culpable, culpable porque yo si sabía hasta dónde llegue con Gale, pero creo que los celos ganan a la culpabilidad._

—_No me esperaba esto de ti…— Susurré—Todo lo que me decías…el tiempo que estuviste enamorado de mí…_

— _Qué me bese con Delly no quiere decir que haya dejado de estar enamorado de ti…Pero yo siempre he pensado que tu sentías algo por…él…y…que le beses…_

— _Peeta, sabes que te quiero…_

—_¿Pero cuanto me quieres?_

—_Peeta…estoy…estoy enamorada…—Tardé unos segundos en contestar porque creo que estaba abrumada._

— _Has dudado…—Murmuró cerrando los ojos rascándoselos— Sea como sea, Katniss, aunque no sientas nada…tenemos que seguir juntos…_

—_Peeta no es como si tu no hubieras hecho nada…somos ambos culpables…— Resopló._

—_Culpables o no tenemos que estar juntos, como pareja. Te ha amenazado, y no me extrañaría que Delly o Gale también estuvieran amenazados…_

— _Algo me dio a entender Snow…— Susurré._

—_Te quiero, Katniss…— Susurró intentando cogerme la mano pero yo la aparté_

—_Peeta…yo…Necesito pensar…dame... unos días…— Salí corriendo de su casa, y entré en la mía dando un portazo._

Y hasta hoy no he vuelto a verle. Ni a él ni a Delly ni siquiera a Gale porque no he salido de casa, ni de mi cama. No he querido verles, aunque Peeta lo ha intentado varias veces, pero ahora no quiero estar cerca de él, porque me hace pensar en lo que ambos hemos hecho: engañarnos mutuamente. Y no sé qué sentiría él, pero yo cuando a Gale le decía que no podía parar era verdad. No podía haber parado si él no hubiera frenado nuestros besos. Ni siquiera salí ayer el Día del paquete, porque tengo dinero de sobra para comprar lo que quiera, sé que mi hermana cogió una bolsa de caramelos, y podría echarle la bronca por no dejárselo a otros niños, pero no tengo fuerzas para ello.

Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para explicarle a mi madre que ha pasado entre Peeta y yo, porque no he dormido con él, porque he dejado que estos dos días las pesadillas volvieran a invadir mis sueños. Pesadillas en el que le perdía a manos de Delly, o pesadillas en las que Gale intentaba matarme a mí, arrancarme el corazón.

No soy consciente muy bien cuando la habitación empieza a quedarse a oscuras, está oscureciendo un nuevo día y está empezando a nevar de nuevo con fuerza. Con suerte la nevada disuadirá a Peeta de intentar venir hoy. Cuando golpean con fuerza la puerta de la calle espero que sea Peeta, aunque los golpes que dan, no son muy propios de él. Oigo una voz suave a bajo y luego sube gritando mi nombre hasta mi habitación. Es Madge, viene con las mejillas rojas, el pelo húmedo y con copos de nieve en él, llorando a mares.

—Katniss, ¡es Gale…!— Grita— ¡van a azotarle en la plaza!

—¿Qué?—mi voz sale ronca y no proceso bien las palabras.

— Nuevos Agentes de la paz…Van a azotarle, con un látigo…está atado…esta…— empieza a llorar tan fuerte que no entiendo lo que dice. Pero ya no me importa.

Bajo las escaleras sin ni siquiera cambiarme, solo me pongo las botas y cojo el abrigo y en pijama salgo corriendo hasta la plaza. La nieve del suelo hace que me resbale un par de veces y caiga de bruces, pero no me importa, Madge me ayuda a levantarme ambas veces, algo que agradezco aunque ninguna de las dos decimos nada. Detrás de nosotras oigo como me llaman, reconozco la voz de Haymitch y la de Peeta, pero no pienso esperarles.

Cuando llegamos a la plaza Madge y yo estamos jadeando intentando coger aire, el aire frío quema en la garganta y los pulmones y las piernas me arden, pero no puedo ver el centro de la plaza, hay mucha gente, mineros sobretodo.

—Tenemos que llegar al centro…—Murmuro jadeando. Cuando hablo un par de personas se dan la vuelta y me miran, se apartan y hacen que se aparten el resto, casi como haciendo un pasillo para que Madge y yo podamos pasar.

Cuando la marea humana se aparta del todo y llego a donde ya no hay nadie delante lo que veo es aterrador. Hay tres hombres atados a un enorme poste que ahí no estaba hace un par de días. No les veo la cara a ninguno de los tres, pero al que está justo dándome la espalda a mí no le veo ni un trozo de piel sana de la espalda desnuda. Los tres cuerpos caen flácidos solo sujetos por las cuerdas atadas, en uno de los movimientos del látigo, cuando toca al hombre que está siendo azotado hace que su cara gire, aunque no haría falta, su pelo para mi es inconfundible. Gale es el hombre que está siendo azotado ahora.

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!— Corro hacia Gale sin importarme nada más, ni siquiera miro al Agente de paz, abrazo la espalda de Gale antes de que el siguiente latigazo caiga, aunque eso no lo frena. Me da en la espalda, y me hace gemir aunque tenga el abrigo cubriéndomela, el dolor es horrible.

—¡Maldita cría!— el Agente de Paz me maldice, no le reconozco la voz, pero me da igual no pienso soltar a Gale. Vuelvo a oír como el látigo suena en el aire, pero no me da, aunque sí que oigo un nuevo gemido.

— ¡Espera!— Esa es la voz de Haymitch, me da igual, no pienso soltar el cuerpo de Gale aunque él no sepa que estoy ahí, solo levanto la vista para mirar a los otros dos hombres ensangrentados, unos de ellos es Bristel, el otro aunque le he visto mil veces en el quemador no recuerdo su nombre.— ¿No sabes quiénes son? Al alcalde le va a gustar bien poco que hayas golpeado a su hija…—Así que es eso, también ha golpeado a Madge.

— Se ha metido en el medio, las dos…Sácalas de aquí…—El Agente de la paz le ordena a Haymitch.

—Ninguna de las dos va a irse, y no creo que quieras hacerle daño a ninguna, ella es la prima del chico, Katniss, la cazatributos, ¿la conoces? No creo que a Snow le haga gracia que la azotes o le hagas daño…— El hombre parece pensárselo.

— Creo que cuarenta latigazos para un chico de su edad son suficientes, señor.—Eso lo dice otra voz que no conozco.

—Muy bien.—Dice cuando parece que han pasado horas.— Llevároslos, a los tres y a las chicas…

Noto que alguien me sujeta del hombro y cuando miro hacia arriba veo que es Peeta, tiene las cejas casi juntas de la pena, no dice nada cuando empieza desatar las manos de Gale, al que tengo que sujetar con todas mis fuerzas para que no caiga al suelo. No sé quien desata a los otros dos hombres, ni siquiera sé quien trae los tablones para colocarles, ninguno de los tres tienen el suficiente dinero para pagar un medico asique los tres hombres son llevados por sus compañeros a mi casa. Mi madre puede curarles casi tan bien como un médico de verdad.

Mientras que caminamos hacia la Aldea miro a Madge, se tapa un lado de la mejilla con una mano y tiene sangre en ella, le ha cortado en la cara. No sé si decirle algo o no, estoy cubierta de sangre de Gale, agarrando su mano mientras que Haymitch, Peeta y Thom llevan la camilla improvisada. Al final decido esperar a llegar a casa.

Cuando atravesamos la puerta de mi casa parece que mi madre ya nos está esperando. Ha retirado las cosas de encima de la mesa de la cocina y pide que al que peor esté le pongan encima de ella, a los otros dos le suban a las habitaciones. Yo quiero poner a Gale en la cocina, pero el resto dice que Bristel es el que está peor. Por lo que mi madre indica que pongan a Gale en mi habitación y al otro hombre, que me entero que se llama Arthur, le ponen en la habitación de invitados.

Yo me quedo con Gale todo el tiempo, mientras que lo cambian del tablón a mi cama sus heridas sangran abriéndose y él gime. Le aprieto la mano con fuerza y se la beso. Arrodillándome a su lado.

—Aguanta un poco…—Le susurro— Mi madre tiene que atender primero a Bristel, luego vendrá y te dará algo para el dolor ¿vale?— el no dice nada, solo tiembla. No sé si es de frío o por el dolor, cuando levanto la vista en la habitación solo estamos Madge, Peeta y yo en la habitación.—Tu cara, Madge…

— Es solo un corte, se curara…

—Peeta, una toalla, dale una toalla— Susurro porque no pienso apartarme del lado de Gale. Peeta asiente complaciente y corre al baño y ayuda a Madge con su herida.— ¿Fue con él látigo?

— Sí…— Susurra.

—A mi me golpeo en la espalda…gracias…por ponerte en el medio.— Susurro mirando de nuevo a Gale, porque no quiero mirar a Peeta, que no ha cambiado su cara de pena y de asombro. Gale vuelve a gemir y yo acerco mi cara a la suya cuando intenta moverse.— Tienes que estarte quieto, Gale…cálmate…

—¿Por qué ha pasado esto?—Murmura Peeta.

—Porque Gale es un idealista—Murmura Madge— creyó que no trabajando iban a poder solucionar algo…

—En otros distritos están pasando cosas así también.

—Lo sabía, eso le dio alas…—Murmuro acariciando el pelo de mi amigo.

—¿le contaste lo que yo te decía?

—En parte…

— Y otra gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo—Murmura Madge sentándose en el suelo junto a mí, supongo que para mirar a Gale también.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Parece que a Gale no le ha salido muy bien su afán revolucionario. De momento...

**Actualizo martes y viernes (el martes que viene será por la tarde)**

**Besos de fuego!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Peeta**

Ver a Katniss así duele. Porque está destrozada y porque está con Gale. Su cara está cubierta de sangre de su amigo como sus manos y su ropa, pero parece no importarle, solo tiene ojos para el chico. Le susurra cosas que no consigo entender con su frente pegada a la de él sollozando levemente.

Madge está como ida, sujetándose la toalla que le he traído contra el corte de la mejilla, no sé como de profundo será pero ha sangrado mucho. Y tiene su impoluto abrigo blanco de pelo manchado de sangre. Al final no aguanto más la escena y me acerco a la hija del alcalde.

— Hey…—me agacho junto a ella, ya que está sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared, mirando a Gale, embobada también.—¿Me acompañas y te curo eso? No tengo mucha idea de medicina, pero un corte en la cara puedo…puedo con ello.—Me mira a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego mira de nuevo a Gale y Katniss y asiente.

— Será lo mejor…—Cuando salimos de la habitación nos encontramos con Prim, que sube las espaleras a toda prisa. Se mete primero en la habitación de invitados y yo me llevo a Madge abajo. Al salón, porque la cocina es un hervidero de gente. Le quito el abrigo y suspiro suavemente, no tengo mucha idea de qué hacer— Espérame aquí, voy a por algo para curarte, no tardo nada.— ella asiente intentando sonreír un poco y voy a la cocina, la madre de Katniss está sobre uno de los azotados, la visión es dolorosa y hace que me estremezca, al menos el chico esta inconsciente y no se entera de los trozos de piel que le está retirando de la espalda. No digo nada y rebusco en la cocina donde puede tener algunas gasas y un antiséptico para Madge. La señora Everdeen me mira un segundo y luego mira hacia una esquina de la encimera. No hace falta que diga nada, rápidamente veo las gasas junto a un vaso con un liquido de color verde. Me dice sin mirarme que es una infusión de antiséptico y coagulante que ayudará a Madge, ni siquiera sé cómo es que sabe que es para Madge, pero yo lo cojo y regreso al salón.— Ya he vuelto…

—¿Como está Bristel…?

— Inconsciente, y creo que es lo mejor…su espalda es…esta mucho peor que la de Gale…—Me arrodillo frente a ella y hago que aparte la toalla de su mejilla. Le va a quedar una buena cicatriz, aunque tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para girar la cara y que no le diera bajo el ojo, si no más cerca de la oreja.

—¿Crees que se pondrán todos bien?— Susurra y arruga la cara cuando con una de las gasas le toco la herida para limpiarla.

— Seguro que sí…¿Te hago daño?

— Escuece un poco…

—Lo siento…es un buen corte…Luego tendrá que mirarlo Prim o su madre por si necesitas puntos…

—Me va a quedar una horrible cicatriz…

—Por muchas cicatrices que tuvieras en la cara seguirías siendo una belleza Madge…— ella se ruboriza y aparta la mirada— Además, ha sido una buena causa…Katniss no se ha dado cuenta, pero tiene rasgado el abrigo…otro latigazo y…

—Lo sé…tampoco quería que siguiera golpeando a Gale…— Susurra y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que ella siente algo por el chico de la Veta.

—Ya…por la gente a la que se quiere se hace cualquier cosa…— Susurro.

—¿Como recibir latigazos en la cara o perder una pierna…?— Susurra ella mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí, algo así.— Ambos sonreímos un poco.

— Tú y Katniss estáis muy raros entre vosotros…— Susurra de repente dejándome con la boca abierta y sin saber que decir, no sé si contarle lo que ha pasado o no.

— Su mejor amigo ha sido azotado, es normal que esté pendiente de él…

— Si tu lo dices…— Susurra volviendo a poner cara de dolor.

— Gale y ella siempre han tenido una relación muy estrecha…lo sé, y eso me mata de celos, supongo que tanto como a ti— Ella aparta la mirada apretando los labios.— Pero ahora yo también tengo una relación muy estrecha con Delly, y eso tampoco le gusta a Katniss.

— Es un poco perro del hortelano…que ni come, ni deja comer…— Susurra cerrando los ojos.

— Creía que eráis amigas…

— Y lo somos, pero sé como es, os quiere a los dos para ella.— Murmura frunciendo el ceño.

— Y supongo que eso a ti no te hace gracia porque Gale te gusta…

—Creo que…no solo "me gusta"…y eso es lo que más me preocupa.— Susurra.—Porque solo me ve como amiga, él está enamorado de Katniss, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—El amor cambia, Madge, no te rindas…

—Si yo no me rindo, tu saldrías ganando también…— Sonríe un poco y me ruborizo, no había pensado en ello ni por asomo.

—No lo he dicho por eso…

—Lo sé, Peeta. Intentaba quitarle hierro al asunto.— Coloca su mano sobre la mía, sobre la que la está curando y sonríe un poco más.

En ese momento oímos gritar a la madre de Katniss, que necesita ayuda, que "se le va" Madge y yo nos miramos a los ojos un segundo y salimos disparados corriendo a la cocina. Vemos como dos mineros colocan a Bristel boca arriba con su maltrecha espalda tocando la sábana blanca que la madre de Katniss ha puesto sobre la mesa. La señora Everdeen coloca los dedos sobre el cuello de chico, alguien grita que tienen que avisar a su esposa y a la familia de los otros dos. Dos mineros salen corriendo de la casa. Todo pasa tan rápido que no soy muy consciente de ello. La Madre de Katniss pega su boca a la de Bristel y le insufla aire, luego se sube sobre una silla y empieza a golpearle el pecho con ambas manos, con mucha fuerza, contando. Luego vuelve a repetir la acción de hacerle el boca a boca. Le pide al hombre que no se vaya que sea fuerte, que aguante. No sé cuantos minutos está así, mientras que los demás somos espectadores silenciosos de lo que ocurre. Al final Prim (que no sé cuando apareció) aparta a su madre del cuerpo de Bristel. Ha muerto. Ya no pueden hacer nada por él. Prim le dice a su madre que tiene que pensar con claridad, que había perdido mucha sangre por los latigazos, que el dolor había podido con él. Que ella no es culpable. Que hay otros dos chicos que la necesitan también.

Justo en ese momento llega la familia del fallecido junto con Hazelle y la madre del Arthur. Sobran las palabras cuando la chica, una joven que no debe de superar los veinticinco años se acerca al cuerpo de Bristel llorando. Mira a la madre de Katniss que le pide perdón antes de volver a mirar a su marido y abrazarle llorando. Noto como Madge se pega a mí y oigo como gimotea también. La saco rodeándola con un brazo de la cocina y poco a poco los mineros que aún quedaban en la cocina dejan a solas a la mujer con el cuerpo de su marido. Puedo oír los gritos y el llano desgarrador, las maldiciones e improperios por lo que tiro de Madge hasta el salón de nuevo. No tiene por qué escuchar todo eso.

Prim dice algo sobre Gale que no entiendo y Madge me mira limpiándose las lágrimas. Sé que duda en preguntármelo pero no tiene que hacerlo porque yo mismo me dirijo con ella hacia arriba, a la habitación de Katniss. Allí las cosas no han cambiado mucho, salvo que Gale tiene un paño blanco teñido de verde y rojo sobre la espalda. Katniss sique agachada sobre él, sujetando su mano inerte con la cara y la ropa aún llenas de sangre. Oigo como Madge suspira, porque Katniss ni nos mira.

— Katniss…— Me agacho a su lado— Tienes que ir a lavarte… — Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No.

— Está dormido, no se va a enterar que te has ido cinco minutos para asearte.

—No está dormido, está inconsciente por el dolor. Le duele mucho.— Susurra con la voz amarga.—Si intenta moverse sangra, hay ratos que se queja solo por respirar…

—Tu madre le atenderá pronto, pero tienes que lavarte…Por favor.

—Peeta tiene razón—Murmura Madge— Si se despierta te llamaré. Te lo prometo.—Katniss la mira con recelo y luego me mira a mí. Se incorpora medio tambaleándose y se dirige a su armario. Pero yo me adelanto y le cojo la ropa limpia.

—Te acompaño…

—Peeta…— Susurra ella pero luego suspira y no dice nada más.

Nos vamos al baño y allí sus ojos se desorbitan cuando se mira al espejo, así que inmediatamente le hago darse la vuelta. Le doy un voto de confianza y dejo que ella misma se quite el abrigo, la sangre ha traspasado hasta la camiseta del pijama. Y los pantalones, la tela de la espalda de la chaqueta tiene una fina línea roja de sangre, ahí donde tocó el látigo.

—No llevo nada debajo de la camiseta…

— No es como si no te hubiera visto desnuda antes, preciosa.— Se muerde el interior de la mejilla y se quita la camiseta, incluso la piel de su pecho está teñida de granate oscuro, Gale ha sangrado mucho. Por el espejo puedo ver que en la espalda tiene una línea abultada y roja brillante, pero al menos no hay herida que sangre.—Creo que vas a tener que darte una ducha…—No espero una respuesta y abro los grifos para regular la temperatura del agua— esperaré fuera…

—No, no te vayas…— Susurra y me quedo clavado en el sitio, no esperaba que me pidiera eso.

—No me voy a ninguna parte….—Asiente y se desnuda completamente antes de entrar en la ducha.—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No…— Aparto la mirada y dejo que se duche en silencio, no tarda más de dos minutos en cerrar los grifos, cuando noto como coge una toalla vuelvo a mirarla, esta vez ya dejo que se mire en el espejo.

—Mucho mejor…— Asiente y casi sin esperar a secarse empieza a ponerse la ropa limpia que le he cogido.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, vamos— Se repeina el pelo con los dedos sin usar el cepillo y sale del baño. No sé por qué no quería que me fuera del baño si no me ha dejado ayudarla pero como un idiota la sigo hasta su habitación.

Prim está inclinada sobre Gale y ahora le está limpiando las heridas con lo mismo que usé yo para la herida de Madge. La madre del chico está junto a él acariciándole el pelo. Katniss no dice nada y vuelve a agacharse junto a Gale, colocándose al lado de Hazelle y coge de nuevo su mano, luego se la besa. Le oigo gemir cuando Prim roza sus heridas y Katniss le sisea con suavidad y le besa la mano de nuevo. Definitivamente no me gusta ver eso, y no sé si irme o no.

—¿Cómo está el otro chico?—Le pregunto a Prim, que está tan concentrada como lo estaría su madre.

—Mi madre lo está tratando. También está muy crítico…Puede que también…

—¿Que también qué?—Katniss mira a su hermana y la niña, que ahora no parece tan niña suspira.

—Bristel ha muerto…— Susurra y creo que lo hace para que Gale, si esta en el mundo de la consciencia no la oiga. Katniss jadea y veo como aprieta la mano de Gale más fuerte.—Pero Gale está mucho mejor que él, no va a pasarle nada, mamá no va a permitirlo— Murmura Prim completamente convencida y continua su labor, Katniss vuelve a susurrarle cosas a Gale que ninguno podemos entender, hasta que él como si despertara de un trance empieza a gemir más alto, ahogando los gritos contra al colchón, ahora está completamente despierto y solo un simple roce le hace gritar, por lo que Katniss agarra con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

—¡Le haces daño! ¡Para!—Su hermana pequeña se suelta y la mira poniéndose colorada de ira.

—¡Hay que desinfectarle la espalda! ¡Si se infecta sí que tendría un problema!

—¡Pero le duele! ¡No podéis darle algo! ¿Jarabe por ejemplo?

—El jarabe se lo daremos para que duerma después…

—Dáselo ahora…

—No, y no me obligues a echarte de la habitación, Katniss— En ese momento Prim parece la hermana mayor y Katniss la niña asustada. Se miran la una a la otra, retándose con la mirada. Hasta que Gale vuelve a gemir.

—Catnip…—le oímos todos.—deja que siga…— Ella suelta a su hermana y se centra de nuevo en él.

Prim vuelve a limpiar con suavidad la espalda de Gale, y él vuelve a gemir y dejar escapar suaves alaridos de vez en cuando, podría decir que incluso se le puede oír apretar los dientes.

—Acompáñame…—Murmura Madge casi sin mirarme al cabo de varios minutos de gritos ahogados de Gale.

—¿Adónde?

—A mi casa. Tenemos una medicina muy potente para el dolor, mi madre la usa muy a menudo. La deja dormida y no siente nada.

Madge no espera a que le diga si voy con ella o no, sale de la habitación aunque la sigo, recoge su abrigo que está completamente manchado de sangre dándole un aspecto grotesco y corremos hasta su casa. Me pide que la espere en la entrada y ella sube corriendo al piso de arriba. Regresa en un minuto, con otro abrigo y una caja en la mano. En la caja pone "morfilina" es una droga de diseño del Capitolio. Cuando regresamos a casa de Katniss, su madre decide inyectarle medio vial a Gale y uno entero al otro hombre que sigue luchando por su vida. Dos minutos después en la casa solo reina el silencio, aunque yo sigo escuchando los susurros de Katniss hacia Gale.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Bueno aquí estoy hoy, más tarde de lo normal pero es que no he podido antes...Gale azotado desde los ojos de Peeta no es mucho mejor ¿eh? Sigue siendo doloroso, y la conversación con Madge...vaya vaya...

_Como ya son dos personas las que me lo dicen en los reviews...lo pongo aquí para aclararlo. está bien claro que no tengo pal puesto el pairing y copio litealmente lo que tengo puesto en el fic:_

_Continuación de "No soy un tributo más": Los Juegos han acabado, pero Katniss, Peeta y Delly no pueden saltar de ese tren. La Gira de la Victoria ya está aquí, y este año se celebrará un Vasallaje de los veinticinco que no dejará indiferente a nadie, mientras, el fuego de la rebelión se aviva en los corazones de los habitantes de los distritos. ¿Ser marionetas o luchar?._

_Rated: Fiction M - Spanish - Adventure/Romance - [Katniss E., Gale H.] [Peeta M., Delly C.] - Chapters: 14 - Words: 37,655 - Reviews: 129 - Favs: 39 - Follows: 40 - Updated: 2h ago - Published:Dec 6, 2013 - id: 9903901_

_si os fijais, tengo a Katniss y Gale y a Peeta y Delly entre corchetes, es decir, formando pairing. Yo no tengo la culpa de que Fanfiction, al tener puestos los cuatro protagonistas, cuando elijes a dos de ellos (Katniss y Peeta) salga mi fic. No lo tengo mal puesto porque les tengo puesto colocados como parejas...es culpa de la página y no mía. no me hago publicidad engañosa ni nada por el estilo. Otra cosa no, pero sincera un rato..._

**Actualizo martes y viernes**

**Besos de fuego!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Gale**

Cuando abro los ojos siento como si la cabeza fuera a estallarme, pero en cuanto muevo uno de los brazos, o lo intento la espalda me arde y lo recuerdo todo. Negarnos a bajar al pozo, impedírselo a los que querían bajar, la primera pelea con uno de los mineros que quería trabajar. A Cray separándome de él. Luego los nuevos Agentes, un hijo de puta que tiró al suelo a Bristel y le pateo en la cara. No pude resistirme y me lancé a por él junto con otro compañero, el hijo puta se llevo varios puñetazos y patadas nuestras, pero luego se vengó de los tres. Sesenta latigazos por cabeza.

Recuerdo contar perfectamente los latigazos de Bristel y de Arthur. Sesenta. Perdieron el conocimiento sobre los treinta latigazos y aun así el cabrón no paró con ninguno. De los míos deje de contar a los veintitrés, aunque no sé cuando perdí la consciencia, no sé si todo lo que recuerdo después es verdad o solo lo causó el dolor. Estaba inconsciente cuando sentí un cuerpo abrazándome, y lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Luego volví a perder la consciencia. Tengo lagunas, no sé donde estoy pero al menos es una cama blanda y no huele a carbón, por lo que no es la mía. Intento mover la otra mano pero noto que algo, que alguien me la tiene agarrada. Y su mano es inconfundible, pequeña y fina, aunque esté a oscuras. Intento moverme de nuevo pero no puedo, un dolor punzante me atraviesa toda la espalda. La debo de tener en carne viva, no puedo evitar gemir de nuevo.

Maldito hijo de puta.

—¿Gale?—Susurra.

—Hola Catnip…—Enciende la luz de la lamparita y veo que estamos en su habitación, ella sentada en el suelo y yo en la cama. Reprime un bostezo y me sonríe un poco recolocándose una manta por encima.

—Por fin te despiertas sin gritar…

—¿Qué?— Susurro, tengo la boca seca, tengo mucha sed.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—intento negar con la cabeza pero al final desisto.

—No.

—Llevas tres días despertándote gimiendo y gritando, ni has bebido ni comido…

—Entonces eso explica la sed que tengo…

—¿entonces no te acuerdas de nada…?

—Creo que algo sí, a ti todo el tiempo cerca…— Noto como se ruboriza un poco.

— Tenias sed, ¿no?—Me acerca un vaso con una pajita—bebe despacio o te atragantaras, y no te vendrá nada bien…—Asiento y cojo la pajita para beber lentamente como me ha dicho, tengo mucha sed pero no puedo beber más de medio vaso.

—¿No quieres más? ¿Te duele mucho? Puedo inyectarte otro calmante.

—¿Ahora eres mi enfermera…?

—Puedes llamarlo así, llevo siéndolo estos tres días…

—¿Dónde has estado durmiendo?

— Son las tres de la madrugada, ¿donde crees que he dormido?

—¿Aquí? ¿En el suelo? ¡Catnip!

—¡Ssshhh!— Me tapa la boca con los dedos— Después de lo que vi no pienso dejarte solo ni un minuto.—Se inclina un poco y me besa en la frente como he hecho con ella alguna vez, es extraño, aunque cuando me besa en los labios me gusta más.

— Si me vas a callar así siempre no dejaré de hablar…— Ella sonríe.

—Serás…—Me vuelve a coger la mano—He pasado mucho miedo Gale…— Susurra de repente. —No hagas mas tonterías…Me contaron los que pasó.

— Solo defendí a un compañero…— Susurro empiezo a sentirme muy cansado de nuevo así que cierro los ojos.

— Es muy tarde, duerme un poco más. Voy a apagar la luz.

— Espera…—La miro a los ojos, se ha puesto nerviosa cuando me referí a "un compañero"— ¿Cómo están Bristel y Arthur…?— ella cierra los ojos y aparta la mirada.

— Deberías dormir…

—Catnip,— Hago fuerza de voluntad y aunque duele como si me rasgaran la piel de los omóplatos con cuchillas, cojo su barbilla y la obligo a que me mire.— ¿Dónde están?

— Arthur está en la habitación de invitados…— Susurra—Bristel…no superó las heridas…—me mira a los ojos y me aprieta con fuerza la mano. Yo tengo ganas de gritar, de llorar, de levantarme y buscar a ese hijo de puta. Pero no puedo hacer nada de eso. Ni siquiera las lágrimas acuden a mis ojos.

—maldito hijo de puta, cuando pueda moverme…

—Sssshhhh— Katniss vuelve a sisear—No vas a hacer nada, por favor Gale, por favor. No quiero verte mal de nuevo, no podré soportarlo más—Pega su frente a la mía—Por favor, hazlo por mí…por tu familia…—susurra y ella sí parece que va a llorar—por favor…—Me besa de nuevo y yo intento calmarla con mis labios, porque es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Tranquila…de momento estoy aquí, ¿vale? Contigo, y a tu merced porque no puedo moverme.— Asiente y cierra los ojos un par de segundos.

—¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Más agua? ¿Tienes hambre?¿Ir al baño? ¿Calmantes?

—Aún no, solo…quiero que te acuestes en la cama y duermas también.—Niega con la cabeza

—Podría hacerte daño…— Apaga la luz antes de que pueda replicarle algo.—Pero estaré aquí…—Apoya su cabeza en el colchón, sin soltarme la mano—Ahora que me has hablado…dormiré como una reina…— Busca mi boca en la oscuridad y vuelve a besarme—No voy a moverme de aquí.

Noto como la respiración de Katniss se va calmando poco a poco noto como se va durmiendo. Su aliento choca contra mi barbilla y quiero acercar mi cara más a la suya pero no soy capaz sin notar de nuevo el dolor punzante. No puedo descansar. Bristel está muerto y me siento culpable por ello. Siento como si el aire me faltara al pensar en su joven mujer y en sus ideas liberales. Siento que no tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados, que cuando me recupere, los Agentes de la paz deberán pagar por la muerte de mi compañero, que el distrito no puede seguir viviendo con miedo. El sonido rítmico de la respiración de Katniss consigue calmarme tanto que al final me vuelvo a quedar dormido.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya es de día, y por como la luz entra por la ventana, la mañana está bastante avanzada. Katniss sigue dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón y sujetándome la mano, incluso dormida lo hace con fuerza. Eso me hace sonreír y olvidarme un poco de los problemas, acerco como puedo nuestras manos a mis labios y se la beso un par de veces. Katniss se despierta y me mira aturdida pero luego me sonríe.

—estas despierto…

—sí…y ahora aceptaría esos calmantes…duele más que anoche…

— Te inyectaré medio vial de morflina, pero supongo que ahora que has despertado mi madre empezará a darte calmantes orales.

—¿Morflina?

—Agradéceselo a tu amiga Madge, vendrá en un rato para despegarme de tu lado.

— Eso suenan a celos…

—No son celos, y yo no me reiría cuando tengo que pincharte ese musculoso y precioso culo— Me dice cogiendo una jeringuilla de uno de los cajones de la mesita y llenándola con un líquido transparente.

— ¿en serio me vas a pinchar en el trasero?

— Es donde mi madre me ha enseñado a hacerlo…no es la primera vez que te lo voy a ver…¿Vas a avergonzarte?— Se inclina de nuevo para quedar a mi altura.

—No me avergüenzo de nada, y si deja de doler, como si me tienes que pincharme cien veces.

—Bien…— Cuando sus manos rozan mis caderas para bajarme la ropa siento un cosquilleo extraño para como es la situación.—Solo llevas puestos los calzoncillos, te quitamos los pantalones por comodidad…

—Me parece bien…— Susurro esperando el pinchazo.

—Allá voy…— noto algo húmedo encima de uno de mis glúteos y luego el pinchazo, pensaba que sería peor, pero apenas lo noto.— Ya esta— me coloca la ropa de nuevo y noto como me arropa hasta las caderas. Deja la jeringuilla sobre la mesa y vuelve a sentarse en el suelo para mirarme a la cara.—¿Necesitas algo más?

—No…no…Solo que descanses un poco más tú…tienes un aspecto lamentable…

— Tu tampoco estás en tu mejor momento ¿sabes?— Ambos sonreímos mientras que ella me acaricia el pelo— Aunque no hayas estado consciente tienes ojeras…estas pálido y has perdido peso…

—Vale, vale, vale, ya sé que estoy horrible…

— No estarías horrible ni aunque te lo propusieras, sabes tan bien como yo que incluso enfermo eres atractivo…— Sonrío

—Así que piensas que soy atractivo…— ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— Todo el mundo lo piensa, Gale, no soy la única y lo sabes. No sabes la de chicas que han preguntado a mi hermana por ti— Dice eso ultimo apretando los labios, celosa de nuevo.— ¿De verdad que no quieres nada más?

— No, de momento no. —Carraspeo—¿Puedo preguntarte cosas sobre ese día…?— Suspira pero asiente. —Bristel…—Murmuro, no puedo hacer la pregunta completa.

—Yo estaba aquí arriba contigo, pero…no sufrió—Me acaricia el pelo—Peeta, dijo que se le paró el corazón…no sé más…—Susurra— Sé que era tu amigo…lo siento muchísimo Gale…no pudimos hacer nada…

—Estoy seguro de que tu madre lo intento todo…

—Sí, yo creo que sí…— En ese momento el timbre de la casa suena y Katniss resopla.

—¿esperas visita?

— Es tu visita…mi relevo…—Alzo una ceja— Madge.—Aclara— como te he dicho antes, ha venido todos los días, me obligan a bajar a desayunar, darme una ducha, tumbarme un rato en la cama de Prim…pero hoy que estas despierto no quiero moverme de aquí…

—Tienes que desayunar…

—¿me estás echando?— Su pregunta me hace sonreír.

— Solo un par de horas, te prometo que no me fugaré con Madge…

— No tiene gracia…— Aprieta los labios y frunce el ceño.

— Me encantas celosa…

— No estoy celosa…—Murmura entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro…Acércate antes de que suba…—ella me hace caso y se acerca, pero no lo suficiente—Mas cerca…— Se aproxima un poco más, acercando su cara a la mía— Más…— Cuando lo hace la beso suavemente en los labios durante un par de segundos, cuando se separa atrapo su labio inferior con los dientes.— Un par de horas ¿entendido Catnip?—Parece aturdida por el beso porque solo asiente un poco, se aparta justo cuando Madge entra en la habitación.

Solo le veo hasta la cintura, pero es la única chica que llevaría vestido en invierno. Oigo como se susurran algo y veo las piernas de Katniss salir de la habitación y Madge ocupa el lugar de Katniss sentándose frente a mí, con una sonrisa, como si estuviera mirando algo maravilloso.

—Bonito vestido…

—estas despierto…—Murmura como si no se lo creyera.

—Sí, no os vais a librar de mí tan fácilmente…

—No bromees con eso…Estábamos muy preocupados todos…

—Voy a ponerme bien, casi no me duele…lo que…eso que me ha inyectado Katniss que has traído tu es maravilloso…Gracias…

— Es lo menos que podía hacer…yo te ayudé con esas ideas de libertad…contándote lo que pasaba en otros sitios…

—No te sientas culpable, rubia, porque esto no es tú culpa…— Suspira y cuando gira la cara veo que un lateral de ésta está hinchada y tiene una alargada herida de unos diez centímetros con costra.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?—Levanto el brazo y aunque duele le acaricio la zona cercana.

—Cuando te azotaron…Katniss sin pensárselo corrió a abrazar tu espalda…el Agente no se detuvo y le dio un latigazo, seguro que ella aun tiene la marca, aunque como llevaba ropa no le hizo herida. Yo vi que os iban a seguir…azotando y me metí en el medio. Conseguí poner los brazos con el abrigo por delante pero la cola del látigo me dio en la cara.— Me coge la mano que la estaba acariciando.

—No sé si darte…daros las gracias o llamaros idiotas…—Murmuro, me enfada que no tengan cuidado, podían haberlas hecho más daño.

—Gracias a eso solo recibiste cuarenta y dos latigazos…hay piel que pudo salvar y coser, aunque otras zonas lo sigues teniendo en heridas abiertas. Por eso te duele tanto.

—Creo que prefiero no imaginarme como está mi espalda…

—Mejor…— Sonríe.— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida?

—Agua… bebí un poco anoche pero me supo a poco….—Rápidamente me acerca el vaso de agua y con la pajita me acabo el líquido.

—¿Algo más?

— Solo que dejéis de estar conmigo como si me fuera a morir, yo no voy a morirme como Bristel…

—Katniss es una bocazas, no íbamos a contároslo hasta que estuvierais mejor.—Murmura cruzándose de brazos.

—Arthur, ¿se ha despertado?.—Asiente.

—Se despertó ayer…pero la Señora Everdeen le ha mantenido drogado con morflina y jarabe casi todo el tiempo, puede que lo haga contigo…

—Prefiero aguantar el dolor, no quiero dormir más, no quiero estar postrado aquí…

—Pues vas a estar aquí unas cuantas semanas…Así que ponte cómodo…— Como Katniss, me acaricia el pelo repeinándome eso me incomoda porque es un gesto demasiado cariñoso para la sola amistad que tenemos, por mucho que haya habido entre nosotros. Aunque no le digo nada porque no quiero hacerle sentir mal.

Madge se pasa aquí el tiempo que Katniss no está, aunque su madre viene a verme y a examinarme las heridas. Veo las estrellas cuando cambia los vendajes de la espalda pero aprieto los dientes e intento quejarme los menos posible, sobretodo porque no quiero que Katniss me oiga desde la otra habitación.

Katniss regresa justo a las dos horas y aunque no le dice nada a Madge, ella se aparta para que Katniss ocupe su lugar. Me dice que me trae un caldo para que coma algo y aunque al principio no me apetece nada en cuanto empieza a dármelo me acabo todo el tazón.

La situación se vuelve incomoda con las dos chicas sentadas en silencio mirándome sin decir nada, así que cierro los ojos e intento hacerme el dormido, aunque al final consigo dormirme, me siento como si hubiera trabajado diez días sin descanso. Cuando despierto estoy a solas con Katniss en una mano tiene un libro y con la otra acaricia mi pelo, como si llevara haciéndolo mucho tiempo.

—Hey Catnip…

—Hola dormilón…

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo leer…— Susurro sonriendo, es extraño verla así, tan acostumbrado que me tiene a verla con el arco y las flechas entre los dedos.

— Soy una caja de sorpresas…¿Cómo estás?

—Cansado…con ganas de dormir…

— Duerme, no tienes nada mejor que hacer…

—¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar sentada en el suelo a mi lado? Estoy bien, podrías salir a cazar…

—Te prometí que no me separaría de ti hasta que te recuperaras…

—No recuerdo esa promesa…

—Te la hice cuando te trajimos…

— Te permito romperla, vas a volverte loca encerrada si no sales a cazar…—Acaricio su trenza y me sorprende que el movimiento no sea tan doloroso.

—No voy a romperla, si lo necesitáramos saldría, pero no lo necesitamos, y por tu familia no te preocupes, no les va a faltar comida…—Se muerde el labio inferior—Tu madre no podrá venir a verte en unos días— Susurra—Posy tiene sarampión…

—¿Tu madre ha ido a verla?— De repente mis heridas pasan a un segundo plano, mi hermana pequeña me preocupa más.

—Le ha mandado algo, no te preocupes, en una semana estará jugando con la nieve como si nada…se recuperará antes que tú.

— Eso ya lo veremos…No pienso tenerte durmiendo en el suelo muchos días más.

—Podría ir a dormir con Prim, pero no quiero dejarte solo por si necesitas algo…

—La cama es muy grande Catnip.

—Pero ya sabes que no puedo evitar abrazarte dormida. Así que por si acaso te hago daño…

—No me hagas obligarte, Catnip.

— Hagamos un trato cuando dejen de sangrarte las heridas al moverte dormiré contigo.—La miro un segundo, maldita cabezota…

—Trato hecho…—Me estrecha la mano para sellar el trato, aunque yo luego le beso la mano.

...

* * *

**Nota de autor: **Parece que Katniss va a estar de enfermera, y sigue sin gustarle que Madge se acerque mucho a Gale...

**Actualizo martes y viernes.** Gracias por leer!

**Besos de fuego!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaime**r: The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

* * *

...

**Katniss**

Aún me siento extraña al estar hablando con Gale, algo muy dentro de mí había temido que no despertara nunca, que se fuera como hizo Bristel. Tenía miedo de dejar de sentir su respiración sobre nuestras manos entrelazadas por la noche, dejar de ver el movimiento rítmico de su espalda plagada de heridas al respirar.

Pero aquí está. Con los ojos abiertos y haciendo mil preguntas que intento eludir como sea, no creo que esté preparado para escucharlas.

—Catnip. ¿Quieres dejar de cambiar de tema? Necesito respuestas. Por muy duras que sean.—Me sorprende el tono firme de su voz para lo débil que está. He intentado que coma una cuajada de la leche de Lady y nos ha llevado al menos quince minutos. Resoplo.

—No he salido de casa, solo sé…lo que Peeta y Madge me cuentan. Tampoco quiero saber mucho…me asusta.

— Entonces las cosas están mal…— Suspiro y le acaricio el pelo dejando el tarro de la cuajada en la mesita.

—No te alteres…y no te muevas o no te contaré más.— Se pasa la lengua por los labios, los tiene resecos y cuarteados, lo noto sobre todo cuando le beso.

—El hombre del látigo es el nuevo Jefe de los Agentes de la paz, se llama Romulus Thread, Nadie sabe que ha sido de Cray y Darius. Ha convertido la plaza en una sala gigante de torturas y de ejecuciones. Junto con el enorme poste al que os ató han colocado una horca.— Gale abre los ojos e intenta moverse pero yo le sujeto por el brazo— Aún no la han usado…—acaricio su brazo—También hay una especie de jaulas, como para los animales, donde meten a gente que se rebela. Suele…suelen tirarles cubos de agua fría…y con este frio…—Susurro apagándoseme la voz poco a poco sintiéndome completamente asqueada.

—Mineros…

—Y gente del Quemador…que ya no existe…— Susurro.

—¿Cómo que no existe?— Niego con la cabeza aguantando las lágrimas.

—Lo…incendiaron justo después de que os azotaran…—Murmuro—Mucha gente perdió todo…pero, creo que nadie murió ahí…

—Las minas…que pasa con las minas Catnip— Parece nervioso e intenta volver a moverse por lo que tengo que sujetar sus brazos de nuevo.

— Estate quieto, maldita sea Gale, vas a abrirte las heridas.

—La gente está aterrada…y obligan a doblar turnos…

—Así que no han seguido con la huelga…— Niego con la cabeza y parece decepcionado.

— El distrito es un infierno Gale…Matan a gente…que te peguen un tiro es lo mejor que puede pasarte.

—Cobardes…—Murmura.

—¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Si no estás conforme con las normas te pegan un tiro, te meten en una jaula para que mueras de frio, te azotan!

—No pueden matar a todo el distrito y quedarse sin mano de obra.

—No, claro que no, pero pueden matar a la mitad y doblar el turno de los que vivan. Incluso los comerciantes tienen miedo.

—Si nos uniéramos todos…

—Moriríamos todos, Gale…la gente está asustada después de lo que ha pasado. Solo han pasado cuatro días desde que empezó todo y ya hay gente que no tiene qué llevarse a la boca.

—Sal a cazar para ellos.

—No voy a dejarte solo…—No quiero decirle que la alambrada vuelve a estar electrificada, aun no.

—Catnip…

—Gale…—Uso su mismo tono y me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿y qué hay de tu novio y tú? no creo que le haga mucha gracia que pases tanto tiempo conmigo.

— No estoy muy segura de que seamos novios…—Susurro y reconocer eso duele.—Sabe que dormimos juntos…nuestros besos…—Gale cierra los ojos.

—Lo siento Catnip…

—No eres el único que besaba…tu le ponías control al asunto.— Sonrío un poco o al menos intento sonreír—Además, él y Delly…

—¿Qué?

—Que han estado como nosotros…parecen uña y carne, Delly no se separa de Peeta ni cuando viene a vernos…

—Con lo enamorado que estaba, eso si que no me lo esperaba…

—Reconozcamos que Delly tiene mejores aspectos que yo, en todo. Además ahora está muy guapa…

— No te compares con ella, Katniss. Eres única…y si te cambia por ella Peeta es idiota…

—Bueno, digamos que no lo he pensado mucho contigo aquí, no quiero hablar de eso. Además no he dejado de besarte, no sé en qué se convierte todo esto…

—No sé en qué se convierte, pero a mí no me molesta que me beses todo lo que quieras…— esas palabras hacen que note cierto calor en las mejillas y aparto la mirada.—Catnip, cuando te ruborizas eres adorable.

—No soy adorable…—Murmuro.

—Bueno, no adorable como un gatito…pero sí que…

—Los gatitos no son adorables—Le corto—Maúllan, sueltan pelo y piden comida.

—Qué poco amante de los animales…

—Lo dice alguien que se dedica a cazar…—Sonrío y el también lo hace, me gusta verle sonreír, porque parece relajarse y no recordar lo que le he contado hace unos minutos, si es así dejo que se meta conmigo todo lo que quiera.

—Creo que voy a estar un tiempo sin pisar el bosque…—Asiento, como las cosas sigan así no volveremos a pisarlo nunca, pero eso no quiero decírselo, aún no. Porque para Gale el bosque es algo muy importante y ya ha pasado por demasiadas cosas.

—Preocúpate de recuperarte…Piensa solo en eso, ni en las minas ni en el bosque ni en nadie más. El resto de la gente estaremos bien. Pero tú tienes que estar bien también.—Le acaricio de nuevo el pelo, se ha vuelto como algo relajante, como si yo necesitara hacerlo para comprobar que él está aquí, que no va a irse.

— Madge me contó lo que hiciste… bueno, lo que hicisteis…

—Bueno, no iba a dejar que siguieran haciéndote daño…— Susurro de nuevo mirándole a los ojos—Lo haría mil veces más, cuando te abracé, creo que habría recibido los latigazos que quedaban por ti…

—Catnip…eso es….—Me mira a los ojos.

—¿qué? ¿Qué es?

— Una estupidez, no lo habría permitido— Ahora es él quien busca mi mano que no está acariciándole y me la agarra entrelazado sus dedos con los míos.

—Estabas inconsciente…

—Sentí como me abrazaste, aunque no recuerdo nada más, y ni siquiera sabía si lo había soñado o no.

—Bueno, no sabía que más hacer, tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

— Si el tío ese te pone una mano encima me lo cargaré con mis propias manos…—Susurra apretando los dientes.

—Gale, relájate ¿vale? — Tengo miedo de que se mueva demasiado y empiece a sangrar.

—Madge me contó lo de tu espalda, ¿tienes marca?— ¿Es que no puede cambiar de tema? Suspiro.

— Solo un moratón, nada importante comparado con lo que tiene ella.

—Enséñamelo—No me lo pide, me lo exige y yo como una boba, con casi todo lo que Gale me exige me giro y sentada en el suelo me levanto la ropa. Me lo vi cuando salía de la ducha, es solo una fina línea morada, amarilla y verde, que ya se está difuminando. Cuando noto los cálidos dedos de Gale alrededor de esa marca, sobre la columna, me estremezco, notando como la piel se me eriza.

—¿Ves? No es nada, he recibido peores golpes estando contigo en el bosque, como aquella vez que me caí del árbol…¿te acuerdas?—Sonrío un poco quizás apartando sus pensamientos de este distrito, de ahora, descanse mejor. Él también sonríe, aunque luego se pone serio.

— Me acuerdo perfectamente, tenias catorce años y me diste un susto de muerte, Catnip, y solo por un par de manzanas ácidas. Pensé que te habías roto algo y cuando vi tanta sangre en tu camiseta…

—Esa vez te pusiste casi tan pálido como estas ahora…—Intento bromear.

—Muy graciosa, pero lo pasé mal. Cuando fuimos al lago a limpiarte, cuando me di cuenta de que estabas bien, salvo una cojera y el rasguño de tu vientre…—Deja de hablar de repente.

—¿Qué? Continúa.— le insisto.

—Era un chico de dieciséis años y tu una chica en sujetador, no es que hubiera visto muchos sujetadores en mi vida por aquel entonces…por eso te propuse meternos en el agua helada.

—oh…— Creo que la cara va a estallarme de lo caliente que está.

—La cosa no mejoró mucho cuando te quitaste lo pantalones como si tal cosa y me dejaste ver tus braguitas, eran rosas y con un lacito…

—Gale…ya…—Murmuro sin saber a dónde mirar ni donde esconderme, reconozco que hace dos años ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que Gale pensará así de mí, bueno, nunca lo había pensado hasta el día que me cogieron, cuando sé que estuvo a punto de besarme en los labios, y no solo como cuando nos alegrábamos de una enorme captura como un corzo o un jabalí.

—Tú has querido cambiar de tema del cabrón ese a otras cosas…atente a las consecuencias…— Sonríe con socarronería.

—Lo estás diciendo para avergonzarme…

—Solo un poco, me gusta esa Katniss ruborizada, pero lo que digo es cierto. En el lago eras un peligro para la salud de mi corazón.

—Podías haberme dicho algo…habría dejado de quedarme en ropa interior.

— Qué fueras un peligro para mi acelerado corazón no quiere decir que fuera tonto ¿sabes? Me encantaba, y me encanta verte en ropa interior.

—Hace mucho que no me ves en ropa interior…— Susurro recuperándome un poco de la vergüenza.

—Cierto, podías hacer la buena acción por un enfermo—Me guiña un ojo y yo los entrecierro.

— Si quieres verme las bragas tendrás que quitarme los pantalones tú.

— Te tomo la palabra, Catnip…— Sonríe suavemente y yo quiero desaparecer de nuevo.

Minutos después de esa conversación por suerte Gale se duerme.

Los siguientes días los pasamos así, yo durmiendo junto a él sentada en el suelo apoyada en la cama, dejando a Madge que ocupe mi lugar para desayunar y dormir un poco en una cama decente, por las tardes Peeta y Delly suelen venir de visita, aunque Delly no soporta mucho ver a Gale en la cama y prefiere bajar a hablar con mi madre y Prim.

No sé si ella y Peeta están teniendo algún tipo de acercamiento más, quizás incluso duerman juntos. Y eso me pone terriblemente celosa, aunque sé que no debería porque yo estoy haciendo lo mismo con Gale. Duermo cada noche agarrando su mano, me paso prácticamente todo el día a su lado, salvo cuando mi madre le ayuda a lavarse o a ir al baño sin levantarse de la cama.

Una semana después de que Gale haya despertado me convence para que me acueste en la cama con él porque me niego a dejarle solo por las noches. Lo hago aterrada, con miedo de acurrucarme demasiado contra él, abrazarle y apoyarme en sus heridas. Él gira su cabeza hacia mí y sonríe como si me viera por primera vez en años.

—Es gratificante verte al mismo nivel.–Susurra.

—Si te hago daño grítame, o lo que sea… Ya sabes que abrazo muy fuerte dormida.

—No te preocupes, si me haces daño lo sabrás, Catnip.—me giro hacia él.

—Vale…—Me acerco para besarle en la mejilla, pero cuando el pone los labios para que le bese no lo dudo y beso sus labios, lo echaba de menos, besarle ambos tumbados, cuando me separo el atrapa mi labio inferior con sus dientes, creo que empieza a ser una costumbre en él.

—Seguro que agradeces dormir en la cama…a veces he notado como tiritabas por la noche…–Susurra mientras que mantengo nuestras frentes pegadas.

—Seguiría durmiendo en el suelo si no fueras tan insistente…

—Entonces me alegro de serlo.—Coloca su mano con mucho cuidado sobre mi cintura, bajo la camiseta del pijama.

—Gale…ten cuidado…

—Estoy bien…mejor que cualquier día que he pasado aquí así.—Acaricia mi piel suavemente y no puedo evitar emitir un suave sonido de satisfacción, me gusta su contacto.

—Anda, vamos a dormir.— Apago la luz y me acurruco con cuidado de no tocarle la espalda. Gale está agotado y se queda dormido antes que yo.

De nuevo cogemos una nueva rutina, aunque por el día me lo paso sentada en el suelo por las noches acabo tumbada a su lado, con una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de mi pijama, acariciando la piel de mi cadera o del lateral de la cintura.

Como esos días no necesito dormir más, porque junto a Gale duermo de lujo, un día aprovecho para ir a ver a Peeta a su casa, él apenas me habla, y creo que solo lo hace por cortesía, así que aprovechando que Madge está con Gale y él cree que voy a desayunar, salgo de casa y voy a verle. Me alegro de encontrarle solo y cubierto de harina.

—Katniss…¿Le pasa algo a Gale?—Niego con la cabeza.

–he venido por ti, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, entra…— Se aparta y le sigo hasta la cocina. Está haciendo lo que parecen muffins o cupcakes.

—¿Son para Delly?—No lo pregunto a malas, pero quizás por mi voz seria parece que sea así. Peeta suspira y aparta la mirada en mí para fijarla en los moldes que está rellenando.

—En realidad solo un par son para ella, el resto los iba a llevar a tu casa…—acaba de rellenar los moldes.

—Ah…—Murmuro. Él se pone unos guantes y saca del horno una bandeja con la misma cantidad de bollitos que acaba de preparar, por eso olía tan bien.—No pretendía que sonara a exigencia, Peeta.

—Han sonado a celos más que a exigencia.

—Bueno, estoy celosa, no me gusta como estas con ella.

—Yo también estoy celoso, muchísimo, deberías ver tu cara cuando miras a Gale postrado en…en tu cama.—Susurra— Tu cama…

—No tenemos más sitio en casa…—Peeta suspira y mete la bandeja que había preparado en el horno y lo cierra comprobando la hora que es.

—Katniss…tú y yo nos debemos una conversación muy larga…

—A eso he venido…

...

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Katniss sigue de enfermera y Gale curioso y revolucionario como siempre...parece que Peeta y ella van a tener una conversación transcendental... Gracias a todos por leer!

**Actualizo martes y viernes.**

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
